The Mark of the Beast
by phoenixglbtq
Summary: "The last thing Adam could remember was the light- that bright, blinding light that seemed to penetrate through his body, burn its way into his mind and seer its way through his eyes." Adam Winchester must embrace magic to save his brothers. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**So let's assume for a second that Dean had let Michael take his body so that he could save his brother Adam. That Sammy had accepted Lucifer into him. That Dean had been strong enough to take control of his body long enough to tackle Sammy into the pit. That Bobby and Castiel had still somehow been miraculously saved and healed. That Adam had lots of things about his past that no one knew and that with Lucifer and Michael in the pit the Anti-Christ is on Earth working his magic and the Croatoan virus is spreading rapidly. Well, then, if that was true then this is what would have happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the supernatural characters.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Adam woke up in a bed that was not his with the blankets wrapped tightly around his body. He immediately sat up, wondering to himself where the hell he was first of all, and what the heck he was doing here. He gazed around the room trying to take in everything a force of habit that came almost naturally to him nowadays. Feeling the crisp bed linen underneath his fingers, Adam was glad that he had slept in a comfortable bed that night, even if he didn't know where he was.

Eyes glancing around the room, Adam noticed that it was scarcely decorated except for an odd picture on the wall here and there, a dresser against the wall across from him, and a small bedside table to his right. A bedside table that had a pile of fresh clothes folded up into a neat pile, his clothes to be exact. Curious, Adam tentatively lifted up the blankets and sheets he was laying under and sure enough he was completely naked.

Adam took a deep breath and sat back trying to relax letting the covers fall back around him.

He closed his eyes and was quickly introduced to a sharp pain at his right temple; everything was happening way to fast and nothing seemed to be adding up. He couldn't remember ever stepping into this room.

Wait what _was_ the last thing he could remember?

Adam gripped tightly at his head as all of his most recent memories slammed back into him like a hammer against his skull. He remembered dieing then going to heaven, he remembered the angel Zachariah and the deal he had offered him. He remembered betraying his brothers, his brothers Sam and Dean. He remembered escaping from them, escaping from Bobbies house and Zachariah finding him. He remembered the room he was brought to, that beautiful room of white. The room everyone was brought to while the angels deliberated. He remembered Zachariah telling him that he was no longer needed that he had served his purpose. Dean and Sam would come looking for him and Zachariah would make him say yes. He remembered trying to stop him but Zachariah was too powerful. He remembered the blood coming from his mouth and nose and the pain, dear god the pain.

Then Sam and Dean showed up; they had come to rescue him, even though he had betrayed them, Even though he had been willing to sellout his own brothers to save himself.

Then Dean had tricked him, had tricked that bastard Zachariah and killed him but not before he had summoned the arch angel Michael.

The last thing Adam could remember was the light- that bright, blinding light that seemed to penetrate through his body, burn its way into his mind and seer its way through his eyes.

He had tried to run but it was way to fast. The pearly white doors had slammed shut in front of him blocking off his only way to salvation. Adam had pounded on that door, screaming and crying for some aide to come or for he himself to be released, but he couldn't break it down. He couldn't get to his brothers. He was trapped with this terrible invasive light all hope once again ripped away.

And then he heard the voice. It was deep and echoed through his mind, paralyzing him to the ground leaving him completely defenseless. He had never remembered feeling so invaded, so violated, or so utterly vulnerable. "SAY YES!" the voice had vibrated through his entire being giving him no option to ignore it, but still he had tried.

Then the pain had come again. Pain unlike any he had ever felt in death or in life. Pain that traveled through his whole body, through every fiber through every cell. It was colder than then the dry ice, hotter than a blazing fire. He could feel every bone being broken repeatedly then set and knitted back together. He could feel the skin and muscle tissue being ripped and peeled off bones, like someone filleting a fish, just to be put back together again like he was the punchline of some cruel joke.

Adam had screamed so loud that he could actually feel his eardrums and vocal cords burst, filling his mouth and lungs with blood. It was a sound so blood curdling and soul shattering that even a demon in hell would have felt sorry for him.

Whoever tortured Adam however was not from hell and it felt no sympathy towards him. He wanted only one thing and nothing in heaven or hell could stand in his way or they too would feel his unrelenting wrath. He had given up on mercy and trying to understand these lifeforms his father had created. Their egos and unrelenting disobedience astounded him and he would be lenient no longer. He had, how do the humans put it?...oh yes, reached his limit.

He raised his glowing white hot hand to inflict further discomfort to the boy when it finally spoke

"Yes!" Adam managed to gurgle through the blood spewing out his mouth. "Take my body, just please make the pain stop."

Michael smiled a ruthless arrogant smile and lowered his hand. "Finally the parasite has learned his place," said Michael in a smooth soothing voice. The angel had slipped into Adams meat suit as easily as if he was slipping on a comfy jacket, and everything that was Adam was pushed to the side like the remnant of some unwanted memory.

"Good" the voice cooed. "Because of you, humanity can still be saved." That was the last thing Adam heard before he was carried off in a curtain of black oblivion.

Adam re-opened his eyes after that brief flashback and gasping for air, he took one deep breath to steady his racing heart. "Well that wasn't any fun" stated Adam sarcastically to himself.

Adam flung back his blankets and stood up, grabbing his clothes off the nightstand. At least whoever had stripped him down had been nice enough to wash his clothes. He dressed himself and laced up his shoes.

First thing was first, he needed to get out of here, wherever here was and find his brothers.

He opened up the door and peered around the corner. The hallway was completely deserted as far as he could see so he headed towards the staircase and walked down, admiring the nicely stained oak banister.

It wasn't till he reached the bottom that the smell hit him. The wonderful smell of eggs and bacon sizzling in a skillet. Adams stomach grumbled and his hunger hit him like a ton of bricks. Damn, how long had it been since he'd eaten last? He pushed his hunger to the side for the moment and headed toward the front door, trying to be as quiet as possible whilst turning the doorknob.

"God help me Adam Winchester if you walk out that door I will drag you back here myself and beat you to an inch of your life with this spatula!"

Adam turned around to see a very angry black woman standing at the doorway of the kitchen glaring at him. She had a medium built with her hair done up in a very neat, curly ponytail at the top of her head. With one hand firmly planted on her wide hip and the other hand was pointing a metal spatula in his direction, Adam was frozen in his spot.

He had dealt with all sorts of supernatural beings and yet for some reason this feisty woman, wearing a blue kitchen apron, intimidated him something fierce. Adam took a cautious step away from the door, letting his hand fall away from the door knob. He did not want to upset this woman and for some reason he had no doubt that she would have no problem carrying out her threat.

"You know," she said, still brandishing her spatula in the air like a weapon. "I saw you waking up today. I even saw that you would want to leave to find your brothers, but never for one second did I see you being so rude. Tryin' to sneak out on a poor innocent woman after she's been slavin' over a hot stove all morning to cook you the first real meal you've probably had in over a month. You aughta be ashamed of yourself Adam Winchester."

Adam stood there in complete bewilderment while this woman he had never met- who apparently knew his name- scolded him.

"Well boy don't just stand there, where's your manners? Get in the kitchen and sit down while I fix u up a plate... Well hurry up child I've got biscuits in the oven." She gestured hurriedly towards the kitchen with her spatula.

Adam hurried past the woman and into the kitchen to sit down at the dining room table while the woman muttered under her breath, "He betta not of made me burn the biscuits."

Adam watched as she removed the tray of biscuits from the oven and then proceeded to start scooping out heaping servings of eggs and bacon onto two plates followed by the piping hot biscuits. When she set the plate in front of him and a wave of steam hit him in the face he realized he could no longer ignore his roaring stomach.

"Well don't be shy, eat boy," she said while pouring him a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Adam took a timid bite at first. "Oh my god," he said. "This is like heaven in my mouth." He hurriedly began shoveling hot eggs and crispy bacon into his mouth.

"Thatta boy," said the woman laughing loudly. "I knew your mama raised you right."

"Now first things first," she said taking a dainty bite from her own plate. "You're thinking who is this amazing woman who can cook so well and how does she know so much about me?" When Adam nodded his head, she continued. "My name is Missouri and I'm the best darn psychic around. Now your thinking there's no way this woman can expect me to buy this, psychic really? Now you're thinkin' wow this lady is fucking creepy, and boy if you eva curse me or think a bad thought about me in your head again I'll reach across this table and slap you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," said Adam nodding astounded.

"Good, now that we've got that straightened out. I just love introductions because I'm old fashioned like that. Feel free to ask your questions. I can hear them spinning around your head at a hundred miles an hour, but I can't pull them all out."

"Where are my brothers?" Asked Adam setting down his fork to give Missouri his full attention.

Missouri sat back in her chair and took a tentative sip of her orange juice. "What do you last remember child?"

Adam searched his memories for the second time that day. "Nothing after that angel Michael took over my body really. I mean some clips some flashes but nothing that makes any sense. He was really able to block me off and after awhile I just gave up."

"I see," said Missouri. She sat back up and looked Adam in the eyes. "Well you should know that Sam and Dean tried there best to get you out of the room but after that angel came and took you they thought you were dead and went on searching for the devil. They couldn't find a way to kill him but they did find a way to be able to put him back into his pit. So they went around collecting rings from the four horsemen."

"Horsemen?" asked Adam, confused.

"Yes horsemen. the signs of the apocalypse. War, death, pestilence, and famine. Don't you read the bible boy? Now don't interrupt me till I'm done."

Adam sat there quietly, still eating his breakfast-more slowly this time- waiting for her to continue.

"So you're brothers managed to kill all the horsemen, or at least get their rings. Heck your brothers even killed the Jezebel of Babylon, pardon my speech. Anyway the reason these rings were so important was 'cause when put together, they are able to make the key to the devils trap. Well they found Lucifer alright, the only problem was how were they going to get him back into his hole? He wouldn't be tricked easily you know? Then Sam had the idea that if he let the devil have is body, he might be able to over power him with his mind long enough to be able to throw himself into the hole."

"What?" exclaimed Adam gripping onto the table, fork dropping from his grasp onto the glass plate.

"I know, I know honey child," said Missouri holding up her hand to calm Adam down. "But it was the only way and they needed to stop the apocalypse, time had run out for any other options."

"The devil was to strong though," said Missouri continuing with a sigh. "Lucifer took Sam's body over completely. Then you showed up, or Michael wearing your body that is. Yuns were about to fight too when Dean showed up. He caused a real riot that one," she said with a light smile that slowly faded from her face when she continued.

"Dean couldn't take it, seeing both his brothers being destroyed and I think a part of him just him wanted to die with Sam. He wouldn't be able to live if both his brothers were dead and he could've done something about it. So Dean made a deal with Michael. He could have him, the original vessel if only he'd let you go, let you live. He took it of course. Dean somehow managed to stay in control of his body long enough to tackle Sam and the devil back down into the pit. They fell down together, and the hole closed up over itself. It's funny when they were falling down they were just holding onto each other, like brothers, like they had accepted their fate."

Adam watched as a single tear rolled down Missouri's face, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Anyway," said Missouri, patting her hair like an old hen ruffling her feathers. "The important thing is that you're alive and well, and so is Bobby and Castiel. Though no one knows how they survived seeing as how the had died during the fight but something brought them back."

She took a sip of her orange juice. "Then Bobby picked you up and brought you here. I guess he knew I'd have use for you. And now you're sitting across from me just being as stubborn as I'll get at," said Missouri with a kind smile.

Adam sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. His head had a piercing pain at his temple again and his brain was working on overdrive. He wanted so much to find the liqueur cabinet and drink himself back to sleep yet somehow he knew though that this woman wouldn't stand for that. The more he thought about it, the more one thing stuck out to him, so much so though that he could not ignore it.

"Missouri?" he asked slowly opening his eyes back up. "Why did Bobby bring me here of all places, why am I not with him? No offense but I really don't know you."

Missouri tipped back her glass and finished off the last bit of her orange juice with a sigh. "Because your special Adam, and like I said before i have use for you."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Adam with frustration.

Missouri set her empty glass back on the table and gazed intently at Adam, as if she were really looking at him for the first time. "What do you know about your mother?" she asked quietly.

"My mother?" asked Adam astonished shaking his head. "What does my mother have to do with any of this? My mother worked hard she had two jobs, I barely ever saw her. But even though she might not have been the best mom, she didn't deserve to be eaten alive by ghouls and I for one didn't deserve to watch. Did you know they eat there victims alive? I was still conscious when they took their first bites. I had to watch as them as they chewed and swallowed me. I'll never be able to get rid of that memory no matter how hard I try."

Adam lowered his head and stared at the floor, trying to push away that painful memory. Maybe if he focused on that spot on the floor long enough he'd be able to forget everything and he'd still be at home with his mom. Everyone would still be alive and he would be living a normal life at a normal school.

Missouri held Adams chin in her hand and lifted his face up so she could look into his young, tormented eyes.

"Listen to me child," she said firmly. "I am so sorry for your loss baby. Such turmoil in one so young that my heart cant help but reach out for you. I'm not saying its fair- that's the last thing I'm saying. What I am saying is that things happen, life happens. We will all inevitably loose people we love. Hold onto those memories because sometimes it's all we got left. Hold on to the pain, the sorrow, even the anger because they will be tools in the days to come. It will set you above the rest, give you the will to go on, make you survive. You can have pain honey, it's ok, sometimes it's even healthy, but don't let the pain have you don't let it consume you or you've already lost."

Adam sat back in his chair. He was shocked at what Missouri had said to him and it chilled him to the bone. But what could you expect from someone that could see inside your head and your heart. It took all he had not to break down right then and there. Instead he focused on Missouri's face, her kind knowing face.

"What is it you were going to say about my mother?" Adam asked trying to keep the tears out of his voice.

"Your mother was like you Adam, special she had the gift."

"Gift?" asked Adam, once again confused.

"Yes," said Missouri. "Do you think your father John Winchester, one of the most capable hunters ever to walk the earth, would hook up with just any floozy down the street?"

"…" Adam just stared at her blankly.

"No." said Missouri shaking her head and answering her own question. "Your father got with your mother because she too was very special, very powerful. Together your mother and father under the full moon during the great rite ritual created you, probably one of the most gifted children ever."

"Gifted at what!" yelled Adam slamming his fist down on the table causing the dishes to rattle. Dammit just what the hell was going on? It was Sam and Dean who were the special ones. He was Adam. Just Adam!

Missouri took a deep breath. "At magic child. You see your mother, well... she was a witch."

**Well guys, that was the end of the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. Please comment and review so I know whether or not to continue with this story. Reviews are love people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

When Missouri said that his mother was a witch, Adam couldn't help but to began laughing hysterically. He tilted his head back and just let it all pour out. Maybe he had snapped and finally gone crazy, maybe it was all the events finally adding up to set him off, or maybe, it was the fact that this woman actually expected him to believe that his mother was a witch. And for those reasons he couldn't stop laughing.

Missouri pursed up her lips and slapped Adam one good time across the face. "Boy you should know better than to laugh at me to my face when I'm trying to be serious."

Adam gently touched his stinging cheek, now snapped out of his laughing state. Then again what could he expect? After all, this woman had warned him that she wouldn't put up with any type of nonsense.

Still though did she have to hit him so _hard_?

"Listen here child," said Missouri, leaning forward and sticking her finger in his face, "do you really believe that you're mother worked late nights as some nurse or waitress in some bar? Your mother was a very strong witch, one of the best, if I may say so myself. High priestess of a renowned coven to be exact. That's how your father met her. He ran into her on a case that he was working. They kinda hit it off cause they had so much in common; both lived a life no one would believe. She had to hide it from everyone, even her own son. She wasn't happy about it but she knew you couldn't handle the truth; not yet anyway. All she wanted was for you to live a normal life."

Missouri sighed, clasping her hands together as if in a silent prayer, before continuing. "I would have honored her death by never even telling you, but seeing as to how you know about your father, you might as well know the truth bout her too. Is it so hard to believe that she could work magic? Seeing as how you know now that monsters are real? You've seen angels and demons, how hard is it to believe in magic?"

Adam bit his lip and thought on Missouri's words. It was true; everything else he had thought was a fairy tale or imaginary seemed to be walking around and wanting him dead. He supposed it wasn't so hard to believe his mother had been a witch. Still he had lived with her all his life and never noticed anything odd.

True she was always gone at night, and she was very vague about her work life- never actually told him where it was she worked- but being a witch? Really?

But she was the one who had raised him taught him right from wrong. How little did he really know about his family? And why couldn't anyone trust him with the truth? These questions and more began formulating in his head, one right after the other. Maybe… maybe Missouri would know some answers.

"You say she was a witch," said Adam, still biting his lip. "But everything that my brothers told me bout witches was that they were evil. That they were in the same league as demons: powerful and deadly. They told me that magic comes from somewhere but it comes with a price. That witches have to pledge their allegiance for eternity to a demon or, sometimes, even Lucifer himself."

Missouri waved her hand dismissively as if trying to bat away an annoying fly. "That's only because that's the only type your brothers have eva had to deal with. It's true some witches do get their powers from places like that, mainly the lazy ones in my opinion. But not all witches follow the same path." She smiled some. "Just like there are good people and bad people there are good witches and bad witches. You understand, don't you child?"

Adam nodded in consent, allowing for Missouri to continue. "Some witches, like your mother and you, are born with the gift to receive their power from themselves. They don't swear themselves to no one, you see? Your mother, she was what you would have called a green witch. She inherited her powers from nature and the elements, working fluently with pure raw energy. She could take in power from things around her- plants and such- and channel it through her body. Then she would mold and shape it, bend it to her will and send it out to do whatever she needed. She was talented, your mother. It's a shame, young child, you never got to see it." The older woman sighed in defeat, shoulders and eyes sagging in sadness.

Adam shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He really didn't like talking bout his mother first of all, and he also didn't agree that his mother was such a wonderful person if she was willing to hide so much from him.

How did you know so much about my mother?" Adam asked curiously.

"I was in the coven with her." said Missouri tilting her head back as if she were going through an old memory. "I worked side by side with your mother as the covens mystic, or seer. Whenever we needed to know something, I would part the veil and look into the future to find out important information. Working in that coven is how I met your father. He had been in town working his case when he ran into a coven of nasty witches. He didn't know what he was up against at first. It also didn't help that this it was his first run with witches you see." Missouri chuckled some at the memory of a young John Winchester, bravely trying to go up against a horde of powerful witches. His young naiveté was something she'd always remember fondly before he was hardened into a fine demon slayer.

"He almost died a couple times just trying to get close enough to kill them. That's when he came before our coven and your mother. He wanted our help, wanted to know if we could use magic to help him stop these witches. Your mother was very reluctant to help him out at first. She knew of this other coven that was causing all the trouble and they were very powerful. The last thing she wanted to do was get into the middle of it and tick them off. But your mother also wanted something so she agreed that if John would help her then she would help him."

"What was this deal?" Asked Adam, suddenly feeling very tired and wanting a drink very badly.

"Well," said Missouri absently tapping her hand on the table. Your mother was a very busy woman being high priestess and running the coven so she had no time for relationships. Plus being as powerful as your mother was made her and everyone she cared about a target. There were many monsters and people who wanted her dead so it wasn't safe for her to date. Your mother did want a child though; wanted to be able to pass on her lineage in case anything ever happened to her. Your father was the perfect man: he was strong and since demon hunting ran in his blood, he was able to defend himself and pass on his hunters skills. It was also a bonus that John was very attractive." Missouri let out a small giggle. "That night just happened to be a full moon and the night of Beltane. It was the perfect time to conceive a magical baby."

"What's Beltane?" asked Adam.

"Beltane is one of the witches most important holidays. It's about birth and symbolism, how man and woman create life. The ritual performed is called the Great Rite. Your father agreed to do the ritual so in return, we agreed to help him."

Adam felt angry with this entire revelation. He was born because it was convenient, because he would make the perfect weapon. His life had been decided from the moment he was created here had never been a chance for him to live a normal life and now there never will.

He felt betrayed by his mother, by his father, and in this moment he hated them both. Hated them because he would never have a choice. He hated them because he was created to fight their ongoing battles and even in their death, he could not find peace. But most of all, he hated them because he had to do this by himself, and in the end, he would probably die alone just like them.

Adam crossed his arms over his chest like a defiant teen. "Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I don't know any magic and I'm not even that good of a hunter to tell you the truth. All I know is a couple things my brothers taught me so I won't be much help to you."

"Not with an attitude like that." Missouri said, shaking her finger at him. "We'll get you trained up nice and quick don't you worry yourself about that now."

"What the hell for?" Adam exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Lucifer is back in his cage according to you. And isn't the apocalypse over?"

"I'm afraid not." said Missouri. "It's only been getting worse. With Michael and Lucifer in the pit together, there's no way to bring about judgment day. For salvation to happen, the devil has to be beaten or destroyed. And with Michael trapped in there with him there's no one to fight him. Things aren't shaping up much better here on earth either. The anti Christ has been spreading his version of the gospel, been promising people safety if they take his mark, the mark of the beast. Most people are siding with him because if you have the mark you can't catch the croatoan virus that has been spreading like a wildfire.

"So what's the plan then? What do we need to do?" Adam asked.

"Well first we need to figure out how to open back up the pit so we can get your brothers out, see if there's not a way to get Lucifer and Michael out of them. We also need to find a way to get rid of the devil for good so we can bring about judgment day."

"What have you guys found out so far? asked Adam.

"Not much" admitted Missouri. "Every time we get close to something the anti Christ blocks us left and right."

"Who is this anti Christ?" Adam said, gazing at her quizzically.

She quickly replied. "A ten year old boy."

"Well then lets off the kid, he's demon spawn anyway." How much trouble would a ten year old demon child be anyways? Hell, Adam could just step on the little bugger.

"It's not as easy as you may think. Besides having an entire army of croats at his disposal, he's also surrounded twenty for seven by twelve demonic witches he calls his disciples. The boy is locked down tighter than Fort Nox, and better protected than the queen of England. We do know how to kill him though." Missouri's eyes gained a glimmer of hope and excitement. "The spear of destiny is our targeted weapon. It's what was used to kill Christ and so it should work. Bobby Castiel and I are leaving today to go find it. Chuck saw it's location in a vision."

Adam stood up. "Well then let's go we haven't got any time to waste."

"Slow down child. I never included you on our little spear mission." Missouri gave a sour look. Why was it that the Winchesters always wanted to come along on any mission?

"Well I'm not just going to sit here and _wait_!" Adam shouted out. She was practically telling him to stay and guard the tea kettle while the adults went to do the dirty work. He wasn't a child anymore.

"You still need a great deal of training so it'd be best if you just waited here for our return. You'll be no good to us dead."

Adam quickly responded with a defiant smirk. "Well then let's get started. Show me how this magic stuff works." There's no way he'd just sit by and wait. If he had this so called power, might as well start putting it to good use.

"If only I could teach you myself." Missouri sighed, rubbing at her temples. "But like I said before, I gotta leave to find this spear. Hm… I guess I'll get Pamela's younger brother, Nick, to teach you energy work and stuff like that. He's a powerful psychic too just like his ma'ma. And my daughter, Andrea, will be here if you need anything. She's good at concocting mixtures from herbs and oils."

Adam nodded. Fine, at least he would just be sitting here doing nothing. "Training huh? Fine I guess. It's better than doing nothing."

"Watch it boy." Missouri shot back at Adam's tease.

Grinning, Adam asked, "How long will you all be gone anyways?"

"Probably be gone for a few weeks, if not a month. The spear is half way around the world and with the apocalypse going on, no planes are working. We would have Castiel transport us, but the last time I left him do that I couldn't use the bathroom right for weeks. By the time I get back you should be good and ready to fight. "

At Adams nervous fidget, Missouri added, "Don't worry about that. When I get back we will all take on the anti Christ together."

Adam sat back down. "Fine…" There was no use arguing, the woman wouldn't put up with it and besides she did have a valid point. He really did need to train and gain experience if he expected to live for more than a few minutes against a demon; let alone the almighty anti Christ.

"Where is this Nick guy?" Adam asked, looking around as if said male would simply pop into the room out of thin air. Hey stranger things had been happening lately so a guy shimmying into existence before his eyes would be nothing.

"Hmmm..." Missouri began pouring herself a cup of steaming coffee. "If my intuition is right, and it always is, he should be walking through that kitchen door any moment now."

Sure enough, no sooner had Adam turned around to look at the kitchen doorway than a figure came walking through. He looked to be about 6 foot maybe a little shorter with a nicely built body. His long blonde hair fell into his face, almost covering his forest green eyes. He looked to be no more than twenty- about a year older than Adam- but when he walked he exuded supreme confidence. Adam couldn't stop staring at his perfect bone structure and defined biceps that proved he was a hunter and from the way he held himself an excellent one.

"Gotta staring problem?" Nick asked, making sure to purposefully bump into him on his way to the coffee pot.

"Now you be nice and treat him like a guest. You know the rules in my house boy," Missouri scolded. "And where's my hug?"

"Sorry Missouri." Nick said, reaching over to give Missouri a hug with the arm that wasn't holding his coffee. "I forgot."

"Forgot your darn mind that's what you forgot." Missouri said, still scolding him. "Now, Nick, this is Adam, I want you to train him everything he needs to know."

"That'll be a lot for the kid." Nick said quietly underneath his breath.

"Hey!" Adam shot a glare towards the other. Damn, his haughty attitude wasn't nearly as charming as his body.

Missouri continued talking either not hearing him or pretending not to care. "Nick, I want you to focus on the magic first. Andrea will provide help you should you need any. I'm leaving for a couple weeks so please have Adam presentable by the time I get back. Do whatever it takes to ensure he will be in top shape. You have my number if you need anything. And be nice." She said, whacking him upside the head on her way out the kitchen door. "I heard what you said earlier."

Adam looked over at Nick who was examining his coffee cup.

"Well I guess we should get started on this magic stuff…" Adam asked, looking intently at Nick. Was he wearing a Green Day shirt?

"Mmhmm." Nick gave a lazy look whilst fiddling with his nails, giving off the impression that he didn't want to waste time with Adam.

"You see… Adam… There's only one problem with this 'training' thing," Nick began, finally looking at Adam who took a step back when their gazes locked. And in that brief millisecond, Adam found himself being picked up off the ground and sent flying across the room due to Nick's simply flick of the wrist. "We've only got time for the crash course."

**Thanks for reading guys if you can just leave me a review or comment I'll know whether to continue with this story. Thanks reviews are love see you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys this is chapter three and I'm lacking on reviews. Any ideas want me to spice it up? More romance? Well Send me some reviews guys and let me know what's up. Enjoy by the way**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Adam braced himself as he hit the wall at full force. Hell, all he saw before he felt himself being chucked across the room like a pillow was Nick flicking his damn wrist! Pulling himself up from off the floor, Adam sent a heated glare across the room to the smirking boy.

Nick smiled, looking down at Adam and gave a short bark of laughter at the smaller boy's scrunched up face. "The first thing you need to learn how to do is block."

"Obviously." Adam was pissed. Who did this guy think he was? Adam was a fucking Winchester and he wouldn't stand for this… this treatment!

Adam pulled himself off the floor, and charged full speed towards Nick who only continued grinning. Nick was too fast though; he quickly side stepped Adam's charge, used the other's momentum, and launched him into a nearby coffee table.

"Being a rash raving lunatic will get you no where. Block!" Adam said, sending a wave of energy hurtling towards Adam.

Adam gasped as the coffee table broke underneath him and he could have sworn he heard one of his bones snap. When he heard Nick shout out at him to block, Adam instinctively covered his face with his arms and felt a surge of power ram into him again.

As soon as he opened his eyes, the downed boy found himself laying underneath Nick's looming body above him. Oh shit, Adam thought to himself.

"Block!" Yelled Nick, standing over Adams body, with his hand raised.

Adam heard Nick mumble something under his breath and before he felt all his muscles start to tighten and contract. He felt as if there were tons of pressure be pushed against him, as if the air was being squeezed out of his lungs. Adam clawed desperately at the floor just trying to breath.

Nick stood over Adams body, clenching his fist with his head tilted to his side. "You can make it stop whenever you want." Nick said, clenching his fist even tighter, causing Adams body to start going into seizures. "All you have to do is push back and it'll break the connection."

"I c-can't!" Adam gasped through gritted teeth. "I don't know how… Ngh!"

"Then I guess you'll just die." Nick simply said as he picked Adam up without raising a hand and threw him across the room as if he were as light as a rag doll.

Adam felt the impact as his head hit the wall. He slid down the wall onto the ground, landing in a heap on the floor. Everything was cloudy and he could barely make out the outline of Nicks approaching body. Damn it all, Adam thought to himself. Did he have a concussion? Because his head was smarting something fierce.

"Will you at least try?" Nick asked in a uninterested, lazy tone. "I'm getting bored beating your ass. Then again I guess I could use the practice, he flicked his fingers in Adams direction and a thin line of blue energy wrapped around Adams body, causing him to seize up once more.

"You know," Nick said, making the rope of energy even tighter, causing it to bite into Adam's pale skin. "I'd expected more you being a Winchester and all. You guys are supposed to be legendary Hunters. Demons whisper your names and angels bless you. But personally, I don't see what all the hypes about."

The blue band wrapping around Adam tightened more, causing him to cry out in pain. Nick sneered at him. "You're weak and dumb, hardly the combination for a warrior let alone a witch. All brawn and no brain. You're a sniveling child who's throwing a tantrum inside and it makes you so mad that no one cares enough to listen to you. Well here's a wake up call." Nick said, kneeling down and carefully cradling Adams face in his hands. "Mommy and Daddy aren't going to come back and your brothers can't save you this time. I should do everyone a favor and kill you myself. Only the strong will survive in these times and you, Adam Winchester, reek of spineless inadequacy."

At Adams strangled cry of pain, Nick merely turned up his nose at Adam's pain as if it meant nothing to him. "It's exhausting to look at you. You're not the chosen one: your family was never any good at saving people, only getting them killed. And to be honest," Nick said with a sharp laugh, "they were even better at getting themselves killed. You disgust me Adam Winchester."

The blue bands seemed to come alive when Nick further clenched his fists, causing Adam to shout out in agony. "Now brace yourself, Adam Winchester!" Nick yelled, standing up and raising his hand.

Adam bit his lip so hard that he could taste his blood mixing with saliva. He looked into Nicks green eyes that were glazed over due to his spell casting and something in him snapped. His anger boiled over like molten lava and no longer was his vision blurry but crystal clear. Adam could see the pulse on Nick's neck quicken as it pumped blood to his beating heart. He could hear his uneven breaths fill his expanding lungs.

It was as if someone had pushed the pause button on times stop watch and everything was now working in slow motion. The youngest Winchester could see the energy, the magic that surrounded Nick's body; circulating around him like a small, powerful, galaxy of light. Adam could see where he was pulling it from, the pool of infamous never ending energy that engulfed them all. And he could see how to stop it.

He watched as Nick spun the energy around and through him like a breeze of fresh air, carefully welling up inside him, building intensity. It began pulsating, ready to be released like the snapping of a rubber band. But like a rubber band the tables could be reversed. He could break it, causing it to lash back in Nick's own face and that was exactly what Adam was going to do.

"You ready for round two?" Adam heard Nick shout out but this time he was ready.

He waited till the moment before Nick was about to release the charge and reached out with his bare hands and broke it at just the right place. How did he know where exactly to break the connection? Hell, Adam didn't even know it himself. Just that something inside of him guided him through it; showing him where to go and what to do. Was this part of his power?

Adam watched Nick's eyes widen as he was lifted off the ground and thrown across the room to land in an unconscious heap on the floor due to the uncontrolled power the brunette wielded.

But Adam didn't let go of the energy because the feeling was too exhilarating. He reined it in like holding onto the leash of a wild dog. All he had to do was let it go like a bucking bronco in Nick's direction and he would never have to listen to him threaten or insult him or is family again. He would teach the pompous Nick a thing or two about messing with a Winchester.

"Good job," came a female voice from around the corner.

Adam turned around to see a 20 year old mixed girl with brown wavy hair leaning against the entrance to the stairwell. She was beautiful with her bright blue eyes and a smile that could light up the room. The girl had a hand resting against her face as if she were deep in thought and when Adam spotted her she flipped back her long wavy brown hair with the back of her hand and took a step forward.

"You most be Andrea." Adam said, smiling and letting go of his anger along with all the energy he had been holding on to. There was something very calming about her presence.

"You did well for a rookie." Andrea said, mildly impressed by Adam's work. "You not only blocked his attack but sent it back as well. That's level two work." Andrea smirked. "You really are a Winchester and you're a natural at wielding magic just like your mother. Albeit, a little uncontrollably; but this is your first time. You'll be at the top of your game in no time. Too bad he had to learn the hard way." Andrea tilted her head towards Nick's form. "He's got quite a mouth on him; try not to take what he says too seriously."

Adam sneered towards the fallen boy. "I'll try." Hey, Nick got what he deserved.

Turning her gaze towards her new companion, Andrea frowned and reached up towards Adam's head. "You're bleeding."

"It's nothing," Adam said, trying to pull away but for some reason he had no desire to move, Andrea's presence was captivating.

"Still," she said, smiling as soothingly as ever. "I can't have you bleeding all over my mother's carpet. She would kill us both."

With her right hand she reached up and placed her palm right above the wound on his head. "Don't move," Andrea warned.

Adam held perfectly still not sure what Andrea was about to do but definitely not wanting to mess her up. He felt a peculiar warm sensation run through his entire head and then all the pain was gone. Adam reached his hand up to his head where his concussion had been, expecting to pull his hand away wet, but there was no blood. Even more amazing was the fact that the wound was closed up as if being magically stitched together.

Adam lowered his hand and stared at Andrea in amazement. She gazed back serenely as if trying to judge his reaction.

Adam raised his eyebrows. "What did you do?"

"I stopped the bleeding and closed the wound, it's my gift. I'm an empathic healer. I can take pain away as well as pick up on others emotions. I can't totally fix a wound as well as cut the healing time down by half. I'm also kind of like a drug she said with a smile.

"A drug?" Adam asked with a smile. "What in the world do you mean by that?"

"My presence kind of has this antithetic quality," she said stroking his face with the back of her hand. Andrea leaned up, whispering into his ear. "I make people feel good when I'm around them, but you've probably already figured that out."

Adam felt chills run down his spine as her hot hair hit his neck gently caressing his pores. He closed his eyes totally at peace.

"Yeah I kind of noticed." He said, breathing irregularly.

"You're under my spell Adam Winchester," She whispered lightly brushing his cheek with her hair.

My god, thought Adam. Her hair smelled like wildflowers and sweet honey.

"I think I'm ok with that." Adam couldn't help but fall under her intoxicating trance; tt was breath taking.

Her hand glided effortlessly up his shirt and across his back. He had never felt like this for a woman before, he had never felt like this for anyone. He felt bound to her, compelled to hold her forever.

Her hand felt its way to his chest and she held her hand delicately at his racing heart.

"Kiss me Adam Winchester," she said, breathing sweetly against his already moist lips, "kiss me like I've never been kissed."

"Why?" Adam managed to gasp. It took all his willpower not to give into her charm.

"Look into my eyes while I tell you Adam," she commanded.

Adam obeyed, gazing into her captivating blue eyes. They were as endless as the ocean and he felt like a sailor lost at see.

"When you kiss me," she said as she pulled his firm body closer to her. "We will build a link. I will always be connected to you. I will know when you are scared or angry. I will be able to feel you like the pulse of my beating heart. You and I will join as one, and no matter where you are I will always be able to find you. By kissing me you will be letting me into your head and your heart and there is no going back."

Adam could hear her but for some reason she seemed so far away. He pulled her closer afraid somehow that she would escape.

"Do you understand Adam Winchester?" She asked while slowly tracing his lips with her finger. "Do you agree to the terms?"

Adam answered the question by pulling her against him completely and taking her lips into his. His need for her increased as did his urgency; their lips melded together and she her exquisite taste was both exotic and arousing. All he knew in that moment was her and how much he wanted to be with her.

Then it hit him. All his memories came flooding forward like someone had turned on the faucet to his mind. There was no filter, no way to block. It all came flushing out of him and into her. All his wants and desires were displayed in front of him like a vivid movie screen. He could see his mother, his father, and his brothers. Everyone that he had ever cared about flashed in front of his eyes and he knew Andrea was taking it all in. All of his weaknesses, his regrets, even his wildest fantasies, he knew she could see them all. She watched the story of his jaded life and he felt vulnerable, knowing there was nothing he could hide from her. And then, just as suddenly as it had started, it was over.

Adam took a step back gasping for air. He was in shock and didn't know how to feel. Had he just been mind rapped? In a way he felt violated and used and yet, for some unknown reason, a part of him had liked it. What was wrong with him?

"Did you just seduce me to get inside my head?" Asked Adam jokingly trying to break the tension in the air that was so thick someone was liable to choke on it.

"Maybe," Andrea said innocently.

"Why?" Adam asked in a disgusted tone.

"Because I'm creepy like that," she said with a wide smile. "And don't act so victimized." Andrea crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't rape the willing you know. And honey, you were begging for it."

Grinning at Adam's bewildered look, Andrea quickly turned and playfully smacked him on his butt. "I can't believe you actually fell for my feminine charms." Andrea locked her blue gaze with his. "Look into my eyes Adam Winchester," she said in a deep mocking voice before busting up into a fit of hysterical giggles.

"So does that mean that we're not going to have sex then?" Adam inquired, doing his best puppy dog face.

"Sorry honey," she said, running her hands down her body sensually. "But not everyone gets to tap this."

Adam couldn't help smiling. This girl was feisty.

"Besides," she said on a more serious note, "something tells me I'm not your type of girl. It's a shame." Andrea gave a sincere smile. "You're cute, and you have a good heart. Speaking of cute girls," she said, turning towards Nick's fallen form. "Someone should probably wake him up."

Adam sighed in annoyance. He was actually happy to have some quiet so why did they have to wake the cocky asshole? "Do we have to?"

"Aww come on he's not that bad." Andrea joked, punching him in the arm with little force.

Gaping like a fish out of water, Adam shouted out. "He tried to kill me!"

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Not a chance. He knows I never would have let it get that far and besides, he wouldn't do that."

"Why did you just watch while I got my ass kicked two ways from Sunday then?" Adam asked, a little more peeved than before.

"Because even though Nick's methods can be a little extreme," Andrea began before being interrupted by Adam's grunting disapproval.

"That's putting it lightly," he mumbled underneath his breath.

"He did have a point. We don't have time to teach you all the basics in a regular manner. We need to break you in as fast as possible, and unfortunately, the fastest way wasn't the apple pie way."

"You talk about me like I'm a horse," Adam grumbled.

"And plus," the shorter brunette continued, "I believed in you. You are a Winchester after all."

"Well don't get your hopes up to high," Adam interjected. "That was spur of the moment and a whole lot of luck."

Andrea turned around towards Nick before answering Adam. "We shall see."

"Do you think he'll be mad?" Adam asked nervously. He was sure Nick wouldn't take it too lightly that he had been beaten by a newbie… the guy seemed to be the type to like being in control.

"Oh yeah," Andrea said, reassuring him of his fears. "He'll be pissed."

**Well that's the end of that chapter guys hoped you liked it please review reviews are love. And I could definitely use ideas for the chapters to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**k guys heres chapter four for everyone who is keeping up. Things are about to start going down soon, Ive got some great ideas and twists for you so please don't get bored on me. Enjoy this chapter the next one will be up tomorrow. Ideas are welcome by the way.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Two long and grueling weeks passed by steadily with Adam working his ass off every single moment he was awake.

Andrea had been right; Nick hadn't been pleased at all by being bested by Adam and getting knocked unconscious. Further more, the victory was short lived by Adam because Nick had spent the last two weeks riding him like a drill sergeant with a high school vendetta.

Adam's training sessions with Nick were long, grueling and usually involved several trips to Andrea to help heal his bruised flesh, torn ligaments and sometimes even fractured or broken bones.

The blonde said that there was no point in going easy on Adam since the demons certainly would want the younger dead in a matter of seconds.

Nick also had a gift with cutting someone to shreds with words and spent every waking moment criticizing Adam with a conviction that couldn't be healthy. It was as if he lived to cause Adam grief and he was very successful.

Adam had thought that if he had given Nick a little time he would eventually warm up to him, or at least be able to tolerate him. But that quickly proved to be false and Nick's resentment toward Adam was growing like an unwanted case of head lice.

"As much as I'm sure you like being on your knees," Nick smirked, looking down at Adam, "If we're going to get anywhere with circle casting I'm going to need you to stand up."

Adam glared up at Nick, wanting so much to just give him a good punch in the face. They had been at circle casting for a good 3 hours and Adam was exhausted. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to hold the circle together for more than a few minutes without landing on his ass, and Nick was basking in his failure.

"Can't we try again later? I'm tired." Adam sighed in frustration. Why couldn't he keep a stupid circle of energy together without it falling apart on him?

"Wow," Nick said, "you know If your motivation was only half as strong as your body odor we would have been done hours ago."

"You're such an asshole." Adam gritted out from between clenched teeth.

"Yes a very competent and successful one. I can snap a circle of protection up in under a second, where as all you have accomplished is being a pain in my ass... oh and you did manage to vomit on yourself. If you can't ever figure out how to make a circle of protection that will keep you_r _enemies out then maybe the stench of your vomit will."

"Bastard, I'm still new to this whole thing! Do I really need to know how to do this circle mojo?" Adam said whilst pulling himself up and walking into the center of the circle outlined in chalk. "We both know I'm good at blocking." he said giving Nick a knowing smile.

Nick however did not find this remark funny. "Casting a circle is an essential part of training-as well as wanting to live. It gives you a barrier of protection that nothing can cross. You however are crossing on my last nerve, so hurry up and cast so I can get back to my whiskey and you can get back to maybe finding someone who will cut your abominable hair." Nick huffed and rolled his green eyes in absolute frustration.

Adam reached up and touched his hair on reflex. It was true his hair was out of hand… but not by much! When Michael had borrowed his body he had never bothered to go and get it trimmed. It had now reached an unseemly length, not to mention it could use a good wash.

"Do you get off on insulting me?" Adam snapped back. "Does it help you sleep at night to criticize me every chance you get?"

"As peaceful as a baby." The green eyed boy gave an evil grin. "Now are you gonna cast, or are you waiting on the third coming? Because let me tell you, the second one was totally blown out of proportion."

"Blown out of proportion? My brothers died! Adam exclaimed.

"Dude, please don't yell. Your voice is really shrill and have you ever heard of a tic tack?" Nick said dramatically, covering his nose with his hand.

Adam growled and turned around. Raising his hands and pulling the energy from the air around him, he felt a thrill as it coursed through his body, causing the hairs on his arms to stand up. He closed his eyes and let the energy swirl around him like a mini cyclone, causing his untamed hair to blow freely as if he was caught in the wind.

Throwing his arms out to the sides, bending and molding the energy to his will, Adam traced it around the chalk outline that circled them leaving it glowing wherever it touched. Adam threw more energy out of his hand and followed the same path as the previous energy line, making sure there were no breaks in his circle, and then raised his hands upward, causing the energy to rush up around them, leaving the two surrounded in an impenetrable globe of bright blue light.

He had finally done it; he made a circle that didn't just fall apart. Adam smiled and turned to Nick, proud of himself for his accomplishment. "I did it." Adam beamed. "How's that for your fucking circle of protection?"

"Mediocre," Nick said, clapping his hands once, causing all of Adams hard work to fall apart around them. "I'm through with you for today." The blonde turned and began walking away. "You can do whatever you want; just try not to get in my way. If I were you I'd take a shower because you reek of incompetence, but hey that's just my opinion."

Completely infuriated with Nick's brazen attitude, Adam took off after his companion, grabbed Nick by his shoulder and spun him around to face him. "You made me spend all day trying to cast a freaking proper circle and I finally did it and all you can say is mediocre?"

"What?" Nick said, staring at Adam's hand that was still on his shoulder as if it was the plague. "Do you want a cookie or something?"

"You don't have to like me, but some respect would be nice." Frowning, Adam began gripping Nick's shoulder even harder, causing sparks to fly off his hand. It was taking everything he had not to lash out. What the hell made this guy think he was so damn special, Adam thought to himself.

"You're right," Nick retorted, "I don't have to like you. And you wouldn't know respect if it caste your circle for you. So if you're looking for someone to give you praise or tell you what a wonderful job your doing then I wouldn't hold my breath."

Nick reached over and tapped Adams hand with one finger causing it to turn bright red and burn as if someone had shoved it in hot coals.

"Damn it!" Adam shouted, snatching his hand off Nick's shoulder and holding it to his chest. "You bitch!"

"Not yours." Nick snickered, turning on his heels and walking out of the room.

Adam was heading towards the kitchen in hope of finding Andrea. It had been two hours and his hand had only gotten worse. It was now swollen twice its normal size and was developing painful blisters which were slowly bursting one at a time. He bit down hard on his lip trying to distract himself from the pain.

He was beginning to hate magic. Even though he had learned several spells over the course of two weeks, each one came at the price of Nick's personal amusement. Nick had taught Adam the throw spell by repeatedly throwing him against the wall until he had finally learned how to throw back. There was the silence spell that Nick had placed on Adam for an entire day, justifying himself by saying he was sick of hearing the youngest Winchester's whiny voice.

Nick had also demonstrated an attack spell by hitting Adam in the nuts with it; but the worst was the binding spell Nick had cast onto Adam that he wouldn't give the reversal to… until several hours later after Adam had already used the bathroom in his pants. And now, poor Adam's hand was the size of a small planet, oozing god only knew what.

Adam walked through the kitchen door to see Angela cutting up some type of root.

"How was your lesson?" She asked not looking up from her project.

"What are you making?" Adam inquired, trying to ignore the throbbing pain emitting from his hand.

"Summoning powder," she stated quickly, still not looking up from her slicing.

Adam gave a thoughtful noise then hissed when yet another blister decided to burst, causing Andrea to turn around. Blue eyes widening, the girl quickly raced over to the taller boy. "Shit Adam what happened to your hand?"

"Nick." Adam gritted out angrily.

Andrea reached over towards the window sill and broke off some aloe to squeeze over Adams hand. It was amazing how in such a short time he was able to recognize almost all the herbs that lay around the kitchen. But then again, that was to be expected from the way Andrea drilled him religiously about each one and all of their properties.

Andrea had Adam's hand back to normal in a matter of seconds with her healing abilities, making the young man breathe a sigh of relief.

"What did you do to piss him off?" She quirked her head to the side whilst going back to her powder making.

"Touched him." Came the simple reply. Leaning up against the counter, Adam nodded towards the small stone bowl Andrea was grinding in. "What's the powder for?"

"I want to see if I can't summon Dean or Sam in Astral form," she said adding powdered dragons blood to the mixture. "With them being so close to Michael and Lucifer, they are bound to know something useful. We really need to figure out how to open that pit back up, not to mention how to kill Lucifer."

"Do you think it will really work? Don't Lucifer and Michael have a pretty good grip on their spirits?" Adam inquired, watching her add sandalwood to the powder.

"Well I'm hoping they'll be able to fight their way free for at least a few minutes to be able to talk. Dean should be able to; he did it before at least." She was now transferring the powder to a glass bottle. "It's the only plan we've got so far so it's worth a shot. Also, with all of us concentrating on one goal, it should be possible."

Adam nodded. "Cool," he said, yawning loudly. "But right now I'm really tired, so that spell is going to have to wait till after I have a little time to rest. I need a long hot shower and at least a two hour nap. Sorry but dealing with Nick is completely exhausting. Plus it's like 1 in the morning. Time flies when you're getting your ass beat I guess."

Andrea smiled her sweet smile, making all of Adam's stress fade away into nothingness. This girls' gift was awesome. "I'm sorry Nick's so hard on you. He's been through a lot… we all have. This kind of stuff can really change a person, you know?

Adam nodded again. He knew just what she was talking about. His relation to Sam and Dean proved that. "It still doesn't mean I like being his damn punching bag. I don't know how much more I can take before I go postal on his ass."

"Be patient, he'll come around." Andrea laughed, brushing a strand of brown hair out of Adams face like a mother would do.

Adam sighed suddenly at peace. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know a great deal, and I've seen inside his head and heart too." She smiled again, letting her hand fall away from Adams soft face.

Adam gave a tired sigh as he slowly walked out of the room. "I hope your right."

Andrea waited until he was completely gone before whispering, "I always am hon… I always am."

* * *

Nick was lying on his bed listening to Lady Gaga when he heard his phone go off. He reached up and removed the earphones with a tired sigh. Dammit, why the hell do people always have to call at the most un-godly hours of the night?

The blonde pressed the phone to his ear. "Speak to me."

"Nick, it's Chuck."

"Mmhmm, get on with it four eyes."

"Temper temper. I had a vision... a teenage girl is going to be in trouble... she's at the mall near you guys, mind checking it out? She will be hurt if you don't do something about it."

"Sure thing," Nick said, sitting up straight on his bed. "What's going to happen to her?"

"I think…" Chuck trailed off then cursed out, making Nick's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Never mind about the might, she is definitely in trouble now. Something captured her and it is trying to torture her for some information. I don't know much… just that you need to hurry. And Nick..."

Nick was already up and out of bed, throwing on his jacket and grabbing his hunting gear. "What?"

"Be careful...something doesn't feel right."

"Understood" Nick said, pressing the end key and shoving the phone into the pocket of his hunting pants.

He always hunted in style. Just because the world might be ending didn't mean he had to go down looking like white trash. Nick went to the other side of the room to look at himself in his full length mirror. Grinning when he saw the black low rise jeans with a metal studded punk belt and his leather jacket covering his long sleeved mesh shirt, Nick nodded before heading through the doorway.

"Oh… woops, can't forget you two guys." Nick quickly retraced his steps and grabbed the two knives on his dresser, tucking them into each of his steel toed combat boots for added protection should his magic fail.

He was about to exit the room once more before a thought crossed his mind.

Why should he tell the others when he was perfectly capable of doing this by himself? Adam was weak and would only slow him down; not to mention he probably wouldn't be very useful in battle yet. He could tell Andrea but then she would insist on coming, as well as bringing Adam with them.

Nick decided that he would do this by himself, with no ones help but his own. He would prove that it didn't take a Winchester to get something done. He would go in there, kill whatever was keeping the girl hostage and bring her back.

It would be as easy as Paris Hilton. Whatever had her couldn't be too powerful or it would have set off the wards he had set out around the perimeter of the town. Nothing supernatural was able to come in a 20 mile radius of them without him knowing about it.

The haughty boy smiled as he ran a hand through his golden blonde hair and his green eyes sparkled in anticipation. He would prove to everyone that he could be the chosen one and then Adam would be forgotten about. He would take on the anti Christ and Lucifer by himself, and he would never have to hear the name Winchester again.

Nick walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out a short knife. Its handle was made of white elk antlers and its silver blade had mysterious runes and sigils engraved on it. It had belonged to a demon named Ruby and possessed the power to kill any demon if stabbed into a vital organ.

After the demon had betrayed the Winchesters she had died at its own blade and the Winchester brothers had carried it ever since. The knife was now supposed to be past down to the youngest Winchester but Nick had other plans for it.

He tucked the knife carefully into a sheath on his belt and smiled, heading toward his bedroom window. Opening up the glass panels, he slyly slid out and glanced out at the blackened sky, pupils dilating to take in the moonlight for him to see.

Once he proved that he could handle things with magic himself, Adam would no longer be needed, and he would no longer need this knife.

Nick smirked as he jumped down from his window, landing gracefully like an assassin onto the cool earth.

**Well there you go guys things are getting exciting lol keep up I'll be updating soon. Please review and comment so I know what your thinking. Reviews are love people and I can't get enough love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I spent all night and morning on this chapter so you guys had better love me. There was allot of research involved and Adams self discovery was hard to word. Well read and enjoy folks.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Adam stood in the shower, letting the hot stream of water hit him and then rolled off down his body into the drain. He breathed in the thick steam that covered his body like a warm curtain of mist.

Having been possessed by an angel did have its benefits thought, Adam thought, gazing down at his nude body. Michael had definitely left his body in tip top shape. He had rippling wash board abs and defined pecks that could make anyone swoon and drop to their knees. He watched his arm muscles flex as he reached up to wash the soap from his hair.

He shut off the water and reached up and grabbed a towel down from the curtain rod to wrap around his thin v cut waist. Stepping out of the shower, Adam let his toned athletic legs carry him over to the bathroom mirror so he could have a better look at himself.

The young man forced himself to look into those lonely hazel eyes. It was like looking at a different person. It was strange how he had come so far from being just a regular pre med student to the person that looked back at him in the mirror. He swept his eyes upward so he wouldn't have to look into those vacant accusing eyes any more: the eyes that told him he just wanted his old life back. Those eyes were a weakness. And Adam didn't have time for weakness.

Adam swept his hand through his dark auburn hair and cringed. He had never let his hair get this out of control, and he didn't want to spend another day listening to Nick's endless arsenal of hair insults.

He reached into the drawer under the sink and pulled out a pair of scissors, staring at the blades that shone silver in the bathroom light. They gleamed like the edge of a deadly knife. He had never cut his own hair but he had watched it be done a hundred times.

Adam would just have to improvise. He carefully combed through his hair and cut the first strand he touched, watching as the lock of shiny auburn hair hit the sink, spreading itself out abstractly on the white porcelain and a part of him became untamed. He began cutting wildly with conviction and purpose.

A part of him knew this was no longer about cutting his hair but about cutting away a part of himself. He could no longer be Adam. The boy who was scared and timid, who resented everyone for bringing him into a word he did not understand. He would no longer long to be normal because there was nothing normal about him.

Acceptance rang through him like a church bell as he watched the hair fall randomly around him. He was now a Winchester, and Winchesters were strong and fearless. A Winchester must be willing to risk everything to help protect the greater good. He was no longer a boy but a man; not because it was what he had wanted, but because it was who he must be if he was going to save his brothers.

He smoothed his short hair into a fohawk then quickly messed it up, settling on a more wild unorganized style. Adam smiled at his new hair, satisfied. But more than that, he had accepted sacrificing who he had been for who he must be. He was Adam Winchester: a hunter, a witch, and a brother.

Adam placed the scissors back in the drawer and his hand brushed against a box. It was a pack of Marlboro cigarettes. He had never smoked before but he pulled a cigarette out anyway and quickly lit it, savoring the first drag as the smoke burned its way down into his lungs. Adam closed his eyes and exhaled, feeling the light buzz that filled his head.

His stress was melting away, almost like when he was around Andrea. He continued smoking his thoughts racing over the last few weeks of his life. Suddenly his head began to hurt again and he desired a strong drink.

After dressing, Adam descended down the stairs and into the kitchen, deciding to raid the liqueur cabinet. He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and pored it into a glass, watching as the amber liqueur filled his shiny cup. He downed it all in one swallow with a sigh and began pouring another double shot.

"Are you getting drunk?"

Adam turned around to see Andrea perched precariously against the counter staring intently at him. How did he not see her there?

"Umm no…" Adam said, trying to explain himself. "I just really needed a drink."

"Are you like an alcoholic or something?" Asked Andrea, squinting her eyes up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"No I just had a headache...plus there's the stress... and I couldn't sleep." Adam found himself stumbling over his words, trying to explain why he was up this early in the morning in a dark kitchen with a cigarette in one hand and glass of straight whiskey in the other.

"Cool." Andrea said, standing up straight. "Pour me a shot, I could use some."

Adam reached into the cupboard and pulled out another glass, poured her a shot and handed it to her with a smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She quickly took her shot and set the empty glass on the counter.

"It's Nick," she said, wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand. "I woke up with this feeling and went to check on him to make sure he was ok. He's gone, and his window was wide open."

Adam shrugged. He could care less what that psychopath did. "Maybe he went for a walk or took off to a bar. He seems like the bar type."

"Through his bedroom window?" Andrea asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at Adam.

"He's done crazier shit." Adam said, finishing off his third cup of whiskey. "Maybe leaping out of a window makes him feel like a bad ass. Personally, I think he's trying to compensate for something."

"You don't understand." She said, sounding a little frustrated now. "He can't just take a stroll down the street or strut his happy ass into a bar."

"Why not?" Adam responded, peering into the bottom of his glass, wondering whether or not he should pour himself another.

"Because," said Andrea, snatching the glass out of his hand so he'd pay attention to her, "While you were busy being sleeping beauty a lot has happened on earth."

"Like what?" Adam inquired, reaching into to the cupboard for another glass since his had been confiscated. He had decided he really did what another drink.

"Like a fucking apocalypse!" She exclaimed, snatching the cup out of his hand before he could even pour himself a drink.

Frowning, Adam and tipped back the Jack Daniels straight from the container.

"So?" Adam slurred out, finally beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. Damn, he missed the tingling feeling.

"So you can't do anything unless you have that stupid mark. You're liable to get stoned if you walk down the street let alone into a bar. Nick did come up with a spell to make it look like we have a mark but we only use it in emergencies. It's to risky to get caught."

"Tell me about this mark you're talking about," said Adam, trying really hard not to further slur his words.

Andrea grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room, shoving him roughly onto the couch. She walked over to one of the many book cases and pulled out an old leather bound book with a cross on it then sat next to Adam, setting the book down and opening it to a certain page.

"16 He causes all, both small and great, rich and poor, free and slave, to receive a mark on their right hand or on their foreheads, 17 and that no one may buy or sell except one who has the mark or the name of the beast, or the number of his name. Revelation 13:16-17," read Andrea, aloud.

"It's the mark of Lucifer, but the Anti Christ is the one who issues it," she further explained.

"Oh." Adam said, remembering what Missouri had told him about the mark of the beast and how it protected people from the crotoan virus. Apparently there was a lot more to this mark. "I don't understand why the mark is such a big deal though. Why not just get it so we can fit in with everyone else? Isn't it just like a tattoo or something?"

Andrea shook her head and continued reading another passage from the Bible.

"If anyone worships the beast and his image, and receives his mark on his forehead or on his hand, he himself shall also drink of the wine of the wrath of God, which is poured out full strength into the cup of His indignation. He shall be tormented with fire and brimstone in the presence of the holy angels and in the presence of the Lamb. And the smoke of their torment ascends forever and ever; and they have no rest day or night, who worship the beast and his image, and whoever receives the mark of his name. Revelation 14:9-11."

"Wow." Adam said, opening his eyes as wide as a fish while gulping down more whiskey. "That seams a little harsh and unrelenting."

"This is all beside the point." Andrea shouted out, slamming the book shut, frustrated at Adams drunken outlook on these serious events. "We need to find Nick now! I've got a bad feeling and I'm afraid he might be in trouble."

"Well if you ask me," Adam lazily said, waving the half empty whiskey bottle in the air drunkenly. "The guy can take care of himself. He's a big boy let him make his own decisions."

"Well I didn't ask you." Andrea huffed out, snatching the bottle out of Adams hand and bopping him on the head with it.

"Oww!" Adam exclaimed indignantly. "That hurt!"

"Hurry and sober up because we're going to go find Nick." She stated, standing up way to fast for Adam to handle at the present moment.

Adam rolled his eyes, trying to come up with an excuse so that he wouldn't have to get off the couch. "We don't even know where to look."

Andrea put her hands on her hips triumphantly. "You're not the only one I'm locked onto like a heat seeking missile. I've got my own private tracking device in my head. I just need to grab some tools to help me hone in on him."

"What you're trying to tell me is you made out with Nick too so that you could get into his head?" Adam gave an all knowing smirk.

"A girls got to do what a girls got to do." She said simply, digging around in a cupboard.

She emerged a moment later with a map, a lighter and a lock of golden hair tied off with black string and shoved everything on the coffee table out of the way, spreading the map down flat.

Adam tilted his head to the side, angling it so he could get a better look from over Andrea's shoulder. "Is that Nick's hair?"

"Yes." She smirked, looking up guiltlessly and winked. "I'm sneaky like ninja, remember?"

"Creepy is more like it," Adam mumbled.

Andrea held the lock of hair over the map which looked to be the town map of Lawrence Kansas and closed her eyes as if in deep concentration. Then she opened them, lit the hair on fire and dropped it on the center of the map.

Adam watched as the map caught on fire and was quickly consumed in blue flames.

"Umm… it's on fire," Adam stated obviously, watching as the flames licked the open air around them.

"Just wait," said Andrea as she waved her hand over the black smoke that was billowing up, smelling strongly of burnt paper. As she did so, the flames slowly receded and went out, leaving only one small piece of the map not charred by the hot flames.

"There," she said, pointing happily at the piece of paper. "He's at the mall and it's a little late to be doing shopping I might add. Hurry up and get dressed in something suitable to hunt in."

"This is all I have." Adam looked down at his plain t shirt and blue jeans.

"Well then, find something in Nick's room. You guys are about the same size." She said as she walked off towards the stair case.

Adam smiled to himself mischievously; he knew how much it would piss off Nick to see him wearing the asshole's expensive clothes.

Adam stood up way to fast and felt his head start spinning like a roller coaster. He took a deep breath to steady himself and headed as quickly as his head would allow to Nick's room.

After searching around, Adam settled for a pair of black boots, dark blue jeans, and a nylon black t shirt that hugged his muscles and allowed him to move quickly and freely.

Adam headed back downstairs and immediately felt under dressed when he saw what Andrea was wearing. She had on skin tight leather pants, a black strapless top that laced up and tied off in the back and knee high black stiletto boots that looked perfect for stabbing someone's eye out. The girl was also wearing a belt loosely at her waist that was lined with what looked like dozens of tiny throwing blades.

"Do you have any weapons?" She asked, ignoring his gawking stare and strapping on a thigh sheath with a very long knife.

"No I figured I've got my magic." Adam fidgeted some, feeling that he too should've brought weapons of some sort. "Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Not if you want to stay alive," said Andrea handing him a gun. "Here take this. All you have to do is aim and shoot. I'm sure you can manage that." She smirked at Adam's frown. "And try not to get knocked over by the recoil."

Adam examined the gun with distaste. It wasn't that he had never handled a gun before it was just that this one looked like something a cowboy would use out of a western.

"Can't I have something made this century?" Adam whined.

"That's the colt you idiot." Andrea spat out, looking at him as if he were a very dumb child. "It's the most powerful gun in the world; it can kill anything."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Adam asked indignantly. "No one ever tells me anything."

Andrea shook her head and started heading towards the door. "Just try not to shoot yourself with it, or more importantly, me."

"What are we driving?" Adam had to jog to keep up. She could move startling fast in those stilettos. "Didn't Nick take the car?"

Andrea looked at Adam as if he had just grown an extra head. "We're taking the Impala of course." She reached into a back pocket and pulled out the set of keys.

Eyes alight with excitement, Adam snatched the keys out of her hand and ran towards the drivers side. "Well then I'm driving."

******Wow hold on guys this next chapter allot of stuff is going down. I can hardly wait to write it. Remember reviews are love so if you love me or even if you don't still review just to tell me how much I suck. See you in the next chapter.**  



	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go guys sorry it took me a couple days to get this out, but I kinda had writer block on how to get it out perfect. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Nick stepped into the food court of the mall, knife at the ready. He gazed around, noting that everything was completely still; but then again it _was_ three in the morning. The blonde had picked his way into the front door and cast a silence spell on the all the alarms before proceeding further into the abandoned area. He needed to make sure he wouldn't be interrupted so that the rescue would be quick; he'd be in and out before anyone realized he was gone from the house.

Nick walked quietly down the main hallway, just narrowly avoiding running into one of the garbage cans people used to empty their meal trays in. It was dark but not completely; the emergency lights shone dimly, giving him just enough light to see by.

He walked passed a Subway, half tempted to sneak in and make himself a sandwich. The whole room smelled strongly of french fries and his stomach grumbled hungrily.

Nick stopped where he was, surveying his surroundings. The whole place was abandoned and the eerie silence was getting to him. Something was wrong and all of his senses were telling him to go back.

Shaking his head, trying to get himself back in the game, Nick wondered since when did _he_ get scared? He was a god damn witch.

Nick gripped his knife tighter to give himself more confidence and looked around. He was at a cross road in the mall and there were several department stores around him, all of their gates firmly shut and it was too dark to make out their signs.

The blonde had never realized how creepy a mall could be until now.

He walked around for several minutes, completely on edge, ready to strike at a moments notice. Soon he had covered almost half the mall with still no leads; only the sinking suspicion that he was being watched.

But Chuck only said that there was one demon with the girl so there shouldn't be anything else.

Nick began to relax at that thought. Maybe Chuck had been wrong. Maybe there was nothing here after all. There were no signs of destroyed property or any struggle. Demons and Croats typically left destruction in their wake.

What was he worried about? Nothing could get through the wards he had put around the town… but still, he would check the rest of the mall anyway just to be sure.

He picked up his pace, green eyes slowly adjusting to the dark as he scanned everywhere, noticing how the manikins in the clothing store windows cast foreboding shadows around him.

Fucking creepy!

He breathed in the cool stale air, trying to detect any hints of sulfur, but there was none.

Rounding the corner, Nick hit a dead end. Sighing in annoyance, Nick glanced around, deciding which way to go next, and flinched as on one of the fluorescent lights flickered on above him, catching him in its bright beam like an unwanted spotlight.

He spun around where he stood, expecting something to reach out and grab him. Something flashed in the corner of his eye and he swung his gleaming blade blindly through the air. Nick could feel his pulse quicken as his racing heart threatened to beat its way out of his chest. He could feel all his muscles as he crouched down waiting for whatever might come but there was nothing there, just the manikins that perched threateningly in the stores windows like vicious scare crows.

Nick heard a scream break through the silent air and felt the breath stop in his lungs. It was like listening to the sound of shattering glass; the voice chilled him to the bone and made his blood curdle where he stood. Shaking his fear away, Nick steeled his emotions and tore off down into the heart of the mall. As he took off towards the direction of the sound, he could hear her agony laced with terror and could only hope he wasn't to late.

He ran, following the sound of the woman's voice; her desperate cries for help echoing off the walls like a wailing banshee.

Rounding a corner near an American Eagle, Nick halted abruptly. He knew he was near, but the woman's cries had ceased and he didn't know which department store she was hidden away in.

Nick didn't want to alert anyone of his presence but it looked like he had no other choice. He needed to find this woman fast before she was slaughtered.

"Where are you!" Nick yelled out, cringing at how loud his voice sounded in the empty mall. "I'm here to help!"

Adam only had to wait a moment before he heard the woman respond.

"I'm in _here!"_ she cried desperately. Nick could hear the relief in the woman's voice but it was almost overwhelmed by her urgency. "_Hurry, _he'll be back soon!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted back, trying to soothe her. The voice was coming from the store to his right.

He looked up and read the sign of the store, Hot Topic. How ironic, he thought to himself as he reached down to pull up the grate that blocked off the store. He tugged hard at it but it wouldn't budge, it had obviously been locked. Damn, he didn't have time for this.

"_Hurry,"_ repeated the voice anxiously.

Nick took a step back from the gate and held up his right hand. He could feel the magic soaring to him like a beloved memory and he held on to it tightly. Grabbing a hold of the gate that stood in his path, Nick pulled upwards.

He could hear the screeching of metal as he yanked it roughly out of his way. When the metal began to give way, he tossed it effortlessly behind him and felt a twinge of satisfaction as he heard it crash loudly to the ground.

Nick smiled to himself. He'd like to see Adam do that.

He stepped quickly into the store, immediately taking in his surroundings. It was like any teen punk store really. T-shirts were arranged neatly on the walls for display and Cd's of all types littered the shelves.

He laughed at the black clothes that teens seemed obsessed with parading around in nowadays and couldn't help noticing a shirt that said 'Team Edward' on it. If only they knew that real vampires don't sparkle when the sunlight hit their skin… Vampires didn't belong in children's day dreams; in his experience they were creatures of nightmares.

It surprised Nick how startlingly in order the store was. Everything seemed to be in its place. There were no signs of any recent struggles. Maybe the woman had already been unconscious when she was dragged here.

"I'm over here." Came a whisper from behind the checkout counter.

Nick walked swiftly across the store, keeping his eyes peeled for any traps. He made his way behind the checkout station and looked down at the woman tied up.

She was strikingly beautiful. Her brown hair cascaded down around her shoulders like a fountain and her frightened grey eyes looked up at him with hopeful expectation. She was wearing a pure white dress that spilled out around her and stopped just below her knees showing off her shiny silver heels on her petite feet. The poor thing looked like she belonged in a fairy tale really, all except for the black mascara that stained her face from her spilling tears.

"_Please hurry,"_ she cried, struggling feebly against the ropes that held her in place. "He could be back any moment."

"Who did this to you?" Nick urged, using one of his knifes to cut through the ropes that bound her delicate hands.

"Some freak claiming he was a _vampire." _She spat out, saying the word in disbelief.

"Where'd he go?" Asked Nick, now cutting through the ropes wrapped around her feet.

"I don't know," she said breathing franticly. "But he said he'd be back soon for me."

Nick took her by her soft hand and helped her to her feet, keeping her balanced while her knees trembled in fear.

"Don't worry," Nick said, trying to comfort her. "You'll be fine."

The blonde looked down at her hand, noticing that it had a strange symbol on it that had started glowing a bright white.

She ripped her hand out of his with surprising strength and Nick felt his heart plummet. Oh… shit…

"Oh I _know_ I'll be _fine,"_ she said, alarmingly calm now, with a peaceful smile spreading across her smooth face. "It's _you_, you should be worrying about."

She lashed out at him with lighting fast speed, the back of her glowing hand striking him swiftly across his temple.

Nick had tried to move but the woman had been way too quick, taking him completely by surprise. He felt his knees give out and hit the ground. All he could see was the woman's serene smile as he faded off into a black oblivion.

Nick came to, his head pounding with pain as if he had been knocked out with chloroform. He tried to move and realized quickly he was fastened tightly to a chair with his arms pinned securely behind him.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bacey," said the woman, sticking her head directly in his view. "For awhile, I though you were going to sleep through all the fun."

Nick called out to his magic, summoning it to come to his aid but he felt nothing.

"It won't do any good trying to cast any spells," she said while mounting him, straddling her legs across his. "The hand cuffs I got around your wrists are engraved with runes that will prevent you from using any magic."

Nick glared up at her. "Well that's no fun."

"I know," she said, pretending to pout. "But even though I'm sure you're going to be a good, a _really_ good, boy for me, you can _never_ be to safe." She ran her hand across his cheek in a display of mock affection.

"Who the fuck are you?" Nick ground out, bored with her games.

"_Language_," she said, placing a finger across his lips.

"Who are you?" Nick repeated, this time leaving out the curse word.

"Good," she said, beaming down at him. "My name is Ruth, and I'm a prophet of the new lord."

The boy turned his head slightly to the side, eyes narrowing. "New lord?"

She nodded her head. "The lord has returned to earth, invited his flock into his open arms. He protects us from Satan's wrath, has offered us a place in heaven. All we have to do is believe and take on his mark as a sign of his faith." She pulled her hair back and showed him a glowing white symbol on her forehead. "He is truly a wonderful and forgiving entity."

Nick looked at her in disbelief. Did she really believe this crap? "How did you get past my wards of protection?" He asked, not wanting to hear anymore of her false doctrine.

"Because anything is possible through our lord and savior," she said, smiling down at him.

Nick decided to cut to the chase. "What do you want with me?"

"You?" She asked, looking at him as if he were a cute puppy. "Child you were only the bait."

Nick finally caught on to her scheme. "You sent that vision to Chuck didn't you?"

Ruth clapped her hands together excitedly as if he were a child who had just taken his first steps. "Yes I sent the vision to him," she said sweetly. "I even sent him the idea that he should call you. I knew you would react blindly. You were so clouded with hatred and resentment towards Adam that you stepped right into my trap. I knew you would come here alone, and I would be able to capture you as easily as a fly with sweet, sticky paper. And now that I have you, Adam will come running to find you. Things couldn't be going more smoothly and I have you to thank for everything."

"What do you need Adam for?" Nick ground out in anger. Damit why was it _always _a Winchester that these damn things wanted? And most importantly, why the _hell _was it _Adam_? "He's nothing special, I can assure you."

"Something tells me you're not to sure about that." Ruth laughed. "He is a Winchester after all, that's why you're so intimidated by him, why you're so jealous. Deep down you know that he's better than you and it makes you so angry. Doesn't it?"

Nick moved his head away trying desperately to avoid he gaze. That bitch nailed it right on the head. She grabbed his face in her hand and made him face her.

"I agree with you Nick," she said speaking quietly. "You're special, you're powerful, and you deserve a special place." Nick looked at her, listening intently to her sugar coated words.

"I can feel your thirst for power Nick, your want to be to be noticed and appreciated. I can give you power, I can teach you magic you could never imagine and everyone would worship the ground you walk on. Your name will live on and Winchester will fade away like a whisper in the wind, never to be heard or spoken again. Join me Nick and I can promise you all this and more. You can even be the general in his army, leading his troops to battle. And when they win it'll be thanks to you. All you have to do is take on the mark and help me kill Adam. I know you want to; I'll even let you do it. I know you want revenge and retribution for what happened to your sister and I can give it to you. Imagine the satisfaction and pleasure you'll feel when you drive the knife through his unsuspecting heart. What do you say; wanna join the winning side?"

Nick sat there and thought. She was right, he did want vengeance and appreciation. He wanted to be remembered, and a part of him even wanted to see Adam dead, but at what price? Nick looked the woman in the eyes and answered.

"I'll admit you're right," said Nick. She sat back and smiled, victory covering her face. "But no matter how much I may want what you said, I could never betray my friends, and I could never serve demon spawn, so you can take your offer and shove it straight up your hairy _ass._"

Ruth slapped him smartly in the face, causing his head to turn with the blow. "Don't ever insult my master," she spat, her whole demeanor changing. "It doesn't matter! I'll kill him anyway, and then I'll kill you."

She turned away from him, pacing around in front of the bound up man, mumbling in rage before halting, causing Nick to brace himself for whatever she did next.

"Do you know what this is Nick?" She asked, pulling out a very sharp looking knife with a polished wooden handle.

Nick smirked sarcastically. "I might be wrong but it looks like a knife."

"Ooh but this is a _special_ knife," she said, her voice dripping with excitement. "It can kill a witch in just seconds flat."

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble and rain on your parade, but any knife with a competent user can do that," Nick said, giving her a look of distaste.

"Yes," she said, sliding the cold blade gently across his cheek. "But this one not only kills the witch but destroys their soul as well. It's kinda like your demon blade. It was made just special for this occasion. We decided we needed to take out a little extra insurance after the pesky record the Winchesters have made for coming back from the dead. And after all... you can never be too safe." She gave him another innocent smile which was really starting to annoy him.

"They'll be here soon, and they _will_ kill you." Nick stated that fact with the utmost sense of confidence.

"And I and my army of croatoans will be waiting..." She replied shortly seemingly unworried.

That worried Nick some. "Croatoans?"

"Yes," she said, nodding her head happily. "You didn't think I'd come alone did you? After all, like I said before, you can never be...

"I know, _too safe,_" finished Nick, gritting his teeth.

"Exactly," she said, her smile gleaming like the edge of a deadly knife. "You can never be too safe..."

**There it is. This next chapter is going to be intense to write but I should have it out soon. Please review, reviews are love, let me know what you're thinking.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is amazing, or so I hope at least. It took me all night and morning to write and lots of trips to the thesaurus. It's my first real battle scene so be gentle on me peeps, I'm doing my best. Please leave me a review I really struggled on this chapter and am dieing to know what you guys think. Well sit down, grab some popcorn, maybe even a soadie pop and just enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 7**

Adam and Andrea entered into the mall and abruptly stopped. There were at least twenty or thirty Croats standing in the food court if not more. They were strategically lined up and spread out to block their way into the mall. For now they were motionless, their blank morbid faces staring at them as if daring them to move. Their faces were gaunt and demented and their red eyes stared madly, all their clothes were worn and torn matching their filthy matted hair. They were disgusting and repulsive and yet for some reason, they were unable to peel their eyes from their grotesque features.

"I know I'm new at this," said Adam looking over at Andrea. "But I have the sneaking suspicion that we walked into a trap."

Andrea just glared at him as if his comment didn't warrant a response.

Adam stared back at the Army of croats, their beady eyes were intimidating and they had a look of intense hunger on their faces. There were women, men, even children all infected by this virus. They were all like mindless zombies now and would stop at nothing to eat him alive. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the mere thought of it.

"This is unusual croat behavior," said Andrea reaching to her belt to unhook several throwing blades. "They usually behave like rabid dogs attacking anything that moves. Anyway this will only make them easier to kill. Stick with me, we need to get past them and into the rest of the mall so we can find Nick. Move fast, don't get bit, and whatever you do don't stop. Now move! shouted Andrea.

Adam watched in shock as Andrea ran full speed at the croats, she used a table as leverage to launch herself into the air flinging throwing blades as she sailed gracefully across the room. Each one hit a croat lodging itself deeply into their skulls causing them to drop to the floor motionless. He watched in horror as the all came to life, charging forward flinging their arms and screaming at the top of their lungs. Andrea threw several more blades into the midsts of seemingly endless croats dropping at least five more to the ground. She removed two daggers from thigh sheaths and attacked the monsters viciously, twirling and spinning her blades with expert precision. She sliced through one croats neck, cleanly severing it from its shoulders, while she used the other blade to skewer an approaching one through the temple just to rip it it out and shove it into another.

Adam had tried to move but couldn't, he was paralyzed in shock, frozen to the ground where he stood. It was like this was happening to someone else, or maybe it was a bad dream he would soon wake up from. All he could do was watch helpless as the croats ran at him, their mouths dripping with drool, their lips pulled back revealing sharp teeth.

Andrea kicked one croat back with her heel, and quickly disposed of another with a quick jab of her blade through its heart. She swung at one croat cutting off it's arm as it tried to grab her, and quickly silenced its screech of pain with her sharp blade. She felt herself being grabbed from behind by tight arms and screamed. She shoved her elbow back into its face and could hear the snap of its nose. It released her stumbling back and she cut it in half with a single blow. She ran and flipped through the air killing a croat as she flew over it and landed smoothly on a table. She struggled to keep her balance as the croats reached for her legs in an effort to pull her down. She stabbed her stiletto heel through ones hand and and cut another's clawing fingers off. she kicked it back roughly to keep the blood from splashing onto her pants. She had the higher ground and she used it to her advantage, stabbing downward trying to keep them from reaching her, she could feel her knives cleaving through flesh with every blow.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Adam standing there motionless as an onslaught of croats charged at him. Andrea let out a battle yell twirling her shiny blades like a cyclone of razors cutting though all the croats around her, she watched as they dropped dead like flies at her feet. She did a back flip over an approaching croat and grabbed at her belt flinging throwing blades in Adams direction trying to slow down their pursuit toward him. "Adam fight!" she screamed as she shoved a knife through two croats at once and twisted the blade.

Adam could see them coming but couldn't figure out how to make his feet move. He even heard Andrea screaming at him at him, he just couldn't make out the words. He was lost from his mind unable to consciously figure anything out. None of this was real, he kept telling himself from the safety of his own head. One of the croats grabbed him and rushed down to bite his neck, he watched as one of Andreas throwing daggers tore through its face showering him with blood. He snapped to when another one of Andreas blades sunk into unsuspecting croats eye and splattered his face with warm blood. He shoved it away from his body and pulled the colt from his belt. The metal felt cold against his sweaty palm. He aimed the gun at one of the running croats and fired, hearing the shot ring through the air and watched as its body was lifted up by the impact of the shot and slammed against another. He ran toward Andrea continuously firing his gun making croats drop one by one.

Andrea round housed a croat across the face and let out a sigh of relief when she heard Adam start firing his gun. She turned her head and watched as he took out three croats one right after another. He was making his way slowly towards her, slamming into any croats that tried to block his path. Why wasn't he using any magic? She twisted her head back around getting focused back on her own fight. Five croats were now charging her at once and she was backed against a wall. She sliced the first two down quickly, but the third grabbed her fiercely by her throat and slammed her her head against the wall. Two more croats came rushing to aid their Conrad in taking her down down. She managed to kick it away from her for a second and free her voice. "Adam, heeelp!"

Adam could see Andrea struggling on the ground but was too far away to help. He shot a hole through one croats head and raised his hand summoning energy to him. He could feel it rushing to meet him and coursing through his body like adrenalin. He focused hard and remembered the spell Nick had taught him for attacking and released the energy. He watched as it punched into the croats on top of Andrea sending them flying in all directions. He ran toward Andrea throwing a binding spell at a croat as it tried to grab him and it fell helpless to the floor. He reached her in time to help her up before any more croats could attack her. She was breathing hard and gave Adam a grateful smile.

"Finally decided to use some magic?" she asked slicing her knife through one of the croats that had tackled her.

"Yeah," said Adam throwing another binding spell at a group of croats. "better now than never."

Having cleared a path Andrea and Adam took off running into the rest of the mall, the croats chasing closely after them. There seemed to be more of them, almost as if they were coming out of nowhere. Adam threw several spells over his shoulder trying to slow them down but their numbers hardly seemed to dwindle. They rounded a corner still flat out running, Andrea leading the way. The croats were relentless following them closely at every turn.

"We need to find somewhere to hide, I don't think we can loose them!" Shouted Adam as they continued sprinting trying their best to keep a good distance between them and the fastly approaching croats.

"Up ahead." panted Andrea. "One of those stores gates is open."

Adam could see the store in the distance and picked up his speed. His lungs were burning like they were on fire and his side felt like someone had stabbed him repeatedly with a knife but somehow he kept running, focusing on that store.

Andrea flew Into the store first followed closely by Adam and slammed the gate down to block off the horde of croats. Adam quickly flung his hand out placing a binding spell on the gate to keep the croats from being able to break it down but or some reason they weren't trying to. Once again they were just standing their with horrid blank expressions, arranging their bodies in a line outside the store to block them from leaving. Andrea turned around and let out a gasp. They weren't the only ones in the room.

Adam saw the woman too. She was approaching swiftly and confidently like an angel of death. Her brown hair billowed triumphantly behind her like a flag of victory. Her eyes were deadly holding a mixture between justice and resentment. On her forehead burned a blinding symbol that radiated hate and judgement. Adam and Andrea stood still for a moment captivated by her powerful persona, and then she raised her right hand.

Andrea watched as the woman raised her white hot glowing hand in their direction, and was immediately snapped out of her reverie. The movement was one of finality, like a general directing her troops, or a prisoner being sentenced to death. She tackled Adam to the ground as a beam of white light erupted above them. Obliterating everything in its path.

From the ground Andrea could see Nick tied to a chair behind the woman. There was no time to think, just act.

"Distract her while I free Nick," She said while swiftly jumping to her feet and nimbly leaping over the woman, landing in a somersault next to Nick.

Adam watched as the woman turned toward Andrea raising her hand hand as if to stop her. Adam called out to his magic and felt it rise up to meet him . He flung his energy at the woman hitting her with a powerful binding spell. She stumbled back a few steps from the force of it and Adam threw all his might into a push spell, sending her flying crashing into a nearby wall. The room shook and the wall splintered behind her from the force of the impact.

Adam watched in dread as the woman easily snapped free from his binding spell and walked away from the wall completely unscathed. Her hand raised holding a glowing silver knife and she pointed it directly at Adam. Adam was scared, he didn't know what on earth the knife was capable of, but he was sure it wasn't anything good.

The woman grabbed Adam into her white light and lifted him off the ground. He was suspended in mid air completely helpless and unable to move. He tried with all his might to push back, to break her hold on him ,but she was too strong and he was stuck there staring down at the glowing knife she pointed at him. He watched as she turned her head away from him with a satisfied smile and flipped her free hand in Andreas direction.

Andrea was working furiously with a small bobby pin trying to pick the the lock on the cuffs that held Nicks hands trapped behind his back. She felt a small bead of sweat work its way down her forehead and drip onto the floor. She gave the pin one more quick turn and heard a small click. Andrea tried to give a small sigh of relief, but it was caught in her throat as she felt her body being violently seized and lifted up off the ground where she had been kneeling. She heard a useless scream leave her mouth and split the air as she watched herself being thrown across the room. She could feel the air in her lungs leave in a vicious gasp as she collided with a nearby Cd case. Cd's showered across the room and she hit the ground already unconscious.

Nick rose from his chair, his hands finally free from those cursed cuffs, his magic a prisoner no longer. He commanded all the elements to him with a force unimagined. Nick could feel the lightning crackling in his hands and he put everything he could muster into it. The lightning exploded from his fingertips, hitting the woman with shocking force and causing her to loose her hold on Adam. Nick stepped forward continuing with his relentless storm of lightning, trying with all his might to bring this woman down to the ground under his powerful spell. He could feel the woman pushing back with her own magic, her white light pressing forward against his lightning with staggering force. He flung his head back and gritted his teeth, his muscles quivering and threatening to give out under the pressure of the magic being shoved at him. Finally his hold broke and both of their spells consumed him, sending him sprawling brutally to the ground while the energy ripped through him ruthlessly. His body was spasming uncontrollably from the after shock and he whimpered in agony unable to move.

Adam watched in terror as his tutor crumbled in defeat under this womans savage wrath. She had reduced him to a quivering mass in mere moments. What could he ever hope to do against her? She seemed invincible to everything. Then he remembered the colt and what Andrea had said, "It can kill anything". He felt franticly at his side trying to find the gun, but it was gone. He must have dropped it , or it had fallen out during the battle. His one hope of winning was torn away just as quickly as it had come, leaving him completely at this womans mercy. He looked up at her her, body was turned away from him at the moment, facing Nick as if making sure he would no longer be a hindrance. He noticed a knife gleaming at her side, its handle was white and polished and he recognized it immediately. It was the demon slaying knife, his brothers had showed it to him just once, but he could never forget that bone hilt. He could kill her after all. Adam rushed forward and snatched the knife from the waistband around the womans white dress.

"Die you demon bitch!" he screamed thrusting the blade viciously through her chest and violently twisting in the blade.

The woman looked down at Adams hand that still gripped the knife protruding from her bleeding chest. Blood spilled over the blade staining her pale white dress with a ocean of blood. The woman placed her hand over Adams gripping it painfully tight. She gave Adam a look of pure malice, never once taking her eyes from his. "Only one problem," she said while slowly using Adams hand to extract the knife from her still bleeding chest. "I'm...not...a..._demon._" She twisted his hand slowly, still looking him in his astonished eyes and not stopping till his wrist gave way and snapped.

Adam heard the knife clatter to the floor, but all he could focus on was the searing pain that was rushing through his arm like thousands of tiny needles. He cried out screaming at the top of his lungs, tears of pain rolling down his cheek. He watched petrified as the womans hand arched back holding the knife that he was so deathly afraid of. Everything was happening in slow motion, yet he could do nothing to stop it. He watched as the knife came down, blazing a path straight toward his heart, and for some reason he felt himself being shoved roughly out of the way. He watched in silent awe as Nick threw himself in front of the flashing blade. It sliced him deeply down his midsection sending a crimson fan of blood splashing to the floor around him. He laid there on the ground clutching his side, trying to stay the blood flow that was already beginning to pool underneath his hemorrhaging body.

For the first time the woman looked aggravated. She reached over and grabbed a fistful of Adams hair, yanking his neck back to reveal his soft flesh. She pressed the knife to his throat and he could feel a thin line of blood trickle down his neck.

"This time you _die,"_ spat the woman, her eyes gleaming with madness.

"Not if I can help it," said a voice behind her.

The woman whipped her head and stared astonished down the barrel of a gun. Andrea smiled and pulled the trigger, spilling her brains all over the floor. She dropped dead to the ground never taking her shocked eyes off of Andrea.

Andrea wiped her sweating forehead with the back of her hand. Her hair was in disarray and she had a long cut down her face, but otherwise she seemed fine.

Adam got up being careful not to put any weight on his broken wrist and watched Andrea run to Nicks side. Nick groaned when she touched him but otherwise he seemed to be ok. She wrapped an around him helping him to his feet and he used her as support to be able to stand. She walked him carefully over to Adam being careful not cause him anymore pain then necessary.

"Are you going to heal him?" asked Adam. Nicks face was pale and and his breath was coming out ragged. He couldn't understand why Nick had taken that blow for him. It didn't make any sense, he hated him.

"No," said Andrea struggling to support Nicks weight. "We need to get out of here now before the croats attack."

Adam looked over at the gate that was blocking them from the croats. Without being under the womans spell they had gone berserk. They were slamming themselves into the gate in an effort to break it down to get to them. The gate was moaning and creaking threatening to give in at any moment. Several of the Croats were even using there heads as makeshift battering rams, spraying blood each time they smashed their head down.

"There's no way we can fight them all," said Adam feeling overwhelmed. "There's way too many and we're all wounded."

"Use...a..magic..circle," stammered out Nick through heavy breaths. It seemed to be taking all he had not to pass out.

Adam turned around and looked back at the gate. The croats were almost through now. They would be in the room in a matter of moments. would he be able to cast a circle that fast, would he be able to hold it long enough to get them out of the mall? He took a deep breath. It looked like he had no choice. He only hoped he had enough energy left in him to make one. He had only ever casted one once and it had took him all day. He pursed his lips, and cursed under his breath. Why did it have to be him?

"_Hurry_ Adam," said Andrea watching the croats, they had broken most of the gate down and a few were even able to stick in their limbs.

Adam concentrated on the energy, he could feel it like a subtle pull and begged it to come forward. He felt his head hurt as he coaxed the magic to work for him, he was drained and it was taking all he had to focus. He felt it creeping to him, and yanked at the energy, desperately trying to get the energy to do what he wanted. He watched in horror as the gate crashed down and the croats started spilling into the room.

"Adam!" screamed Andrea, her panicked voice pushing at him to hurry.

Adam almost gave up consuming to defeat when he felt Andreas encouraging hand touch his shoulder. He felt her warmth flow into him filling him like hot coffee, she believed in him and so did Nick.

The croats were rushing across the room wildly, stumbling over each other in an effort to reach them. Adam used his new found strength to throw up his energy molding into a cocoon of bright blue light to surround them.

The croats crashed into his circle, bouncing of it like bugs on a light bulb. He cringed against their combined weight but did not give in, refusing to submit now after all he'd been through.

Adam couldn't really remember the long grueling walk through mall back to the front doors. It had taken all his concentration to focus on his circle and not letting the croats bash there way through it like they had the gate. He couldn't even remember the binding spell he had placed on the doors to keep the croats from following them outside. What he did remember was Andrea peeling out of the parking lot in the Impala, and watching the mall fade away behind them in the distance like a bad memory.

**There you go guys, the longest chapter I've written so far hoped you liked. As for this next chapter hope you're ready because I'm going to have to kick the rating up to mature. Yeah I'm going to go there lol. Can't wait to write it. As for you guys reviews are love so please review this chapter, I worked long and hard on it, it was grueling and required copious amounts of coffee so please be kind to me and tell me what you think. See you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry it took me a couple of days to post this but I struggled writing this chapter. There's allot of new stuff in here. Also I made this chapter extra long for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy it.**

**WARNING!: As promised here is the mature chapter,and the rating is now kicked up. I must warn you this chapter is a little graphic and contains slashy smut. For those of my readers who do not care for this, I suggest you skip the second half of the chapter after the line divider. (I did that for a reason) For those who continue forward to read the entire chapter thank you for your openness. Well without further ado, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Please enjoy. (and try to not get too hot and bothered) **

**CHAPTER 8**

As soon as they got through the door to the house, Nick collapsed to the floor from blood loss. Adam grabbed him before he could hit his head on the ground.

"Get off me," said Nick shrugging away from Adams grasp.

"I'm just trying to help!" exclaimed Adam a little angry.

Nick stumbled over to the couch and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels that was still on the coffee table. He tipped the bottle back gulping it down greedily, trying to numb himself of his gushing wound.

"Do me a favor...Don't" said Nick in between swallows.

Adam looked around. Andrea had ran off to go grab some type of potion. Apparently because the wound had been made with a magic knife, she needed to clean out the black magic before she could heal him. He would have to deal with Nick on his own.

"What's your god damn problem?" asked Adam not being able to reign his temper in this time. Maybe it was the adrenalin from the battle, maybe it was because he was exhausted, or maybe it was just because he was still a bit tipsy, but he was not going to put with Nicks bullshit, even if he was bleeding to death.

"Maybe it's that fact your an incompetent moron, and sat around with your thumb up your ass causing me to get sliced to ribbons by a cursed knife. Or it could just be that your hair makes you look like a total flamer. You decide," said Nick finishing off the last off the bottle and letting out a large belch.

"You didn't do so hot yourself, flopping around on the ground like a fish out of fucking water." Adam shot back.

"Don't you fucking insult me, you spineless piece of shit, I took a fucking knife to the stomach for you!" shouted Nick standing up ignoring his bleeding side, and pointing an accusing finger in Adams face

.

"No one asked you to do that you conceited selfish prick!" Shouted Adam knocking Nicks finger out of the way. "You know if you hadn't decided to play the hero and run off in the middle of the god damn night, none of this would have fucking happened!"

"Tell that to my gaping flesh," hissed Nick just inches away from Adams face.

"You're nuts," said Adam shaking his head. "If it hadn't been for _me_, you would still be tied to a fucking chair getting groped by a psycho bitch. So maybe you should stop acting like a fucking _victim_, and thank me for for saving your ass."

Nick leaned forward and spit a mouthful of blood into Adams stunned face. He watched as it dripped slowly off his face and down his chin. "Thanks...for _nothing."_ Said Nick glaring into Adams furious eyes.

Adam was fuming, he went delirious, grabbing Nick by his throat and slamming him down on the table. He watched as the table shook and items scattered themselves on the floor.

Andrea rushed into the room and saw Adam choking Nick.

"Stop!, " she screamed running at them, trying to pry Adams fingers away from Nicks neck. "Adam...he's _bleeding!"_

Adam loosened his grip and held out one hand warning Andrea stop.

"You boys are ridiculous," she said throwing the towels down on to the ground. "Honestly can't you boys have your macho show down when one of you isn't dieing?"

"This needs to get settled now," said Adam still feeling the blood leaking down his face. Nick just glared up at him.

"_Fine _but don't blame me when he bleeds to death." Andrea turned on her heel to stomp towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Adam called after her.

"To get more whiskey," she shouted back.

Adam turned back to Nick eying him down.

"What's your fucking problem with me, why do you have this vendetta against me? And don't give me some smart ass response. I want the truth right now!" Said Adam gripping Nicks shirt tightly in his fist.

Nick laughed loudly in Adams face. "You Winchesters are so god damn arrogant. You think the world owes you something, that people should open up and spill themselves to you just because you no one owes you anything, that's not how life works. Your family is so clueless, always dragging people into your self righteous crusades, never caring who gets hurt or dies in the process."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Adam shaking his head.

"Of course you don't," said Nick,his eyes gleaming in fury." You're too worried about _you,_ to think that there might be a problem with someone else. You're too consumed in your own personal drama to figure out what's going on with someone else. Well I'll tell you what's wrong with _me_." Said Nick shoving Adam to the floor so he could tower over him. "Your goddamn brothers got my sister killed! Drug her into one of their missions first and made her go blind, her eyes exploded in their sockets. They made her summon a fucking angel! A blind psychic, kind of ironic isn't it?" Said Nick letting out a short laugh.

Adam shook his head in shock. "I'm so...

"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry," said Nick punching the ground next to Adams face. "Because sorry won't bring my sister back, and sorry doesn't do a god damn thing! After they made her go blind they didn't stop there, They made her help again, even though she said she didn't want to, even though she told them to never get her involved with their angel and demon bullshit again. They had her take their astral spirits out of their bodies so they could run around the town playing cops and robbers, made her watch over their unconscious bodies. While they were gone a demon came and attacked. It killed her as she fought over your brothers bodies, she died protecting them, even though all they had ever done was cause her grief and pain."

"I don't know what to say," said Adam looking sadly up at Nick. And he really didn't, he was speechless.

"Why are you and your brothers so special?" demanded Nick his eyes welling up with tears. "Why do you guys get to keep coming back to life? Why does everything go out of its way to break the laws of nature for you? No one is supposed to get a second chance at life, dead people are supposed to stay dead, and you guys are no different.

Adam watched helpless as Nicks body shook with silent sobs. He wanted to help take away his pain but he knew the only thing he could do was listen.

"Do you want to know what kills me the most?" Asked Nick his eyes red, tears streaming down his distraught face."The fact that now I'm helping you save your brothers, teaching you magic. When I know deep down, it doesn't matter what I do, how much magic I learn, or how powerful I become. I will never be able to save my sister, and there's nothing I can do to bring her back."

Adam placed his hand firmly on Nicks shoulder and for the first time he didn't shove it off or curse him. He just looked up at him broken and shattered, despair covering his face.

Adam looked down at Nick and spoke. "I'm not going to tell you that everything is going to be ok because that would be a lie, and I can't promise you no ones going to get hurt because I don't know what's going to happen. But you have to know that I am not my brothers, and you shouldn't judge _me_ by _their _actions. And just like you took that knife for me today, I would be willing to do the same for you in a second."

Nick smiled at Adam. He opened his mouth as if to say something but his eyes just got really wide and he fell to the floor completely still. Adam reached over to take his pulse, he wasn't breathing, the loss of blood had finally caught up with him.

"Andrea!" screamed Adam. He sat up straight over Nicks body placing the heal of his palm on Nicks chest and began performing cpr. Being a premed student did have its benefits, thought Adam to himself. He began doing compressions trying to get Nicks heart to start beating again.

Andrea ran into the room. Oh my god! She screamed falling to Nicks side.

"Hurry heal him," shouted Adam his arms pumping rapidly. Nicks still body moving limply under each push.

Andrea cut Nicks shirt away with a knife and poured the potion onto his gaping wound. The purple liquid mixed with his blood and hissed angrily, sending a stench of burning flesh into the air. It was eating away any taint the cursed blades magic might have left in him. She placed her hands over the open wound and and waited to feel warmth in her palms but nothing happened.

"I can't heal him unless he's breathing," said Andrea distressed, her eyes full of tears.

Adam stopped compressions and tilted Nicks drooping head back to open up his air way. He pinched his nose shut with his finger and thumb and breathed to slow breaths into him. Adam watched as Nicks chest rose and fell with each deliberate breath.

He began doing compressions again. "Breathe god damn it." He said through gritted teeth. But Nick remained motionless. He lowered his head again to give two more breaths, his lips on on Nicks. They were soft and moist and his breath tasted like copper from the blood. It was strange he had never had his lips on another mans before.

Adams eyes widened as he felt Nicks mouth part underneath his, a small breath escaping. Adam tried to raise his head but he felt a firm hand pressing him back down. Nicks lips moved slowly against Adams, as if testing the water, and then quickly picking up their pace, urging him to kiss back. Adam gave in, no longer fighting but pressing into the kiss intimately. His mouth opened allowing Nicks tongue in. It was exhilarating but shocking at the same time. He could feel Nicks tongue gliding gently inside his warm mouth as if searching for something. He tasted strongly of whiskey. Nick let out a low moan and Adam could swear he felt a tingle somewhere he shouldn't. He pulled away abruptly, the moment broken and he stared down at Nicks blank face hoping it would hold some answer.

Nicks eyes fluttered open as if he was just waking up from a long nap. His eyes opened wide realization finally dawning on him, Surprise filling his gawking face. He blinked a couple more times as if to reassure himself of the reality of the situation at hand.

"You're not Andrea," he said after a few agonizing minutes. His body shifted uncomfortably on the floor beneath Adams stiff body.

Adam quickly jerked up into a kneeling position. He ran a shaking hand through his now short hair.

"I d-don't know...I had thought... I felt you kiss...I was in shock...didn't know what to do...sorry, Adam stammered out. He felt extremely uncomfortable and wanted to dissolve into nothingness.

"It's all good, mistakes happen," said Nick.

"Wow, you guys really take the term kiss and makeup literally don't you," said Andrea a thin awkward smile etching its way into her shocked face.

Adam looked at Andrea then back at Nick. He was completely at a loss for words. I...I've...I gotta put the cookie in the ignition...so I can get my sweater from the polar bear. Blurted out Adam quickly standing up and almost falling back down. He raced out of the room as fast as his feet would carry him, snatching up the bottle of whiskey as he went.

* * *

Adam got to his room and closed the door shut firmly behind him. He was panicking and his his stomach felt like it was on the ground. He took several deep drinks of the whiskey, trying desperately to calm himself. He put a hand to his pounding head. Had he said, put the cookie in the ignition so he could get his sweater from the polar bear? What did that even mean?

He went into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto his hot face. Why was he freaking out so bad. It wasn't even a real kiss it, it had been a mistake. Nick had been a delirious, he had thought he was Andrea. And it wasn't like he had wanted it or enjoyed it, he had tried to pull away but couldn't. But why had he kissed back, why had his body been tingling. Shit! Nick prob thought he was gay now and would use this as leverage to dangle over him the rest of his life. He would never let him live this down. It wasn't his fault really, he hadn't known what to do. He had been in shock, was exhausted from battle, not to mention the fact of how much whiskey he had drank today.

Adam looked down at the bottle in his hand and started chugging, if he drank enough he could pretend none of this had ever happened. And he really didn't need to pretend anything because nothing really had happened. It had all been one huge, awkward, traumatizing night. Hell he probably wouldn't even remember this in the morning. He laughed out loud to himself finally calming down. Damn the whiskey really helped.

Adam looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was askew, there was a thin line of crusted blood on his cheek and the dark circles under his eyes made it look like he hadn't slept in weeks. He let out a long sigh and felt the hot air brush against his pink lips on the way out.

He could still feel that kiss on his lips. It was haunting him like a bad dream, and a part of him wondered what it would be like to do it again. Kissing Nick hadn't been horrible, kinda nice. He tried to push the thought out of his head but it came flooding back in.

He had kissed plenty of girls, made out, fooled around, but for some reason he had never lost his v card. It never had been the right moment he guessed. He had never done _anything _with a guy though. Well of course he hadn't, he wasn't gay. But kissing Nick hadn't been like kissing a girl, it had felt different. He scratched his aching head confused.

Adam heard three knocks on his door. He spun around and left the bathroom.

"Yeah," he said not really wanting to go to the door and open it.

Nick opened the door and stepped in. He caught himself on the door almost falling over and stumbled his way into the room. He used the wall as support not to fall over and looked up at Adam giving him a smile.

"You're drunk," said Adam noticing a cup in his hand filled halfway with dark liquid.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how low your tolerance is when you've lost most of your blood.

Nick set his back against the wall and rested his head. "You shouldn't take advantage of a poor boy when he's passed out, people could get the wrong idea." He swiveled his head in Adams direction, struggling to keep it up.

Adam rolled his eyes, and took a drink of his whiskey. Obviously Nick had come just to make fun of him, this would be tiring.

" I was giving you mouth to mouth, trying to save your life. You're the one who kissed _me."_

"Well that doesn't count," said Nick shrugging his shoulders. "I was delirious, half dead, I thought I was kissing some hot chick in heaven. Not some sexually confused teen."

"I'm not sexually confused!," said Adam more defensively then he had meant. He was staring at Nick, his shirt was still off from when Andrea had removed it earlier. His muscles rippled each time he breathed in, and the cut along his stomach led his eyes all the way down to his waist. His pants were riding down low and he couldn't help noticing the deep v cut muscle that left something to be imagined. He tore his eyes away quickly hoping Nick hadn't noticed.

"It's okay" said Nick. I know I'm hot, I have to hear it everyday. And I just wanted to let you know that I'm not homophobic, just don't try any of that sneaky gay stuff.

"I'm not gay."

"I understand," said Nick putting his hands up as if surrendering and almost falling over. I'm cool with it. I even had a gay dog once."

"I'm not gay." repeated Adam.

"I know your confused, alone in the dark world, curious, just next time you try to make out with me you could at least offer to buy me dinner." Nick gave a short laugh at his own joke.

"Whatever," said Adam. "I have to pee."

He left the drunken guy to fend for his self and headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

When he stepped out he saw that Nick was laying on his bed spread eagle breathing heavily.

He watched Nick laying there sleeping. His chest was slowly rising and falling with his slow even breaths. His hair fell down around him, looking like a golden halo on his pure white sheets. One hand was dangling limply over the side of the bed and the other rested lightly on his crotch. His arms were toned and defined. his abs looked like someone had cut them out by hand, they were deeply etched into his pale body.

Adam swallowed and noticed he was breathing fast. He should wake him up, tell him to go to his own room so that he could go to sleep. He really needed sleep, he was drunk and exhausted totally not thinking straight, literally.

There more Adam looked at Nick the more he wanted to not wake him up. It wasn't that he looked like angel and didn't want to disturb him, far from that. The way he was spread out kind of made him look like a rag doll, and there was a thin line of drool on his open mouth that was slowly starting to dribble down his chin. It was just that he kind of enjoyed watching him in a creeper type of way. And Nick, dare he admit it was kind of sexy. Maybe he was just a little curious, there was nothing wrong with that. This was a new age.

Adam wondered what Nicks skin felt like, and he really had the urge to touch his chest, run his hand down those wavy muscles. He took a glance at his bedroom door, it was shut. He took a deep breath and place two fingers along the slash the knife had made. He gently glided them down to his lean stomach. Damn Andrea could sure work magic with healing. His heart skipped a beat as he continued to feel his way down to his pelvis. His skin was smooth and tight, and seemed to flex under his touch. He looked up at Nick making sure he wasn't awake. He brushed his hand against the hard v shape muscle right above his crotch and felt a hand grab his tightly.

Nick was looking down at Adam suspiciously his hand around his wrist.

"I thought I said no sneaky gay stuff," said Nick narrowing his eyes at Adam.

"I'm not...I was just..." Adam realized he had no excuse to be practically groping Nick and even if he did, he would never believe it.

"It's whatever, you can do what you want." Said Nick his face blank.

"What do you mean?"

"Go ahead have fun," said Nick giving him a wink.

"What do you mean?" asked Adam confused and a little dazed. What the hell was happening.

"I'm so wasted right now that I can barely remember my name. I assure you I won't remember what happened in the morning. Plus to be truthful I haven't go laid in months, so some action would be nice. Just don't think I'm giving you head, and if you try to stick it in me I'll punch you in the face." Nick sprawled out kind of pushing his pelvis forward and put his hands behind his head while closing is eyes.

Adam just stood there stunned not knowing what to do. He should leave the room and go sleep in the living room. It wouldn't be right to take advantage of him while he was fucked up. 3Adam turned his gaze to the bottle of Jack Daniels on the side of the bed. If he was completely messed up too then maybe it would be okay. Or at least that's what he convinced himself.

Adam grabbed the bottle and downed the rest of it. He tossed the empty bottle to the side and sat down next to Nick. He reached over sliding his hand down his body, feeling his tender skin beneath his nervous fingers. He felt his way down Nicks thigh and could feel Nick push his body against him as if urging him to touch him more. Adam bit his lip, his body was tingling and his mind was fuzzy, what in the world was he doing.

He pressed his lips against Nicks hot skin, god it seemed to heat up underneath his touch. He blew down on his stomach and watched as his body quivered. Adam felt at Nicks waist running kisses all along his hard abs and stopping right above the waist of his jeans. He slid his hand along the inside of his leg and pushed himself against him, wanting to feel every inch of Nicks body.

Nick couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Adam and pushed him down on the bed yanking at his shirt. It came off quickly and he pulled Adam against him, roughly grinding his hips into Adams. Adam let out a low moan and groped wildly at the zipper and button on Nicks skin tight jeans. Nick helped, easily ripping them of and throwing roughly to the side. He grabbed Adams hair yanking his head back and kissed his neck, running his mouth up to bite his ear. Adam squirmed underneath him as if struggling to get free but Nick held him tight, Breathing hot breath into his ear.

Adam pulled his pants down at the same time struggling to keep up with the kisses that Nick was attacking him with. Adam gasped for air as he felt Nicks hand traveled along his thigh and touch his crotch. He bit down on his lip and pulled Nick down jamming his tongue into his mouth, trying to taste all of him. He gripped at Nicks ass and bit his neck, smiling when he heard him let out a low growl. Adams legs wrapped around Nick pulling him closer, he arched his back grinding himself against him while running his hand down down his back.

Nick grabbed Adams leg and lifted up, situating himself in-between him. His heart was racing as he was struggling to keep himself steady. He put crotch against Adams ass and Adam rubbed aggressively against him, practically begging for it. Nick placed one arm on each side of Adam and looked down at him. He was breathing heavy and his eyes were squeezed tight shut. His hands groped aimlessly at his abs and slid down stoking his thigh. He lowered his head down near Adams shoulder blade and bit down hard. At the same time he rammed into Adam as hard as he could, feeling his tight friction intimately heat him.

Adam screamed out loudly and clawed at Nicks back. His eyes watered and he cursed Nick underneath his breath. The pain was excruciating and all he could focus on was how the pain seemed to travel all the way into his stomach. He tried to move to break away, but couldn't. Nick had his hips in a death grip and was pounding into him at a rapid rate, stopping only to pull him back down when he slid himself too far away. Adam gripped at the sheets fisting them in his sweaty palms. His back and thighs ached and he wanted so much for Nick to hurry up and come. He tried relaxing focusing on the tempo of him slamming him into the bed when he felt it.

It felt like someone had tapped something in his body, hitting a spot that sent shivers through every inch of him. Something rocked his body sending blissful clarity through the pain. He pushed into Nick trying to get more of that sensation, angling his body so Nick hit that soft spot with every thrust. He moaned and tilted his back feeling like his body was on fire with pleasure. He slid his legs up further relishing how they brushed against Nicks hot sweaty skin. He rocked his waist against Nick keeping rhythm with his steady beat.

Nick rushed up to meet every upward thrust that Adam gave. At first he had almost felt bad feeling how clenched and uncomfortable Adam had been, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. He had felt as if he had been driving himself into warm water and it had turned into an animal. But now seeing the way Adam quivered beneath him rubbing himself against his body, grinding into him viciously, turned him on in a whole new level.

Adam was hiking his leg up, begging Nick to go in deeper and he happily did so, burying himself til he could go no further. Working his body like an exotic stripper dancing on a pole.

Nick could feel the sensation like an itch at the back of his neck. It ran through him hot like some drug and he knew at any moment he would explode. He dug himself into Adam, their hips connecting hard and fast. He gasped and burst into him, lights going off like fireworks in the back of his head.

Adam too had felt himself climaxing. His body shuddered underneath Nick and he went into small pleasurable seizures. He felt a hot stream hit his stomach and he bit into Nicks arm waiting til the after shocks of the orgasm receded.

Nick pulled out of Adam slowly, making sure to brush himself against Adams sweaty and spent body. He watched as Adam lowered his leg and turned over on the bed facing away from Nick. He was slowing his breathing down and pretending horribly to be asleep.

Nick smiled to himself and reached down to grab his pants. He pulled them on with a loud yawn and stretched. He winced as he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked over at Adam on last time, thinking hard to himself. If someone had told him weeks ago that he would being screwing Adam Winchester, he would of laughed in their face. But now for some reason it wasn't so bad. He actually didn't mind the thought of maybe being with Adam again either. Strange how things seemed to work themselves out in weird ways. Make up sex he thought to himself as he headed toward the door. How witty. But it didn't matter he told himself as he headed toward his own room. Because like he'd told Adam, he wouldn't remember this in the morning and he hoped for his sake he wouldn't either.

**Well there you go. I worked hard on it so you better review, I did all the writing so you better leave a comment. lol besides reviews are love people. I am sorry if for some reason I violated, offended or ruined the story for any of you but this scene was going to be put in from the get go. I tried hard to make the scene hot and sexy without making it slutty and skanky so tell me how I did with that. Believe me it wasn't easy. If you guys really liked this stuff then I will write more into further chapters, if not well things can always be improvised. As always I look to please my readers. Anyway I will update soon, til then laters! love you Lynx!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hmmm. I'm really frustrated, I had writers block all night not really knowing what to write. Finally I figured I better deal with the boys emotions over what happened. I really don't know how I feel about this chapter. I think I'm too used to writtng action. Maybe it's just me but I just don't feel like this chapter flowed right. I'm really looking forward to yuns opinions. Be honest.**

**CHAPTER 9**

Adam woke up his head pounding. He sat up and immediately rushed to the bathroom. He puked into the toilet feeling it burn its way out of his throat. Damn he hated hangovers. He retched again feeling his stomach turn and all his muscles tense.

He sat up slowly and washed his mouth out in the bathroom sink. His whole body ached from the night before from the battle, He also hurt somewhere he had never hurt before. Shit this sucked.

Adam supported himself on the counter as all his memories from last night flowed into him like a swat team. He clinched his teeth. He could really use some pain killers.

He cursed himself as he remembered what had happened with Nick. He had wanted so much to forget that. It had been painful and amazing all at the same time, and when their bodies had been one he had felt happy. Well maybe happy wasn't the word for it, but for once he hadn't felt alone. He ached for Nick to be inside him again almost as much as his body ached right now.

Did this mean he was gay? Did the fact that he wanted to sleep with another guy mean there was something wrong with him. He felt sick again and rushed to the toilet to vomit. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and sat back. What would his brothers think when they found out. They would probably think he was disgusting, reject him. The thought of this made him feel even more alone than he already did.

What would Nick do to Adam if he remembered. He would probably accuse Adam of taking advantage of him, and a part of felt like he had. He should never had done it. This one action had probably single handedly ruined everything.

He would have to pretend it never happened. He could not let this get in the way with everything that still needed to happen. Nick had been way to drunk to remember anything, he had said so himself, so he would be able to play it off like everything was completely normal. No big deal, he had it all figured out.

Adam stepped out of the bathroom and headed out of his room. He needed to find Andrea to see what the plans were for today. As he stepped into the hallway he looked over at Nicks room. The door was cracked and he could hear him moving around in there. He was gripped by a sudden fear and realization. Nick might not remember, but he did. What if somehow he pulled it out of his head, what if Andrea saw it. They were both kinda psychic, Andrea more so then Nick, and there was the chance that they could pick up on something. He had to figure out a way to block them from getting into his head, make sure his secret stayed a secret. Then something dawned on him. Andrea had a book of potions, he could look through it and find something. He was sure there was something in there like a memory potion,something to make him forget what happened last night. He could wipe his memories clean. It was brilliant, not only would they not ever be able to find out, but he could forget. He would no longer feel anything unusual toward Nick, he would no longer think of the moment of the biggest mistake of his life. He could go back to liking girls, boys never crossing his mind. While he was at it he would also delete that awkward kiss they had shared.

Adam switched the direction he was walking and instead of heading to find Andrea, he headed towards the library to find that book.

He pushed open the door to the library. There was a green couch against the wall, and old pictures hanging randomly. It smelled a bit like dust, and he let out a loud sneeze. There were several book cases through out the room, each one crammed full of all types of books. Wow, said Adam to himself, Missouri really liked to read.

He scanned the book shelf closest to him, running his finger along the spines as he read the titles. The first book case was all encyclopedia's which made him laugh. Now that there was the internet stuff like these were obsolete. The second shelf was all pleasure reading, novels and different types of fiction. The third book shelf was all metaphysical, opening your third eye, psychic protection, a basic book of white spells. And then he found what he was looking for. It was leather bound with a green cover and read, "Potions,Brews,and Powders."

He opened it up and quickly scanned through the contents. There was love potions, protection oils, do as I say powder, zombie powder,psychic enhancement herbs, and a forget full potion. He had been right there was something he could use. It required various different herbs, that he would be able to find around the house. And a hair belonging to the person, that would be his. He also needed juniper wine and rose oil. He tore out the page and stuck it in his pocket. He was pretty sure they had all those things, if not he could improvise.

He turned around and saw the door open. It was Andrea, she seemed startled to see him.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked shutting the door.

"Oh I thought I would do some studying, you know look through some books on magic." He reached up and set the green book book back on the shelf. Her eyes carefully followed him.

"You know that I know you're lying right? I can feel it in your Aura, you're also nervous about something."

Adam started doing math problems in his head. He knew if he didn't think about the thought he wanted to keep secret, that she couldn't read it. "Why do you feel the need to barge into my mind every chance you get? Is there no such thing as private for you?.

Andrea tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips. "No need to get your panties in a bunch, I was just saying. Anyway you should probably know that we're going to do that summoning ritual tonight. I've decided on using Dean. He was able to fight Michael before, so maybe he can do it again. I want you to be there, he's your brother, plus I want you to see how a summoning ritual is done. This will be good practice for you. Nick will be there, if that's okay with you."

Adam shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the door. "Why wouldn't it be?" He asked defensively.

Andrea flipped her hair, a nervous tick of hers. "Well I knew you guys have issues, and most of the time he wants you dead, I just didn't know if you felt comfortable with him being there, this will be the first time you've seen your brothers since the whole Michael escapade."

"It's fine, I think me and him worked out our differences, I think he can tolerate me now."

"Good," said Andrea as Adam started to walk away. "That will make things allot easier from now on, especially on me. Oh and Adam..."

"Yes," said Adam looking over his shoulder.

"on that equation you're currently working on, you forgot to carry the one." She smiled sweetly at Adams stunned face and gracefully shut the door.

* * *

Adrea walked over to the bookshelf and yanked the green potion book off the shelf. She flipped through it and the book kind of fell open to where a page had been ripped out. She smiled to herself, a forgetful potion? She had been right.

Why did boys have to be so stupid? If Adam had been just calm and collected she never would have suspected that anything was wrong. But when she had come into the room his body language had practically been screaming that he was hiding something. Normally she could only pick up on emotions, and energy. But Andrea was now tied to Adam after the charm she had put on him. His mind had basically been going off like a fire alarm. He had done well blocking for a while. She had to give him his props. She would have never thought of doing math problems in her head, but then again she hated math. But her telling him that he had forgotten to carry the one, and breaking his train of thought, was all that she had needed. His memory of his night with Nick had floated up to the surface of his head, and she had plucked it out as easily as plucking a petal off a flower.

She sat down on the couch and thought. Why was Adam so scared of her knowing what had happened. Did he really think that she would judge him or something. It didn't really make any sense to her. But it had made even less sense that he was wanting to do a forgetting potion. When she had read the memory he had seemed to enjoy what was happening, but now he wanted to delete it. It was Adams mind and he could do whatever he wanted, she really had no right to stop him. And if she tried to confront him on it he would probably get pissed that she had rifled around his mind.

She ran her hand through her wavy brown hair and sighed. Andrea had seen all of Nicks memory's, just like she had Adam, and she remembered them like they were her own. There were things that Nick hid well from everyone, and she was the only one who had ever been able to glimpse the truth. It hurt her to know how much he hurt, but there was nothing she could really do. She knew that Nick was too proud to admit his inner pain, and she had never confronted him on some of the things she saw. It just saddened her to see the way the things were playing out between the two, and she felt helpless because there was nothing she could do to stop it. She had seen a chance for happiness and truth to win. But now she watched all that crumble apart in front of her, like a derelict building.

Being psychic sucked! Her mama had taught her never to interfere with peoples personal lifes, Even if they were being completely stupid and ignorant. She had said, "if you try to fix things for people, if you try to change things, they'll blame you when it doesn't turn out right. Even if all you had been trying to do was help. You have to believe in the best in people and hope they make the right choice. Sometimes they will, sometimes they won't, but ether way all we're aloud to do is watch. Our job isn't to stop what's going to happen, it's to be there when they fall apart and help them pick up the pieces. Being psychic isn't easy, because if it was everyone would be psychic. It's hard, it's unfair, and it's full of tough choices. So get used to it."

This would be one of those tough choices. She would let Adam do what he felt he needed to. But she hoped and prayed with everything she had that he didn't take that potion. She hoped for both his and Nicks sake that he made the right choice. Mainly because she didn't feel as if she had the strength to pick up the pieces of two broken friends.

* * *

Nick was placing protection oil on his wrist, neck, and above his heart, he was getting for the summoning ceremony. He of course would be casting the circle, and invoking the elements. Andrea would be reaching beyond the veil and calling forth Dean from the pit of hell, or wherever it was he was vacationing. He set the oil down and reached into the drawer for his ceremonial dagger. It was double edged and had a dark ebony handle. The blade had been given to him as a gift by his sister. He loved it and used it only during very powerful or important rituals. He held the blade out in front of him, watching as the light made it shimmer, it sent a rush of energy into him at the mere thought of using it.

He set the knife down and closed his eyes. It was hard being a witch. Especially when you were invoking things. He could hide himself from most everyone , but when he picked his blade up to cast, he had to face who he really was. The energy didn't allow for lies when it ran through you. It brought everything up to the surface, made you look at yourself, almost as if you were standing in front of a mirror. Right now he was thinking about his biggest lie. The one he had refused to admit to himself for years.

He hadn't been telling the truth when he had told Adam and himself that he wouldn't remember what had happened. He always remembered, and right now the thought was haunting him. Adam hadn't been the first guy he had been with. There had been plenty of others. He had never really liked women. They confused him and he had never really been attracted to them. He had known for a while that he might be gay, but he always put the thought aside. He just told himself that he hadn't met the right girl yet, convinced himself that it didn't matter if he fooled around with guys as long as he didn't have any feelings for them. It had never been a problem till now, until after last night.

Nick had kept his secret from everyone for years. Not even the guys he had been with knew he was gay. He always slipped something in their drink to make them forget what had, happened, or filled their head with a glamoury that he had been someone else. It worked, and they were never any the wiser of it. Once he was done with them he never went back, and he never really wanted too. He had slipped something in Adams drink too. He had put it in the whiskey when he had went to go use the bathroom. He didn't use a forgetful potion, or a glamoury this time. He had used a potion that stripped away any inhibitions. Basically it took away any doubts they may have, causing them to do stuff they normally wouldn't. He also may have put an aphrodisiac in there as well. It had been perfect because he knew that Adam had wanted to do something. He could feel it in the kiss. He had just been too scared to try. Nick didn't feel bad about it. He never did. He had wanted Adam, and he always got he wanted.

Nick opened his eyes and looked at the ground. He was really confused. He had been with Adam, but it hadn't felt like anything he had done with a guy before. He wanted to be with Adam again. He had also almost wanted to stay with Adam in his bed. Not to hold him or cuddle, he wasn't lame like that. He just had kind of felt good being there with him. He had never felt like that with any other guy. It hadn't always been get in, get out, go home,literally. But when Nick thought of Adam, he thought of how it had felt to have him against him, to be inside of him. He wanted to do it again. He wanted Adam to remember everything that had happened. So he hadn't done a memory spell like he normally would of. He liked Adam Winchester for some strange reason, and now he was no longer afraid to admit it.

He smoothed his hair down and stood up. He was tired of running and hiding from who he was. He would tell Adam that he remembered what had happened. He wasn't going to tell him that he had feelings or anything like that. But he would tell him that he had had fun. That he had enjoyed having sex with him, and he was a good lay. He would see if maybe he wanted to fool around again. Nick smiled, for some reason he was happy. Maybe because he had finally accepted a certain part of himself he had always refused to. It was decided. He would tell him as soon as the summoning ritual was over. And if Adam was a prick, or acted like a scared little bitch. He would just punch him in the face and readjust his memory.

* * *

Adam was working over the stove with his tongue sticking out. He had done a binding on the kitchen door to make sure that no one interrupted him while he was making the potion. As he had figured, everything he had needed had been laying around the kitchen. Well maybe not actually just laying around, some of the ingredients he had actually had to really scrounge around for.

The pot he was mixing the ingredients in was steaming and turning a bright fuchsia. He had been working on the damn thing for about an hour now. It had been allot harder then he had thought. Apparently you couldn't just throw all the things in the damn pot and just let it boil. There was a long drawn out process and this was his tenth attempt at getting it right. He sprinkled some lavender in it and and watched as it bubbled happily.

He had learned that some herbs had to be stirred in clock wise, some counter. Some had to be dried out while others needed to be fresh. The rose oil could only be dropped in after the potion had steeped for ten minutes, and only three drops. He had had to grind some herbs, and throw some in whole. He had the most ultimate respect for Andrea now seeing how complicated this whole thing was.

He lowered the heat on the stove and stirred the potion three times. He added the strand of his hair and watched as the potion turned a lovely lavender. He glanced over to the recipe to make sure that it was all going the way it was suppose to, and it was. Thank god he said to himself while removing the pot completely off the stove. If he had had to start over again he would have chucked the pot across the room.

It was funny, he thought to himself as he poured the liquid which was now a dark blue into a glass bottle. He had always read stories of witches making potions over a fire in a cauldron. They always wore pointy hats and chanted thing like, "bubble, bubble, toil and trouble." And the potions usually called for ridiculous things such as eye of newt, or the tongue of a dragon. But here he was in a kitchen, using a sauce pan ,on a electric stove, making real potions.

He corked the bottle and held it up in the light. It was a beautiful tangerine orange. He would take it now, but the directions had said that after ingested you would pass out for a few hours. He looked at the clock, he had to go to the summoning ritual any moment now. He shoved it in his pocket. He would just take it the second the ritual was over. He just had to make sure not to make very much eye contact with Andrea and Nick during the ritual. As soon as it was over, and Nick and Andrea were cleaning up, he would sneak off to his room. It was a plan, all he had to do was make sure to avoid Nick, and not let Andrea in his head.

**Reviews are love people! Give me some feed back on this chapter pleas cause I'm confused! Love yuns and see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright guys. Sorry it took me a couple days to post this one. I really wanted to make sure the details describing the ritual were good. I may have gone overboard, but that's okay. Hope you guys liked it. I think I might be out of my writers block now, but we'll see. Well anyway I'll stop typing so you can start reading, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Adam was standing in the middle of the chalk circle that Nick had drawn out. The ritual room was in the basement. Apparently it was better to do magic the closest you could to ground level, that way you can be more connected to the elements. The circle was about nine feet wide, and within that circle was an even smaller one. There were different types of symbols and writings etched around the circumference that Adam didn't recognize. In each of the four corners of the circle there were waist high pillar candles already lite. They put off a mystical glow in there room, completing setting the mood. To the north side of the circle was an altar with a wine red cloth carefully draped over it. There were all sorts of odds and ends set up on the altar. There was a deep blue chalice, A ritual knife with a black wooden handle, white candles, a bowl of salt, a glass container of water, and all types of herbs. There was a large silver pentacle resting in the center, with a pouch of what looked liked Andrea's summoning powder on top.

Adam could tell that powerful magic had been cast in this room before. The floor beneath him seemed to vibrate, casting out waves of energy. His whole body thrummed from the pressure, and the elements seemed to call out to him.

Nick was squatting at the edge of the circle, finishing all the preparations. He seemed withdrawn and quiet, almost respectful really.

"How is this going to work" Asked Adam turning to Andrea

She turned around her silver gown billowing gracefully behind her. "Nick is going to cast a ritual circle and then I'm going to try to summon Dean here in spirit,"

Adam furrowed his eyebrows. He really didn't know how he felt about this and he was afraid that he might do something to ruin the spell.

Nick stood up and turned towards Adam. "It's very important you don't break the circle no matter what happens, if you do we could all die, we're going to be summoning Dean from some part of hell so there's no telling what could follow him. If you cause a demon to get loose, I will kill you before it can. Understand?

Adam gave him a really fake smile. "Oh completely."

"Great, then watch and learn young padawan."

Adam frowned. A part of him wanted to break the circle, just to see this cocky bastard get taken down. He had a feeling that Nick was going to get on his last nerve tonight. He had had no problem pretending that nothing had happened between them. The moment he had walked in the room Nick had taken to ordering him around like a servant boy. Making him do all the smaller stuff to get ready for the ritual, and then spending several minutes berating him and explaining how he was doing everything wrong. Adam had liked the distraction though. It had allowed him to kind of avoid Nick, so that his eyes wouldn't give anything away.

Nick seemed to be thinking really hard about something, probably the ritual.

"So don't we need like a sacrificial lamb or something?" Asked Adam ,he was trying to bug Nick.

Nick turned around with a sly grin. "Well I was going to use you, but then I remembered we were trying to draw a spirit here, not disgust it away."

Adam glared at him. He had been right, he seemed to remember nothing at all from last night.

"Or we could have used you, I'm sure your a virgin. I at least cant see why a woman would want to fuck someone with such a loud mouth and large ego."

Something seemed to flash in Nick eyes but quickly disappeared.

"Guys shut up!" said Andrea flinging her black curls behind her and demanding attention. We don't need any bad vibes going, I want really good mojo for this ritual.

Adam nodded and shut his mouth.

Nick marched over to the altar and lifted up the dagger. "Are we ready?" both Adam and Andrea nodded and stood directly behind Nick waiting for him to begin.

He lifted the dagger directly above him. It gleamed threateningly in the candle light, casting reflections throughout the dim room. He stood there for a moment grounding himself, calling out to the energies of the universe to aid him. He felt them answer him like a whisper in the wind and smiled. He was ready.

He slashed the knife down in front of him, pointing it toward the north. He could feel the everything listening carefully, waiting for him to beckon them forward.

"I summon the element of earth to my circle. Hear me rock, tree, and every living creature! Come to my side and protect us on this night. You represent fertility, prosperity, and strength. I call out to every blade of grass in every field, I shout out to everything that fly's or crawls. I sing to the elemental's of the the land. Hear my voice and join us in this ritual. Element of earth you are welcomed!"

The candle in front of Nick shot up in a green glowing fountain. It set the the entire room aglow in radiant green light. The ground seemed to shake and churn beneath there feet. He could smell the scent of musky wood and felt like he was surrounded by a deep Forrest.

Nick walked to the east going clockwise. His dagger came down down again, making a complicated sequence of slashes. It was as if he was was carving runes into the air itself. His skin shimmered in the light like golden dust. His hair flew towards his face outlining his fine features.

"I summon the element of air to my circle. Hear me wind, heaven, and sky! Come to my side and blow away all impurities. You represent, intellect, inspiration, and communication. Wind dance around us and fill us with hope. Fill our bodies with inspiration. Grant us the gift to see beyond. Steal the breath from my mouth as an offering. Hear my voice and join us in this ritual on this night. Element of air you are welcomed!"

Adam sighed as a breeze rushed past him. It circulated around his body in a mini cyclone. His clothes billowed behind him in the gust of air, threatening to blow away in the cool wind, He watched as the room turned a vibrant yellow like the sun.

Nick glided clockwise and stopped in the south. He sliced his hand with the dagger and let his blood drip onto the candle. The flame hissed and flickered but did not go out. His eyes seemed to gleam and his light pink lips were pursed with purpose.

"I summon the element of fire to my circle. Hear me flame, volcano, and lightning! Strike the ground by my side and burn your power into our veins. You represent, passion, power, and desire. Surround us with flames of protection. Let your scorching heat drive away despair and negativity. Aid us now like like a torch in the dark. Be our defense against the wicked like the breath of a fierce dragon. Hear my voice and join us in this ritual on this night. Element of fire you are welcomed!"

Adam felt sweltering heat cover his body. Sweat was beading up on his forehead . He watched as the room was drowned in ruby red light. Flames of energy licked at his sweating skin, but for some reason he felt comforted by it. He felt perfectly safe in the bright ring of crimson fire.

Nick finally made his was to the west. He moved his blade in a slow fluid movement. He spun his body around and moved his arms as if swimming gracefully under water.

"I summon the element of Water to my circle. Hear me ocean, sea, and rain! Swim to my side and wash away the taint of doubts. You represent empathy, healing, and psychic powers. Crash around us like the tides of the unrelenting ocean. Let the current of your power carry away any fear or pain. I call to all the rivers, streams, ponds, and brook's. Let the stormy rains of wrath be our weapon against all evil. Hear my voice and join us in this ritual on this night. Element of water you are welcomed!"

Adam felt as if cold water was splashing against his face. The smell of salt water stung his nostrils. He could feel the energy of the water rippling around him and hear the sound of crashing waves. He watched in peaceful awe as he was engulfed in deep blue light.

Nick returned to the altar and set down his blessed blade. He clapped his hands loudly three times. The sound echoed serenely through the silent room.

"The circle is now cast, and thus we stand between the worlds in sacred space!" He announced.

He gave a quick wink at Andrea and for some reason he felt angry by this flirtatious act. "It's your show now girlfriend, take it away."

Andrea stepped forward confidently towards the center of the circle, facing the smaller one. She threw her hands in the air above her head. Her neck yanked back and her hair snapped around her like the crack of a whip. Her silver dress twinkled in the dark room like a star in the midnight sky. She looked like a radiant priestess and she held herself like royalty.

"I part the veil between the world of man and the world of spirit. I call out to the spirits of old, hear my voice and obey! I summon here and now, on this night in this very hour, Dean Winchester! I pull you from the pits of despair. I command you forward to this realm. Heed my words and and appear before us. By magic of old, so mote it be!"

Andrea threw her summoning powder into the smaller circle in the middle. It exploded in a dark puff of smoke, and a gray mist began to arise. It spun around at a rapid rate looking like a tornado of fog. It slowly started to part, separating and dispersing itself around their circle. When it cleared completely, they could see Dean standing there, cocky grin and all.

"No need to be so demanding," Said Dean glaring at them. "Its not like I was busy or something. Did you know Michael and Lucifer can throw a mean party. I was just about to get a lap dance from a stripper when you dragged me here."

"Really?" asked Adam tilting his head to the side.

"No! what The hell is taking you so long to get me and Sam out of that damn pit!"

Adam gave Dean an offended look. "We're doing the best we can. We're really busy."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, I'm sure in between ballet classes and surfing the internet for porn, there's barely anytime to save your brothers."

Adam looked down at the ground. He felt bad. It was Dean who had saved his life after all. He should be working harder at getting him out.

"That's why you're here," said Andrea stepping forward, trying to get the brothers to stop fighting. "We need your help, we don't know how to open the pit back up."

"Well hello _gorgeous_," said Dean with a large grin. "I'm sorry my brother was so rude and didn't introduce us, What's your name?

Andre smiled back and placed a hand on her hip. "Keep it in your pants Winchester. I've heard all about your rendezvous with innocent women. You can't fool me."

Dean frowned looking a little put out.

"This is Andrea," said Adam with a smile. "She's Missouri's daughter."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Where is Missouri?"

"She's with Bobby, Castiel, and Chuck looking for the spear of destiny"

"Spear of what?"

"Spear of destiny," said Nick finally speaking up. "It's what can kill the anti Christ."

"The anti Christ was just a ten year old boy. He ran away and hid from us."

"Well now he's running around with demons being a royal pain in our ass." said Nick examining his nails.

"Have you tried giving him a good spanking?" Asked Dean appearing completely serious.

"He's not serious?" whispered Andrea into Adams ear.

"Oh yeah, he's serious," Sighed Adam.

"Anyway why is getting me and Sammy out not your top priority? Break us out of this joint, we'll help you off the kid, we'll end the apocalypse together, and we'll all live happily ever after.

"First of all," said Adam frustrated. Nothing is ever happily ever after. Secondly the kid and his demon disciple witches won't let us do anything, and third of all you _still_ haven't told us how to get you out of there."

"Well that's easy," said Dean shrugging. "Use the key, the four Horsemen's rings."

"Of course," said Adam. Why didn't I think of that... Where are they?"

"Because your so dumb that you'd stare at a container of orange juice for a week, just because the label said concentrate on it," muttered Nick.

"Only I'm allowed to insult my brother, do it again and you'll be spitting out your pretty little pearly whites for a week. understand little _witch_?" said Dean giving Nick a quick wink before returning his attention back to Adam.

"The word is that they are being guarded by one of Lucifer's most loyal servants. Right before he fell into the pit he teleported them somewhere. I didn't know who it was who received them. But after what you guys told me, I think it's probably the anti Christ."

"Well then why hasn't the anti Christ freed Lucifer?" Asked Andrea curious. "If he had the key it would be easy."

Dean scratched his head. "I'm not sure but I don't think evil can use the keys, only good. They have to do it the old fashioned way, breaking 66 seals.

"Is there a way to kill the devil?" Asked Nick. He seemed anxious for this whole conversation to be over.

Dean nodded. "I'm not supposed to know this, but being this close to Michael has its perks. An Arch angel as we all know can only die by another Arch angels blade. Lucifer however is special. He can only die by a very special blade. It has to be Michael's sword that kills him. We had thought before that Michael's sword was only a metaphor for me. Because he needed my body as vessel to be able to fight Lucifer. Come to find out he actually has one. It's being guarded by the Anti Christ too I think."

"Even if we mange to find all this stuff and kill everyone we need to without dieing, how do we get Michael and Lucifer out of your bodies?" Asked Adam feeling overwhelmed.

Dean looked at his brother as if he were the stupidest thing ever. "If I really knew the answer to that ,do you think I would still be letting Michael wear me like a prom dress? You're such a dumb pickle bro."

Adam raised an eyebrow at Dean. "Dumb pickle? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Dean shuffled his feet. "Well you know how they say smart cookie. I figured if you were the opposite that you'd use a salty food instead of a sweet one. I was going to use the word potato chip, but I really like pickles. That makes sense... right?"

"_No_!" Said all three of them in unison, shaking their heads.

"Well...anything else you ladies need? " cause I don't now how much longer I can hold out, said Dean making a face that looked like he was having a migraine.

"I think that's it," Said Adam looking at the other two. They both nodded.

"Well _hurry_ bro...It gets kinda lonely down here." Dean gave him a really sad puppy dog face.

"I will, I promise."

Dean waved goodbye to them and gave them a weak smile. "I'm out bitches!," he said turning around and disappearing into a cloud of mist.

Adam watched in silence as Nick closed down the circle. He sad thank you to all the elements for helping with the circle and respectfully dismissed them.

Nick turned around and faced them. Looking them directly in the eyes; He clapped his hand three times.

"The circle is open but never broken. Merry did we meet, so merry do we part. Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again."

Adam felt empty as all the energy rushed passed him leaving the circle. He felt sad. Almost as if an old friend was leaving him.

Andrea and Nick were busy collecting supplies and putting things in their proper proper paces. He touched his pocket and could feel the hard glass of the potion waiting for him. He knew now that he had to take it. There was to much going on for him to be wrapped up in emotions about Nick. Dean and Sam needed to be his top priority. He owed them that much.

He glanced one more time at the two of them, making sure they weren't paying attention to him, and sneaked stealthily out of the room. He closed the door softly and headed towards his room.

His room felt desolate and lonely. This was the first time he'd been in here since the whole Nick thing. For some reason it didn't feel the same.

He sat down on the bad looking at the disheveled sheets. Guilt and regret shot through him like a bullet. He felt guilt because in a way he felt he had let down the name Winchester. By one dirty act he had betrayed his brothers, the only real family he had left. He felt regret because he could never take it back, but at least he could forget.

He pulled the vial out of his pocket and looked at it. The liquid inside was teal now, and it reminded him of his sadness. He ignored the single tear that fell down his cheek.

Well it was now or never. He removed the cork with a pop, pressed the cold glass to his lips, and tipped his head back. Everything would be okay, or at least that's what he told himself.

**Well hope you guys liked it. Look forward to another slash scene really soon. Remember reviews are love people, so add your two cents. That's what I post it on here for. Well laters see you in the next chapter! (oh let me know how I did on Dean)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright you guys screamed yelled and I swear some of you wanted to curse me out for the last chapter lol. So for the first time I"m updating twice in one day. I swear you guys are spoiled rotten and only for you would I do this for you. Alright you guys asked for it so I obliged. Here's another chapter full of smutty goodness. I'm popping off chapters fast now lol. I'm in the zone I guess. Anyway here's another chapter strictly for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 11**

Nick burst into Adams room like a mad man.

Adam dropped the potion from his mouth and ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut and franticly locking it. He stepped back appalled and watched the door fling open with a loud bang. Nicks foot was still raised from kicking it in.

"You can run but you can't hide." said Nick

"Really, you kicked the fucking door in!"

"What is that in your hand?" asked Nick nodding at the towards the vial.

Adam bit his cheek nervously. "It's something for my head."

"Really because it looks identical to a forgetful potion."

"What is it to you!" asked Adam angry.

"What are you wanting to forget?"

"Everything!" Shouted Adam flinging the glass vial at Nicks head. It shattered on the wall just narrowly missing him. Glass went everywhere.

"If you ask me you could really use some anger management classes."

Adam looked away staring at the floor. "Is everything a fucking joke to you?"

"Actually no, I came here to tell you I remember what happened. I remember everything." He took a cautious step toward him. Adam backed up, pressing his back against the counter.

Adam shook his head. This was way to much. He couldn't believe Nick might actually want him. He was probably here to beat his ass. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

He rushed at Nick grabbing for his throat. He wanted to rip it out. He would pay for mocking him.

Nick sidestepped Adam, shoving him roughly against the wall and pinning his hands above his head.

"_God_, I remembered you liked it rough, but isn't this a little over the top?" Nick stared into Adams face. He was so close he could feel his ragged hot breaths blowing against him.

"Go ahead!" spat Adam giving up. "Tell me I'm a fag, call me sick, tell me how much you wish you had never met me! I don't care anymore!"

He shook his head. "You don't understand. I came to tell you I liked it. I like you. And I wanna do it again.

Adams head was spinning out of control, Nicks words slamming into him. He wanted so much to believe him. But he was scared that this wasn't real, that any moment Nick would laugh and tell him it all was a joke.

"I don't know if I can do this again," said Adam. "It hurt too much last time."

"How bout I start and you tell me when to stop?" Nick slid his hand slowly up Adams hard abs.

Adam nodded and shut his eyes, no longer being able to resist.

"You were my best lay Adam," he whispered raspingly in his ear. "Did you think I would give up so easy?"

"Thank you for taking away my last shred of dignity." Nicks face was so close to his he could feel his eyelashes brushing against his cheek.

"Oh I'll give you a _mouthful_ of_ dignity,_" said Nick leaning in to kiss Adam.

Adam braced himself for the kiss. He swore he could see stars. He wrapped his arms around Nick neck, pulling him in so he he could kiss him as deeply as he wanted to. His lips were warm and soft. He felt Nicks tongue enter his mouth and he let out a gasp. He answered by inserting his own into Nicks. He pressed against Nick swirling his tongue inside his mouth. It was amazing, everything a kiss should be and more. When Nick finally pulled away he found himself struggling to breathe.

"Where do you want it?" Whispered Nick nipping at Adams ear. "In your mouth or in your...well you _know."_

Chills went throughout Adams whole body. Nick was slowly edging his hand teasingly up his leg and it was driving him insane.

"This time it's my turn," Said Adam biting his lip. "besides you owe me for the hell you put me through."

Nick pulled away a little. "I've never done that before."

"Then it's time you practiced, now get on your knees and stop gawking. I'm dieing over here."

Nick paused for only a second before lowering himself to his knees at waist level. He looked up at Adam and gave him his best sexy eyes. He unzipped Adams jeans and pulled him out gingerly. He was completely erect and throbbing in his hand. He tugged down Adams jeans just a little lower so that he could grab onto his butt for leverage. For a minute he just held his cock in his hand, gently massaging it. Adam was nudging his hips forward, rubbing himself against his hand.

"Hurry up." gritted Adam. "Or I'll finish it myself. "

Nick lowered his head and took Adams cock into his mouth. He could hear Adam give a sigh of relief, and it encouraged him to continue. He swirled his tongue around the tip playfully. It tasted like,..well skin. He began bobbing his head up and down doing his best to keep a steady rhythm. It was hard to get all of him into his mouth and he settled for taking in only half, sucking on it like he would a Popsicle. He could feel Adams hand knotted in his hair, pulling, tugging, and shoving. He was panting loudly while thrusting his hips. Nick was doing his best not to let his teeth scrape against him, And was using Adams Ass and side to hold onto.

Adam groaned. God was it amazing. Nicks mouth was so hot and moist it was taking all he had not to blow. He gripped Nicks hair tightly and crammed his head down, trying to make him take every inch in. He could hear Nick gagging and it turned him.

"How does it it taste?" Asked Adam Shoving it deep down his throat.

Nick coughed, "like cotton candy?"

Adam laughed. Only Nick during sex could crack jokes and still make it sexy as hell. He continued driving his hips toward his face. He could hold back no longer. He leaned back clawing at the wall fighting his knees not to buckle and send him crashing to the floor. He shoved Nick all the way down the length of his cock and shot his hot seed into open mouth. His legs quivered and he slammed his eyes shot,Taking in the moment of pleasure.

"That...was..._amazing!_" he gasped, walking towards the shower and turning it on.

Nick followed him grabbing him from behind, pressing his erection against his ass. "Not so fast I'm not done with you yet."

Adam laughed and fell into the shower. The hot water hit him in a steaming stream soaking his clothes.

Nick stepped out of his pants and shirt quickly and hopped into the shower on top of Adam. He pulled his wet shirt off, tossing it to the side. The water was hitting them both and spraying around them. The thick steam was filling up the whole shower and his hair was completely drenched. He ran his hand over Adams stomach and yanked down on his pants. They were soaked and clung to his tense body.

Adam reached out grabbing at Nicks crotch. God it was huge. He liked how the water was sliding off his body, he was sure it made him look hot as hell, and made Nick want him even more. His pants were to to wet to get off at the moment but he manged to squeeze them down over his ass. He straddled Nick and wrapped his dripping legs around him. Adam lowered himself down slowly onto his cock, cringing as he felt each inch cram into him painfully. Why was he so damn tight. Finally he managed to get all of Nick inside him, and he supported himself by grabbing onto Nicks slippery shoulders. He stared him directly in the eyes and began riding him, grinding against his crotch at a steady pace.

Nick moaned. There were too many sensations at once. The water was splashing against his face and running down his smooth body. Adams mouth was burrowed deeply into his neck, his teeth biting and nipping. He couldn't control his hands they kept slipping off Adams soaked skin as he struggled to get a good grip on him. Adam was riding him hard and fast now, there bodies were shaking from the impact of him repeatedly crashing down on him. He rocked his hips and dug his fingers deep into his side refusing to let go.

Adam felt a whimper escape his lips every time he would rise up and suddenly sink back down on top of Nick. He was huge and didn't quite fit right inside him. He leaned forward so he didn't have to take as much of him in at once. He could hear their wet skin slapping noisily together and he let out a deep groan. Nick had hit that spot again. The spot inside of him that made him want to melt. He flung his head back and licked his lips, tasting the warm water as it hit his mouth. Nick was plunging into him at what felt like a hundred miles an hour, and he was holding on for dear life trying not to get bucked off.

"Fuck me!" shouted Adam scraping his fingers down Nicks back.

Nick felt like he was sweating but he couldn't tell because there was so much water. He was clinging to Adam ruthlessly, doing all he could to breathe. Between the water crashing down, and Adams endless kisses, it was hard to find time to take a solid breath. He could feel the pressure beginning to build up inside him. It felt like a nuclear bomb was about to go off.

"I'm coming!" he shouted.

Adam braced himself as Nick slammed his cock inside of him two more times. He groaned as he felt the hot liquid rush inside of him and he leaned down to kiss Nick. He kissed back his lips weakly brushing against his. He was panting heavily and his hands had finally loosened their death grip on him. Adams legs and thighs were cramping horribly from holding himself up for so long. He slowly slid off of Nick and reached over to shut off the cascading shower.

Nick reached over and grabbed two towels from the rack, he handed one to Adam. He began drying himself off, starting with his blonde hair.

Adam dried off too while looking at Nick trying to read him. His toned body was giving off no signs though.

"We just had really hot sex," said Adam watching Nick bend over, all his muscles flexing.

"Yeah," said Nick smiling over at him, some of his hair still damp hair was sticking to his face.

"What does this mean?" he was timid, not wanting to sound clingy and freak Nick out.

"Well you probably won't be able to walk right for a week, if you know what I mean. He gave Adam a quick wink.

Adam laughed feeling a little embarrassed. "I mean what does this mean about us?"

Nick stopped pulling on his pants and looked at Adam. "I like you I really do, if I didn't I wouldn't be here right now. But I've never been in love. I don't even know what that feels like. I know you want me to tell you how much I care about you and say that I never want to leave your arms, but right now I can't do that. I don't know what this means yet so I don't want to tell you anything that might hurt you. We'll take this one step at a time and see where this goes. Okay?"

Most people wouldn't have been satisfied with the answer that Nick gave, but then again most people don't know Nick. Adam understood that for the first time Nick was being completely honest with him, and really that's all he could ask for. Adam was content for now with what Nick had said, and to be honest it was kind of a take it or leave it situation.

"okay," he said nodding at Nick.

They both heard a loud bang on Adams bedroom door. They froze listening.

"Guys!" Shouted Andrea through the closed door. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I thought you should know my mom called. They've locked in on the spear of destiny and they're going to try to get it. She said they should be home soon. Go ahead and get some sleep, I have a feeling we're going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks!" Shouted Adam pulling on a pair of dry pants.

He turned back around from his dresser and saw Nick laying on his bed underneath the covers.

"What are you doing?"

"You heard the girl," Said Nick peeking out from under the blankets. "We need to get some sleep, now get your ass over here. And you better not snore, or I'll shove toilet paper up your nose.

Adam couldn't help but laugh. He jumped over onto the bed and crawled under the sheets. He let out a loud yawn, damn he was tired.

He sat there with his eyes closed while Nick drifted off to sleep. He was happy. He didn't need to hold Nick close to him or wrap his arms around him. To be honest that probably would have freaked him out. He was perfectly fine with just laying there beside him. For the first time in his life he didn't feel alone. He no longer cared what his brothers might think about him being with Nick. He laughed to himself when that old phrase popped into his head. "_If this is wrong, then I don't want to be right."_ It was corny he knew_, _but nothing had ever felt so true.

**Well yuns know the rules. Review and tell me what you think. Reviews are love people! and I wanna hear your feedback. See you in the next chapter folks**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright guys here you go. I think you guys will like this chapter. There's allot of new stuff going on and the plot thickens. Yay my creative juices are really flowing so go ahead and read and enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 12**

Missouri, Castiel, and Bobby all stood on the front steps of the beautiful catholic church. The blistering heat of the sun was beating down on them scorching their skin. They had been chasing after the spear of destiny for weeks now, and finally it was just feet away from their sweaty grasps. They had tracked it all the way to Egypt, and now they were ready to collect their prize.

It had not been an easy success. They had tortured and killed several demons to find it. As they eyed the cathedral suspiciously, rainbows of color shined down on them from the stained glass windows of the church. Most people sought refuge in a church or sanctuary. They however sought vengeance and justice. The key to killing the anti Christ was so close that they could feel it in their very souls.

Castiel stepped forward towards the doors then stopped. "I can not enter."

"Well why not," demanded Bobby. "Don't be getting cold feet now you idget!"

"My feet are not cold?"

"Would yuns stop already? I swear your worse than a child. Would you care to explain why you don't want to go in?" Asked Missouri. She was sweating from the heat and getting more and more irritated by the minute.

Castiel looked up at the giant cathedral and tilted his head to the side. The angels face was scrunched up and his dark black hair very messy.

"There are sigils all over the building that deny entry to an Angel. I must wait here. I fear great evil awaits you inside. You might not make it out of there alive.

"Well aren't you mister sunshine," said Missouri flipping her hair back to keep it out over her face. "You're an angel, you'd be wise to show more faith. If you can't come in with us, the least you could do is make yourself useful and pray."

"I am always praying, I am an Angel of the lord."

Missouri shook her finger at him as if he were a disobedient child. "Then you betta start acting like one ,we ain't got no time for nonsense."

Bobby lifted his hat off his head and scratched his rough beard. He was holding a sawed off shot gun in his hand full of rock salt ammo. He also had a glock tucked away into the back off his worn out blue jeans.

"Well we haven't got any time to screw around," he said looking over at Missouri. I doubt the people in this church know that they have the real spear of destiny so there's no need to alarm them. I'm going to sneak into the back and see if I can't find it filed away with the church's artifacts. You go through the front and talk to the priest, distract him while I grab the spear."

Missouri was smoothing out the wrinkles in her blouse while Bobby ranted. He gave her an agitated look.

"What, you can't expect me to be caught in a church of god not looking decent can you?"

"Ma'am" said Bobby trying to be as polite as possible. "I mean no disrespect, but don't you think you need a weapon, I've got an extra gun out in the truck."

Missouri fluffed up like a blow fish and glared at Bobby. "I've never used a gun in my life, and I don't plan to start today. I've got holly water and a rosary in my pocket. I may not be no spring chicken Bobby Singer, but unlike that angel," she was jabbing her finger at Castiel. I've got faith."

"I have copious amounts of faith," Said Castiel, peering at Missouri.

"If you're not going to be any help to us, you may as well go back up to heaven for awhile and see if you can't find any information up there that might be helpful."

Castiel stared at the women. He was an angel. was this women really ordering him around, and why did he feel compelled to obey?

Missouri began waving her arms at Castiel as if he were a stray dog invading her property. "Go on now, _shoo!_"

Castiel gave up, this women was relentless. He disappeared, exiting with a dramatic display of white light.

"The nerve of him!" huffed Missouri. Leaving like that in the middle of day light where anyone could see, and he didn't even say good bye."

Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me boy!"

"I'm just as old as you!" exclaimed Bobby.

"That's besides the point, and don't you yell at me either. Don't it bother you that there's marks all over this church, stoppin an angel from entering of all things?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "Demons probably put them up years ago to stop them from being able to grab the spear. They probably knew it could be used to kill the anti Christ later on down the road."

He started walking around the building to find a back door he could pick his way into. "be careful," he said over his shoulder.

"Don't you worry about me," she replied grabbing onto the handle of the front door. "I'll be just _fine_."

As Bobby picked his way into the back door, he couldn't help thinking how he wished he had brought Chuck with him instead of leaving him at the hotel. The guy was useless as garlic against a vampire with a gun, but something told him that he could really use the back up.

* * *

Chuck sat at the desk in the shabby hotel typing hurriedly away. He was working on the latest chapter of supernatural. This one was about the newest Winchester, Adam. His fingers hurt and his eyes stung from working so long without stopping, but he did not relent. Being a prophet of the Lord was kind of like being one of Beyonce Knowle's back up dancers, you did not get breaks. He took a drink from the bottle of whiskey beside him and looked up at his computer screen, reading the last few lines to make sure they sounded right.

_He sat there with his eyes closed while Nick drifted off to sleep. He was happy. He didn't need to hold Nick close to him or wrap his arms around him. To be honest that probably would have freaked him out. He was perfectly fine with just laying there beside him. For the first time in his life he didn't feel alone. He no longer cared what his brothers might think about him being with Nick. He laughed to himself when that old phrase popped into his head. **"If this is wrong, then I don't want to be right!" **It was corny he knew, but nothing had ever felt so true._

"Hey," said a voice behind him. You stole that last line from my wincest fan fiction!"

Chuck was so startled that he fell back out of his chair and hit his head hard on the floor. He looked up and saw a women with long brown hair, a really intense smile, and needy eyes looking down at him. She was breathing heavily as always and clutching her heart, as if he had been the one who scared her. She eagerly helped him up. Why did his number one fan have to be such an extreme creeper.

"What are you doing here Becky?" he asked rubbing his head from the fall.

"Oh I thought I'd stop bye and say hi!" she was still breathing hard, but she was always doing that. He had started telling people that she had asthma whenever they asked what was wrong with her in public.

"But I'm in Egypt. How did you even find me?"

"I took the liberty of putting a tracking device in your phone, that way I can never loose you! Oh my god! She squeaked rushing over to the computer. "I can't believe I get to read the latest chapter of supernatural before anyone else!" Her breathing picked up even more and he was afraid she might hyperventilate."

"You always read my work before anyone else," said chuck tired.

"I know!" she squealed. "But this one has slash content." She was already scrolling down reading the story with the same eyes a cow would give to an oncoming train.

Chuck sat down on the bed and let her read, at this point it would be dangerous to try to stop her. Almost as dangerous as trying take food away from a lioness's cubs. He couldn't believe at one point he had actually dated this over zealous woman. She was now mouthing the words, emphasizing each syllable while running her hands down her body. He felt dirty and embarrassed just watching.

He sat up to go grab his whiskey when it hit him. It was one of his visions sent by god, and shit did they hurt. He layed down letting the throbbing pain in his skull consume him. He watched as a movie played out in his head, a very painful and vivid movie. Slowly the pain receded and he opened his eyes that had been winched shut. He looked up to see Becky only a few inches away from his face, staring avidly.

"Becky!" he said popping up. "What did I tell you about personal space."

"That if you can count the pores on my face then I'm way too close."

Chuck grabbed his whiskey and took a drink to ease the pain. "exactly, now remember that from now on."

"I remember _everything _you say. Now, tell me! tell me! tell me! tell me! What was vision was about? She was bouncing up and down on the bed on her knees.

"It was about the anti Christ, I think I may have a lead on how to find him."

"This is _really_ important," she whispered clenching the sheets on the bed in her fists.

"Um, yeah." she never ceased to amaze him with how strange she was. He had an idea.

He gave Becky his most serious face and held her hands in his. "I have a mission for you Becky if you choose to accept."

She swallowed and nodded while giving him doe size eyes.

"You must deliver a message to Adam and the others, I would do it myself but I have to stay here and wait for Missouri and Bobby."

Actually he was scared to confront them after the last false vision he had given them. He also just really wanted to get rid of her before the others returned. Missouri was liable to kill her.

She looked at the screen on the lap top, and then back at chuck. Her eyes never getting any smaller. It was amazing they weren't watering.

"You mean?"

"_yes_" said Chuck using his most dramatic voice. "The same one from my book...The only _Winchester_ you haven't met."

Chuck watched as her eyes got as big as a small frisbee. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist this bait. He had her like a fish on a hook.

Disturbingly large tears began to fall down her face. "_But I don't want to leave you!"_ Her face seemed to cave in, and she gripped his hand so tight he was afraid of loosing blood circulation.

He flinched from her death tight grip. "I feel the same way," he lied. "But we all have to make _sacrifices_, are _you_ willing to make a sacrifice Becky."

She nodded her head looking like an eccentric bobble head doll.

"I'm going to tell you the message. Can you memorize it? It's of _dire_ importance."

"I'll carve it into my _flesh_ if I have to!" The intensity of her voice was almost tangible.

Chuck was disturbed by her enthusiasm in that statement.

"That won't be necessary," he said regaining his composure. "I've got plenty of paper."

* * *

Missouri walked through the doors of the church and immediately all of her senses went off like a fire alarm. Everything in here told her to turn back, but Missouri was not easily intimidated.

The church was beautiful really, and eerily peaceful. The whole place was pristine, and the pews called wantonly to her to sit down. She enjoyed the old artwork on the wall, and the white candles that lit the room. The altar in the front was draped with a paper white sheet, and the podium seemed empty without a priest there talking to an entranced crowd.

She dipped her fingertips into the cool holly water and crossed herself.

She noticed it almost immediately and her feet carried her subconsciously over to it. It was locked inside of a glass case, displayed for everyone to see. It was set on red velvet and looked older than anything she had ever encountered. It looked almost like a knife really, no bigger than a foot. Instead of having a blade though, it arched off like an arrow head. It had an ancient language carved all over it and the patterns and designs were simply stunning. She stood there just admiring its workmanship.

"Enjoying an old relic?" asked a soft voice behind her.

She turned around to see the priest smiling at her. He was dressed in a black suit and his head was balding. He seemed like a kind understanding old man.

"Why yes" said Missouri returning the smile. "The spear of destiny, isn't it?"

"I see you know your history," He seemed mildly impressed. "The blade that killed Christ. It's mesmerizing in a sad sort of way."

She nodded agreeing with him completely. "Is it the original, it looks ancient."

"Sadly no, merely a really good replica."

"It's a shame," she said finally pulling herself away from it. "I was hoping it was."

The man nodded, placing his hands behind his back. "May I help you, do you seek confession?"

"Yes," She made her way over to the pews and sat down solemnly, placing her hands gracefully in her empty lap. "Forgive me father for I have sinned. It has been..._too_ long since my last confession."

He sat next to her, gazing at her serenely. "tell me child what is it you seek forgiveness for?"

Missouri sighed a long regretful sigh. "I've done some things I'm ashamed to admit,_ terrible terrible _things father."

"Tell me what you've done child. We will pray together, we will cleanse you of your sins through the blood of our lord and savior Jesus Christ."

"Yes that would be lovely,...but there's only one problem," she said reaching into her pocket."

"And what is that child?" asked the priest

Missouri whipped her hand out of her pocket and slammed her glass container of Holly water against his face. The glass shattered in his eyes and steam rolled off as if she had doused him with hot acid.

"You're not a _priest," _she said watching as his eyes turned coal black.

"You bitch!" screamed the demon clawing at his sizzling face.

"Now, now, no need to get nasty." Missouri wrapped her rosary the demons throat tightly, watching as it cut deeply into his skin.

The demon tried to lunge forward to attack her, but she could see inside his head. She knew what his next move was and swiftly countered it. She used the demons own momentum to launch him across the room. The wall splintered as he crashed against it.

"I'm going to kill you, you fucking cunt!" He hissed

Missouri reached up and slapped him, her nails biting deeply into his cheek.

"I'm going to have to wash your mouth out to teach you some manners!"

She knotted her fingers around what little hair the man had left and dunked his head viciously into the fountain of holly water. The water began to bubble rapidly like a pot of boiling stew and steam began billowing up in thick sheets. She could hear the demons gurgling screams being drowned out by the steady flow of water pouring into his open mouth.

Finally when she was satisfied, she ripped his head out of the water and threw him onto the ground. He lay there, face red gasping like a fish out of water. She muted his cries of pain by firmly placing her foot on his throat.

Missouri glared down at the demon like he was a worthless piece of trash. She twisted her foot into its its neck and raised her hand above it.

"and now I will send you back to the infernal pits of damnation where you belong! And may the fires burn you ten times for lying!"

The demon flinched underneath her but was not able to speak.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,  
omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.  
Ergo, draco maledicte.  
Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,  
te rogamus, audi nos."

She spoke the exorcism in Latin as if she had been speaking it her whole life. Every syllable rolling smoothly and expertly off her tongue.

The demon writhed underneath her, hissing and spitting like an animal. And then its mouth opened wide and a thick cloud of pitch black smoke shot out. It Swirled around like a thunder storm and blasted through the ceiling of the cathedral.

Missouri smashed open the glass case to the spear with a hymn book and reached in taking it gently in her hand. She held it purposefully at her side and strolled briskly out of the room. Never once looking back.

**Well there yuns go. I couldn't leave Becky out for long, I just simply adore her. Well what do yuns think? lol leave me a review. As always you know that reviews are love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel like this chapter was forced. Where the hell is my freaking muse? I want to know now! lol anyway I'm having fun with this book and this next chapter after this one is going to be hilarious. It was fun writing about th other characters but I think it's about time to focus on Adam and the others. I also want to say I have mean respect to everyone who writes Bobby into their fan fics he's harder than I thought.**

**CHAPTER 13**

Bobby edged cautiously into the dimly lite room.

It had only taken him a few minutes to pick his way through the locked door and now he found himself in what looked like some type of old storage room for the church.

There were brown boxes piled everywhere, and what looked like broken furniture. There was a thin line of dust on almost everything which made him realize that nothing had probably been touched in this room for ages. There was all types of memorabilia and artifacts that lay abandoned in the cold darkness.

He crossed the room looking carefully around to make sure he was the only one occupying this space at the current time.

Felling satisfied he pulled his pocket knife out of his jeans and whipped it open. He sliced his way through the first box and opened it up to examine its contents. He pulled out the packing peanuts. Damn he hated those things, they always got everywhere. Shit...only an assortment of silver crosses. He ripped his way into a second one, it had to be here somewhere. More freaking packing peanuts...and bibles.

He scratched his chin frustrated at his lack of success, and reached for another box..

"What are you doing here?"

Bobby turned around gripping tightly onto his shot gun.

It was a man dressed in a blue overall suit. His name tag read Ted. A janitor just his luck.

"I'm agent Leonard Roberts." He said standing up slowly, wiping his dusty hands off on his jeans. I'm here to investigate a missing persons report. He was last seen here."

The janitor gave him an odd look and eyed his gun suspiciously.

"Since when do agents carry sawed off shot guns, and how dare you bring that into the house of the lord!"

Bobby grunted, this was not going at all the way he had hoped.

"I'm sorry...we just really.."

The Janitor gave out a deep bellowing laugh. "I hate you hunters, you have to lie about everything." He cracked his fingers threateningly and took a step towards the surprised Bobby. "Why can't you guys mind your own fucking business? We're half way around the world and you still feel the need to poke your ugly noses where they don't belong. I guess I'll just have to break it for you."

Bobby gritted his teeth together and watched the mans eyes flash black. A fucking demon! He should have known better.

Bobby swung his gun up and let a shot ring through the quiet room. He braced himself for the recoil. He was a veteran and knew exactly how to use a gun to the best of its abilities.

He watched as the rock salt hit the demon squarely in the chest, sending him flying back into a pile of boxes. The demon let out a low groan and kicked up a cloud of dust on the impact.

"I'll teach your sorry ass a thing or two about minding your own damn business." Bobby said crossing the room to the fallen Demon, determination in each step.

The demon let out a roar and lashed out, catapulting Bobby into one of the old walls.

"Rock salt?" sneered the demon looming over Bobby's crumpled form, "well that really stung"

Bobby glared up at the son of a bitch and smashed the butt of the gun into it's ugly skull. The Demon stumbled back surprised but did not look hurt. He may not be as young as he used to but he still knew how to pack a damn punch.

He took advantage of the demons lack of balance, firing another shot straight at it's head. It hit the demon right between it's midnight eyes. It let out and angry hiss and smacked the gun from Bobbys grasp.

"I'm getting really fucking tired of getting shot hunter!" gritted the Demon from in between the borrowed meat suits teeth.

Bobby yanked his glock out of his jeans. "Sorry to inconvenience you," he said pulling the trigger. It wasn't rock salt, but it was better than nothing.

The bullet tore into the demons flesh, lifting it up and landing him on the dirty ground once again.

The demon clutched at his bleeding chest infuriated. "I'm gonna need this body later you asshole," spat the demon rising from the ground, making his way slowly to Bobby.

"Not where your going you won't, you filthy pond scum. I'm sending you straight back to hell." Bobby wrenched his bottle of holly water out of his pocket, but it was quickly snatched out of his hand. He spun around, and was shocked to see two very young altar boys standing beside him him. Both of them had identical onyx black eyes that maliciously glared up at him. One of them was holding his holly water in its small hands grasp.

It pissed Bobby of when these abominations choose innocent children as their meat suits. Kids were defenseless to fight against such evil, and he hated causing their vulnerable bodies harm.

Bobby could feel his trigger finger itching, but he didn't want to shoot a kid, there was a scared innocent child trapped in there. And by god if it was the last thing he did, he would get that demon scum out.

The kid threw the water to the side, far out of his reach. "You know we really don't like that stuff," it said kicking Bobby violently in his leg and bringing him down to his knees. The other child punched Bobby hard in the face, and yanked back on his hair.

Bobby let out yell. Now he was regretting not shooting the little bastards. He tried to stand up but one of the boys punched him fiercely in the stomach knocking the wind out of his unprepared lungs. _Shit!_ it didn't matter how many times someone did that, it always fucking _hurt_.

The demon in the janitor stepped forward and kicked Bobby's gun out of his hand before he could fire it. "Hold him!:" he yelled to his demon boys.

Each one grabbed one of Bobby's arms, their nails digging into his skin painfully enough to draw blood. They pulled back viciously on him and rammed there feet into his back to keep him from moving. Bobby struggled desperately against their tight grips trying to free himself, but his attempts were futile. He glared up at the demon standing above him, bracing himself for whatever might happen. He gave the demon a proud look devoid of any fear. He may be about to die, but he would have his dignity god damn it!

The sneering demon cocked back and hit him in his unwavering face. "Did you really think you would win, hunter?

He socked him again, and this time Bobby couldn't help but wince under force of the crippling blow. "You were dumb to come here," it hissed kneeing him ruthlessly in his face.

Bobby felt the bones in his face shatter under the pressure of the assault. Blood dripped down his broken face, and he spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor.

"The apocalypse is here foolish hunter, and the earth is our turf now, welcome to our playground!" shouted the demon delivering a bone crushing blow to his already broken nose.

Booby coughed through the blood in his mouth. "The earth will never be yours you vermin," He let out a painful laugh, it was hard to speak through all the blood. "You demons are like an unwanted infestation, not any better than bugs or rodents. We'll squash you out like the a scourge of herpes you really are. Your disgusting, your pathetic, your weak, and we will purge the earth of your fucking plague."

The demons eyes flashed with fury and he raised his hand to strike him again. He paused as if thinking twice about it and tilted his head to the side with an evil smile. "You can say what you like about me hunter, but it doesn't stop the inevitable. We will win just like it says in the your bible, and there's nothing you pitiful humans can do to stop it. Do you know what I'm going to do to you little hunter?

Bobby just stared up at the demons black flickering eyes refusing to answer.

"I'm going to kill you," it stated with a sick grin. "And then I'm going to rip your body into bloody pieces and shove them into boxes. After that I will send one of those boxes off to each of your hunter friends, to everyone you care about, and then I will kill them too."

Bobby let out a scream of anger and struggled against the demons that held him. Trying as hard as he could to break free from them with no avail. "Go to fucking hell you ass holes!" he yelled

The demon laughed at his attempt of escaping, only increasing his growing anger. It reached down and grabbed the shiny gun where it had laid forgotten on the ground. He held it up to his face as if carefully analyzing it.

"I never understood you humans and your fascination with these contraptions," it said glancing down at Bobby." I guess it's only right you die by it. Oh and by the way. I've been to hell, didn't really like it."

Bobby watched, his heart racing with fear as the demon pointed the gun at his bloody face. After everything that he had been through after all the fucking supernatural sons of bitches he'd fought, he'd die at the hands of a demon holding his own gun. His face fell with regret and utter defeat, and then he looked behind the demon, hope suddenly rushing into him once more like a shot of adrenalin.

Missouri stepped out of the shadows of the room, quickly walking towards Bobby's crumpled form. She walked forward, her back straight, her head held high. In her hand was the glistening spear of destiny.

"If yuns know what's good for ya you'll drop him right now!." said Missouri stopping only a few feet from them all, her whole persona exuding of confidence.

"You dumb bitch," laughed the demon pulling his gun away from Bobby, and pointing it directly at Missouri. "I'll just have to kill you first!"

"Don't you _dare_ point that gun at me you foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Said Missouri lifting up the spear of destiny at the demon."

The demon paused for a moment as if shocked this woman was speaking to him like that. Didn't she realize he could easily rip her body to bloody shreds

"Now _drop_ it!" She commanded waving the spear of destiny towards the gun clutched in his palm

The demon looked at her as if she was crazy. Did she really expect him to listen?

"The power of Christ compels you!" she shouted pointing the spear at the demons heart.

The demon felt himself tighten up, as if being grabbed and squeezed. He struggled against the power that was consuming him butt couldn't win against its staggering force. He let out a cry of distress when his hands were pried open some how, and the gun clattered noisily to the dusty floor of the storage room.

"Now stay put," she declared to it, while swiveling her blade to point it at the other two altar boy demons still holding Bobby captive.

The demon had no choice but to listen. It felt like he was...well possessed. His feet were planted firmly on the ground, and try as he might he could not move any of his limbs. All he could manage to do was give a low growl in Missouri's vicinity.

Missouri towered over the other to demon boys. "release him!" she demanded pointing the spear at them.

The demons felt themselves being pulled away from the hunter by some unknown force. They tried to rush to the attack the woman holding whatever it was she was holding, but they were immediately frozen to the ground where they stood, completely petrified.

Bobby hurried to his feet, ignoring the blinding pain in his broken face. He looked at Missouri, then at the demons, and then back at Missouri. "Well looks like you found that spear," he said looking at it admiringly. "But how the hell are you controlling those demons?"

Missouri gave Bobby a scolding look. "Bobby you need to do some reading. Don't you know any history? It's the remnant blood from Christ still on the blade thats got them acting like this. This is a very special weapon. You of all people should know that. And don't you curse me! I came just as fact as I could."

Bobby sighed. His shattered bleeding face told him that he wished she had been faster. "How do you use it?" He asked looking curiously at the shiny spear.

"Bobby really?" said Missouri aggravated. She was tired from her previous fight, and controlling the petrified demons was not easy work by any means. "Can't your questions wait til later? Let me take care of these demons!"

Bobby nodded and winced from the effort. She was of course correct, whether he liked it or not."Fine" he conceded unhappily. "But your an idget for taking so long getting here. I don't think my face will ever be the same."

"I don't know what in the world an idget is," She said narrowing her eyes dangerously at him. But it betta not be anything bad!"

Missouri spun around to face the demons. There seemed to be a flicker of fear in their eyes as she confronted them. "No one ever hurts my friends!" she said while pursing her lips. And how _dare_ you hide behind the innocence facade of a child's body"

Missouri raised herself to her full length and lifted up her chin. "I will strike you down in his honor!"

She straightened he arm holding the spear, aiming it directly in their midst. The demons eyes widened as if recognizing their fate.

Missouri looked over at Bobby and he nodded, together they recited the exorcism.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo,  
psallite Domino  
qui fertis super caelum  
caeli ad Orientem  
Ecce dabit voci Suae  
vocem virtutis,  
tribuite virtutem Deo. Deus caeli, Deus terrae,  
humiliter majestati gloriae Tuae supplicamus  
ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate,  
laqueo, deceptione et nequitia,  
omnis fallaciae, libera nos, Domine. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister  
omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.  
Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei-"

The Demons convulsed on the ground, their backs arched, all their limbs twitching uncontrollably. But they could do nothing against the combined power of the spear and exorcism. Their spirits were ripped out of their human meat suits and disappeared into the ground in a thick black cloud.

"Hmph" said Missouri lowering her tired arm. "That aughta teach them to mess with me!"

She reached down and picked Bobby's glock up from the floor. "Now how much good did that gun do you? And what was all that talk about me needin a weapon? Hmmm? Asked Missouri raising an eyebrow and tapping her foot repeatedly on the ground.

Bobby took the gun and tucked it away a little embarrassed. "Well I'm not going to tell you, you're right and I'm wrong if that's what you're looking for."

"Well come along," said Missouri making her way towards the door. Let's see if Castiel can't do something about that face of yours. It may not be the prettiest, but it is all you got."

Bobby rolled his eyes, she was probably only woman who would ever get away with insulting him without receiving an ass chewing.

"Hurry up!" ushered Missouri. "I'm hungry and I think I'm feeling fried chicken and corn on the cob, ooh maybe some mash potatoes and gravy too.

"I love fried chicken!" exclaimed Bobby his eyes lighting up while he held the door open for Missouri. She may not be the nicest, but she was still a lady.

"Good," replied Missouri shielding her eyes from the brightness of the sun, cause honey...your cookin.

**Ok guys I need reviews. Reviews are what motivate me to writer chapters faster and get inspired. Reviews to me are what applause are to tinker bell. I need them to live! Lol ok well hope to hear from yuns all and see you in the next chapter. Oh by the way I'm taking votes and requests for the next slash scene I do. Where should it be? what should I involve lol alright let me know laters!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter was so fun to write. And I have a feeling the next one will be just as hilarious. Anyway I hope you guys like it. The plot bunnies are taking control again.**

**CHAPTER 14**

Andrea was watching tv, well actually she was compulsively flicking though channels because nothing good was on, when she heard someone knock on the door.

She flicked the tv off and listened intently to make sure that she hadn't imagined it, sure enough she heard three more knocks, this time a little louder than the first round.

She got up smoothly like a cat stretching and grabbed a gun from the coffee table. Who in the hell could this be? It couldn't be her mother, she never knocked. And you really didn't get surprise visits in the middle of the apocalypse.

"Adam!, Nick!, get your lazy asses down here!" she hollered.

She gripped onto the gun, holding it with one hand, and with the other carefully unlatching the locks on to the front door.

She turned around and saw both Nick and Adam sauntering over to her, both looking like she had woken them up, and both looking fairly annoyed.

"What is it?" asked Nick running his fingers through his blonde hair in an effort to tame it. Why do you feel the need to bellow through the house like a raving banshee."

"Yeah," said Adam joining in. "I'm trying to get some sleep for once, and why the heck are you griping that gun so freaking tight."

Andrea glared at the boys, and nodded towards the door. "Sorry to interrupt your beauty rest ladies but there's someone at the door and I could use the back up."

right on cue they could hear three urgent knocks through the closed door.

"Who is it?" Asked Adam staring at the door, as if through sheer will power alone he'd be able to gaze through it.

"If I knew that, do you think I'd be acting like James fucking bond with this gun?" she asked turning her body to the side and slowly turning the door knob. "Just stand there and be ready for anything!"

She flung the door open and pointed he gun in the shocked intruders face. "Who the hell are you! Tell me _now_ or I'll blow your brains out where you stand, you fugly bitch!"

The woman with brown hair, and beady eyes, flung her hands in the air like someone being cornered by the police. "Don't shoot," she squeaked. I come in peace! My name is Becky!"

All Andrea could think of was how ridiculous the woman looked, and why the hell was she wearing wearing a vest? Also her eyes were very large, and she was breathing like a fanatical stalker. "Why the hell are you here?" demanded Andrea her eyes narrowing dangerously at the quivering girl.

"I was sent by chuck, I'm here to deliver a message! It's of _dire _importance! Said Becky looking at three people who were glaring at her suspiciously.

Andrea snatched the girl by her arm and pulled her into the house, quickly shutting the door behind her. She lowered her gun and looked the girl over. Her wide eyes kept darting around the room but always came back to rest on Adam. She was was biting her lip nervously, and seemed way to dumb to be a demon, or to be lying for that matter.

"Well what's the message?" asked Adam shifting uncomfortably. The way the girl was staring at him made him feel awkward, her eyes were extremely piercing, and he felt almost as if she was looking though his clothes and could see him naked.

The woman gave a huge gasp and rushed forward, placing her hands on his startled face. "I can't believe it's _you,"_ she breathed in a raspy voice, running her shaking hands down his clavicle. "You're even better than I ever imagined."

She took a huge gulp as if fighting back tears. And closed her eyes standing there just breathing loudly, making everyone in the room feel extremely awkward.

Nick glared at this woman who was caressing Adam. They weren't officially together but he had staked claims on him. He felt as if she were molesting him, and he had the urge to drag her off by her mousy hair.

Adam looked over at Nick and Andrea as if searching for help. Andrea looked traumatized by this sudden unusual display of affection but stood rooted where she stood,her mouth open wide. Nick on the other hand looked furious and about ready to snap.

Adam cleared his throat and peeled her hands off his body. Her eyes popped open and her breathing became even more irregular. "Can you please not grope me." said Adam trying to put a good distance between him and this psychotic chick.

Becky nodded her head fervently and took a step back, restraining herself from throwing herself at him again. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm a huge fan of you brothers, I have every book ever written! I even write my own fan fiction! So since I'm your brothers number one fan, that makes me your fan by default!"

Adam was scared and felt like fleeing into the other room, but he was afraid that Becky might be able to sense his weakness and hunt him down like a panther in heat."What in the hell is she talking about?" asked Adam turning toward Nick.

"I don't know." He responded pulling a knife out of his pocket, "but she scares me. Can I cut her?"

"No!" said Andrea. She was doing her best not to bust out in hysterical laughter and her whole body was shaking from the tremendous effort. She thought this was hilarious. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "She's talking about the books Chuck writes. The ones about your brothers and everything that's been happening. It's kind of like the new bible, except he publishes them as novels. Chucks a prophet, remember?

Adam sighed as the realization hit him. He remembered his brothers mentioning that their life stories had been turned into books. He also remembered them discussing something disturbing called _Wincest_! But they had never said anything about this crazy fanatic fan girl.

Adam couldn't understand why Chuck would send this girl with a message instead of just calling...unless he had been trying to get rid of her and was pushing her eccentric ass off on them. "Remind me to punch Chuck whenever we see him." Said Adam turning towards Nick.

Nick smiled totally in agreement. "Step in line bro...step in line."

Andrea decided to ignore the boys, and instead focus her attention on Becky. "What was the message Chuck sent you with?"

Becky laughed and slapped herself in the head. "I can't believe I almost forgot. _Winchester!_ She squealed.

She straightened herself up and held her arms out in front of her as if she was about to recite Shakespeare. Her eyes were shut tight, and her face was scrunched up as if it hurt for her to think. "To find the anti Christ you must visit the succubus. She and only she knows his true location. But be wary for she is powerful as she is cunning, and her lips holds the poison of death. All who have attempted to kill her before, have met their demise."

Nick looked at Becky in disbelief, she was seriously being overly dramatic and it was wearing on his last remaining nerve. "Chuck doesn't talk like that." He said while trying to refrain himself from slapping her.

"Oh I know!" Becky said happily, her eyes were now open again and her expression resembled that of a frightened bunny. "I thought I'd put my own spin on it, spice it up a bit to make it sound exciting. I love Chuck but he can be so bland."

Adam and Andrea exchanged similar puzzled expressions. Who was this creepy girl. One didn't just spruce up the apocalypse. It wasn't some story that you could put your own _spin on._ Well actually thanks to Chuck it kinda was. But it still didn't make the girl any less weird.

Nick however was not as Nice as the other two and could not keep his mouth shut. "Do us all a favor and if by some unfortunate chance in the future we ever have to see you again. Don't expand or add your own demented little twists. As a matter of fact don't even talk, just turn around and walk the other way. Because that's what we would do."

Becky was taken aback, but only for a mere moment. She was like a rubber bouncy ball, or a frequently beaten wife. Her greatest strength was rebounding. "You won't half to worry about seeing me again," She responded with a gleeful smile. I won't be leaving anytime soon. I have direct orders from chuck that by no means or any circumstance whatsoever am I to leave this premises. I love Chuck he's always sooo worried about me."

"Oh yes," said Nick snidely while rolling his green eyes. "He so concerned with your safety, I mean sending you halfway across the world during the middle of the fucking _apocalypse_ couldn't have been easy on him."

"I know right! But he said that we all have to make sacrifices during these trying times, and this is mine." Becky beamed up at Nick her eyes completely disappearing underneath her freakishly huge smile.

Adam looked over at Andrea as if begging for her to say something, to forbid this women from staying with them. She only gave him a blank look and shrugged her thin shoulders. She was at a loss.

Nick glared at the both of them his eyes gleaming with indignation. "I swear on all things that are cute and cuddly, If you let her stay here, I will find the nearest bottle of bleach, and drink it til I drop dead on your mothers carpet."

"Don't be such a drama queen!" said Andrea to the disgruntled Nick. But the look he gave her said he was being anything but a drama queen. "We'll discuss living arrangements later, right now we need to get to the bottom of this whole succubus thing."

Nick grunted his disapproval but it was ignored by everyone, especially Becky who was once again swooning over Adam.

"Becky how does this Succubus no where the anti Christ is?" Asked Adam trying desperately to distract her from fondling him.

"Oooh! Squealed Becky, thrilled that she could be of assistance. "Apparently her and Lucifer used to have a _fling_ a while back, if you know what I mean. She giggled and nudged him in the side. "I guess he still trusts her and consults with her from time to time."

"Does anyone even know what a succubus is?" Asked Adam while throwing his frustrated arms up into the air.

Andrea racked her brain. "Umm I believe a succubus is like a sexual demon. She feeds off sexual energy at least. Stories say they can take the form of whatever is most pleasing to their victims to seduce them. Succubi are female and Inccubi are the male counter part. Most of the time they attack the victims while they are sleeping. They wake up thinking their dreaming of having sex with a beautiful women, but really they are being sucked dry by the demon."

"So it's like a wet dream from hell," remarked Nick with a chuckle.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Adam anxious to find the bitch and get the information they needed to save his brothers. "Lets find this bitch and torturer til she tells us what we need to know, and then we can off her."

"Not so fast you hunk of burning love," interjected Becky in a husky voice. "It's not that easy, this succubus is high on the food chain, she owns her own night club, and only females are allowed backstage passes. Well unless she's going to feed that is. She's guarded by tons of stripper demons, no one is going to be able to sneak one in on her. The only way you can meet with her in private, is if your auditioning to be a stripper."

Adam shook his head confused. "Why is there so many demon girls there.?"

"Because that's how she lures her victims in to feed, she hand picks the finest demons and sometimes humans herself and all the men come flocking in to see them. She gets her choice from the finest men in town. Responded Becky, she was actually acting kind of normal for the moment. Maybe it was all the excitement.

"Well why don't me and Adam go in as bait? I'm sure a demon would love a piece of this sweet ass," remarked Nick while spanking himself on the butt.

Andrea stuck a finger in her mouth pretending to gag. "No way, you'll be dead before you can unzip your fly Mrs. Olivia Newton, besides I doubt she has a taste for little gay boys."

"Hey I'm not gay," objected Adam, "I'm bi."

"That doesn't even make any sense to me," argued Andrea while placing her hands on her hip. "How can you like both? You need to choose a side. You can't have your cake and eat it too."

"I don't know," stated Adam. He was pondering out loud. It's kind of like...well you know how ice cream is amazing? I guess I really like vanilla, but every once in the while I want some chocolate. You know what I mean?"

"No," said Andrea. "That makes no sense at all." He had only succeeded at further confusing her.

"Epic fail!" Announced Nick looking at Adam. "Now shut your mouth while you're ahead or I'll insert something to make you shut up."

Adam gave up and began chewing on the inside of his cheek frustrated. He did suck at explaining things, but it usually didn't matter cause he was the one asking all the questions.

Becky's eyes were bigger than ever and she kept darting her eyes between the two of them. "You mean..." she said excited, like she had found an important clue in a mystery. "You two...? ooooh this is too cute." She gave an annoying squeal of glee. "You two would make the perfect slash for my new fan fiction. I can see it now!"

She leaped forward, sending everyone in the room darting back in fear. She began waving her hands in front of her animatedly as if telling a story. "_Two star crossed lovers, one gay, one unsure. They experiment in endless passion while using magic to fight back against the cruel word. But will they be strong enough together to withstand the abuse of endless demons? Will there tortured souls be strengthened as one, or will they succumb to utter defeat, and die in the arms of their lover?"_

Nick rushed forward reaching out to throttle this high-strung fanatic. His mother had told him to never hit a girl, but she had said nothing about slapping over enthusiastic psycho fans. Nick felt himself being grabbed from behind and yanked back out of Becky's reach.

"I swear to god!" shouted Nick still trying to claw his way to Becky. "If you write that story. I will sneak into your room when you're sleeping with a bottle of chloroform and..umph!"

Adam had a tight grip on him with his hand firmly planted against his struggling mouth. "Sorry, don't mind him!"

"stop playing around!" said Andrea becoming bored with where this whole thing was going. "We need to figure out a plan to get in to question that succubus."

Becky was jumping up and down clapping her hands, totally oblivious to the fact that Adam had tackled Nick to the ground in order to restrain him from slaughtering her. "I already came up with a plan on my way here. It's brilliant!"

Everyone froze and stared looking at Becky in utter terror. Even Adam who now sitting on top of Nicks back pulling on his hair in order to get him to submit, was still. They were all focusing on Becky, Wondering what idea she had come up with, and knowing that there was no way on gods green earth it was _brilliant_.

Several hours latter they were all huddled up in the living room. Nick and Adam were dressed in sparkling leotards, with matching black heels. They were also to their dismay wearing wigs and copious amounts of makeup.

Becky's _brilliant_ idea had been to dress them up as very slutty convincing strippers. No expense to their dignity had been spared, and Becky had shown no mercy. Everything from bra's, fake boobs, and press on nails had been included in the get up Becky had put together.

"My legs burn," complained Adam stroking his freshly waxed legs. They were still a little red.

"And this thong is riding up my ass," commented Nick. Not to mention his junk had never been so constricted in his life.

"Stop bitching," said Becky as if they had merely been complaining about the weather. "And its, '_if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it,' _not_ 'if you liked it then you should have put some bling on it.'"_

Nick growled. He felt like shoving his stiletto heel through Becky's unsuspecting eye. The only problem was he was afraid of loosing his balance and falling on his ass.

Becky had insisted on them learning the single ladies dance for their routine to show the succubus. Apparently she felt as if Beyonce would impress the demon. They had been at it for three hours now, their feet were sore, their legs hurt, and they kept stumbling around in the heels she had insisted they wore.

"Oh and when you do the dip, make sure you flip your hair back, otherwise it just looks stupid." said Becky matter of factly.

Adam groaned. Anyway you looked at it he still felt ridiculous, and a sexy flip of his fake hair wouldn't change that.

"You guys have it pretty much have it down, do you have any problems with any of the moves?" asked Becky moving over to the radio, to push that dreaded play button.

"Yes!," exclaimed Nick exasperated. All of them! I don't see why I should have to bend over and smack my ass."

"Why?" asked Becky placing her hand on her face with a look of dumb concern. "Do you think it's to sexually provocative?"

"Hold my earrings!" shouted Nick reaching up to unclasp them. "I'm going to beat this bitches ass!"

Adam put a perfectly manicured hand on Nicks shoulder to stop him. "What I think he's trying to say is its too retarded."

Becky waved her hand dismissively. "Well I'm not really worried about that. You only have to do that move at the line, '_you can't get mad at me.'"_

Nick took a deep calming breath. "Honey I'm already _pissed_...at _you_."

Becky ignored them and continued talking, something she was annoyingly good at. "Remember to really shake your hips when the music comes on. And it's all about the hands. You want to show those guys out there there's no ring on your finger. That's the point of the single ladies song.

Nick let out a very loud unfeminine roar.

Andrea strutted into the room. "Settle down ladies," She was thoroughly enjoying all this. "There's no use in arguing, this is the only way. And besides Becky's idea is _brilliant._"

"I'll show you brilliant," retorted Nick batting his fake eyelashes at Andrea viciously. He doubted it looked to threatening though.

"You ladies are soo _adorable."_ She said while walking up behind them and smacking them both on their asses.

Andrea took her place in front of them. She had one hand on her hip and the other one up in the air taking her starting pose. "Okay," she she declared giving the boys an evil smile, they both glared back. "One more time, from the top. Hit it Becky!"

**Alright guys, reviews are love. But you all know that now. Let me here a holler from all my readers. It only takes a few seconds! See you in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I for one think this chapter his hilarious. But unfortunately it's about time to turn back over to mare serious stuff. I also think it's about time for some more slash if you ask me. By the way I need your guys help with this next slash scene. I need advice for a sex kind of kinky place for them to get it on. Anyway you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't want to hold you up.**

**CHAPTER 15**

The three hunters walked through the doors of the night club. All of them prepared for anything. The club was loud with blaring music and intoxicated people laughing. It was mainly men that littered the club, stumbling around drunkenly, doing the their best to hit on the giggling strippers and most getting quickly rejected with snide looks. They had no idea these demonic whores saw them as nothing more than tasty snacks. It was like watching cats play with their food, completely and totally revolting.

The bar was brimming with shot glasses and costumers leaning over trying to catch a glimpse of the bartenders boobs. There was a brightly lit dance floor in the middle of the bustling room, where people were doing their best to stay in rhythm with the music. Some were succeeding at this task. Others were failing miserably.

Behind the dancing drunks and flirting men was a little stage set up for performers. Right now there was a red haired stripper grinding her self provocatively against the pole. Her sweating skin was glistening in the light and her back was arched back in an effort to show off her goodies to all the gawking men. She was using one finger to usher a very handsome man towards her and he was knocking everyone out of his way to get to her.

"Would you like to buy a drink ma'am?" Adam looked over surprised to see a brunette waitress with a mini skirt smiling up at him. He had forgotten he was still dressed like a very good cross dresser. The woman didn't not appear to know he was actually a man. Or at least she wasn't giving him any weird looks. Becky had insisted that they looked fantastic. She had told them that with all the dim lighting, drunken atmosphere, and blaring music, no one would know the difference. To Adams surprise she had bee right.

"No thank you," he squeaked out, trying to make a convincing girls voice.

The waitress glared at him upset at his refusal, and stalked away. Adam rolled his eyes. Why were women so freaking moody? Who could blame him for picking the other team.

Adam gave the other two a weak smile. He was glad it had only been them that came. Becky had begged to come along, claiming that it was only thanks to her that they would be able to get in. Adam of course had refused, wanting nothing more then escape away from his new stalker for as long as possible. Nick on the other hand had voted for her to come, wanting the demon bitch to do his dirty work for him. He had spent a whole hour explaining in detail to Adam all the ways in which he wanted the fan girl to suffer and die.

In the end Becky had reluctantly agreed to stay at home and launched herself into her newest fan fiction involving the Winchesters. Nick had then tried to throw her laptop out the window, but Adam had grabbed him by his earrings and drug him away. At least she wasn't following them here.

"You didn't have to be so rude to that bar tender," Stated Andrea fussing with her brown hair.

Adam glared at her. He was still enraged at her for agreeing to Becky's plan. She also hadn't been forced to wear the stupid leotards like him and Nick. Instead she was wearing a little black skirt with a matching black top that showed off way too much cleavage in his opinion, and her favorite knee high stiletto heels. Her reasoning behind this was the fact that she was going to be the star in the middle of the group, and Beyonce hadn't worn the same outfit as her backup dancers. Adam however thought it was because she wouldn't be caught dead in the stupid get up.

"I wasn't rude," retorted Adam sweeping his new bangs out of his face.

"Well you certainly scared that poor girl off." Said Andrea reproachfully, giving him a disproving look.

"Well it could have been his face that did that," remarked Nick from behind them. He had remained quiet for the most part, probably not wanting to draw any more attention than necessary to his ridiculous outfit.

Just then a very bulky and drunk man walked by and slapped Nick hard an his ass with a whistle. "Well ain't you a sexy piece of ass," Said the man looking him up and down licking his lips. "I could show you a thing or two back at my hotel. Although there won't be much talking, your mouth will be way to busy for that."

Nick slapped the man hard across the check, making sure to dig in his fake nails as he did so. "Don't you know that guys with faces like yours, do not talk to girls with asses like mine?" Hissed Nick.

"Whatever slut," said the man while grabbing his wounded cheek walking off.

"Well ain't karma just a bitch." chuckled Adam. Not being able to control himself.

"I can't believe he called me a slut!" exclaimed Nick clearly upset.

"Well now you know what it feels like to be a girl." Commented Andrea with no pity in her voice. She too was laughing as well.

"Whatever," said Nick while jiggling his fake breasts. "You're just jealous my boobs are bigger."

Andrea eyed him dangerously, her lips drawing up into a very thin line. "Watch it Nick, or I'll kick you in your balls so hard they'll come out your nose. And then you'll remain a _single lady_ for the rest of your miserable life."

Nick swallowed and just looked at her with wide eyes. Scared to say anything else in fear of retaliation.

"That's what I thought biatch!" said Andrea triumphantly, realizing she had subdued the the insubordinate blonde. "You may be tucking your candy, but that don't mean you ain't got none."

Adam laughed as Nick looked at him for help. He just shrugged his shoulders. "You're on your own bro."

"Fine," said Nick while running his hand up his thigh suggestively. "But I'm not putting out tonight."

"Hey sexy, what's your name?" Said an older man looking Andrea up and down his eyes resting intently on her exposed cleavage.

"Psycho amazon war bitch from hell with an attitude!" Said Andrea giving the man a disgusted look. "And if you talk to me again I'll rip out your tonsils and shove them up your ass."

The man fled quickly into the crowd of people, Andrea's ice blue eyes following him the whole time.

"And that ladies," said Andrea turning around to face the boys again. "Is how you handle creepy men."

"And everyone says I'm the one with the anger problem." Complained Nick in disbelief, throwing his manicured hands up in the air.

"Heads up," said Adam Nodding in front of them. "Someones coming."

They watched as a balding man with glasses perched on his crooked nose came running towards them. He looked like a nervous wreck and was sweating profusely.

Andrea stuck her hand in her purse, just in case they needed to fight. They hadn't had anywhere to carry their weapons on their persons due to the the skimpy outfits they were wearing. So instead Andrea had shoved them all in her very large black purse.

The man came to a skidding halt in front of them, panting heavily. "Are you ladies here to perform?"

"Yes," said Andrea gesturing to their outfits, "single ladies." She had agreed to do most of the talking since she was the only one who really sounded like a woman.

"Great!" said the man sighing in relief. "Our other performers dropped out today, and the boss would have had my neck if I hadn't found someone. "Go ahead and get ready, your on in five."

"Wait," so Adam speaking up, forgetting the no talking rule. "Don't we need to audition first?" He had still been hoping that maybe they would be able to luck out of performing.

"No," Said the man, obviously to distracted to tell that Adams voice was not very feminine. "There's no time, the boss will literally kill me if there's no one on that stage. Go ahead and get up there now. I'll have the DJ play your song."

Adam was nervous as hell and could hear his heels clicking all the way up to the stage. There were dozens of people in the crowd watching them interested. And also to his dismay tons of people were quieting down and focusing purely on them for their performance.

Andrea took her place slightly in front of the two boys. She struck her starting pose. One hand on her hip the other one dangling loosely in the air. Adam an Nick took theirs as well, hands above their heads with one knee bent forward while their other leg was straight behind them.

Adam swore his heart had never beat so fast in his life and he wanted nothing more than to just run off the stage. Damn Becky and her fucking plan. He groaned loudly when the blinding spotlight hit them, drawing in everyone's attention who wasn't already looking.

The music turned on and he started dancing, wanting nothing more than to die the whole time. Oh god what would his brothers say if they found out?

_"All the single ladies, all the single ladies_  
_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_  
_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_  
_All the single ladies."_

Adam began rocking his hips repeatedly back and forth while waving his hands in the air. God he looked ridiculous. Or at least he felt ridiculous. Why was everyone hollering and clapping? And was that whistles he heard? Adam grinned while rotating his hips. Wow they actually thought they were good. Becky's drilling of the dance had actually paid off.

_"Now put your hands up_  
_Up in the club, we just broke up_  
_I'm doing my own little thing_  
_Decided to dip and now you wanna trip_  
_Cause another brother noticed me."_

Adam remembered what Becky had said about the dip. He bent over and dramatically spun his neck around, his hair whipping around him energetically.

This wasn't so bad he thought to himself as he and Nick were skipping wide circles around Andrea. She was grinding her way slowly down to the ground. Once there she arched her back like a cat and popped back up while running her hand up her leg.

_"I'm up on him, he up on me_  
_Don't pay him any attention_  
_Just cried my tears, for three good years_  
_Ya can't be mad at me."_

Adam combed his hand through his hair sexily while biting down on his glossy lips. He proceeded to bend over again, this time spanking his butt three times. He was having too much fun with this, and the thrill was amazing. He looked over and noticed a military guy gawking at him with large lusty eyes. He gave him a naughty wink before spinning back around to face the other way and shaking his money maker.

_"Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it,_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it,_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it,_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_Oh, oh, oh."_

Adam was waving his hands back in forth in front of him. Becky had said it was all about the hands, he hoped she was right. He flailed his arms around and turned to look at Andrea and Nick. They were all doing the same moves, perfectly synchronized in this gender demeaning dance. Well except that Andrea's moves were a lot more exaggerate and in sync with the music. He smiled, Nick was getting a lot of attention.

_"I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_  
_Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans_  
_Acting up, drink in my cup_  
_I can care less what you think."_

Nick was crouched down on his knees pretending to apply lipstick to his already sparkling lips. He followed up by jumping up while throwing his hands in the air and shaking his finger at the crowd like a parent would to a misbehaving child. Any dignity he had, had already been chucked out the window so he didn't care any more. He was totally getting into this dance. He laughed out loud as he heard some guys to shout for him to take his clothes off. He highly doubted these men really wanted to see what was underneath his leotard. So instead he settled for slapping his thighs hard with both hands, dragging them up to meet his crotch, and performing very deliberate pelvic thrusts

_"I need no permission, did I mention_  
_Don't pay him any attention_  
_Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn_  
_What it really feels like to miss me."_

Adam moved his waist in time with the beat of the music and rubbed his hands all over his sweaty body. He was quickly two stepping in his high heels and he chuckled when dollar bills started being flung up onto the stage. Just a second before a man had tried to crawl up on stage and he had got to see Andrea kick him back roughly with one of her stilettos without missing a single beat.

Andrea spun around with both hands behind her head and kicked her foot out gracefully. I guess dreams really do come true she thought to herself, and she didn't mean dancing on stage for a large group of people to Beyonce. She had made Adam Winchester and Nick dress up like girls and dance to single ladies. If anything good came out of the apocalypse, this would be one of them.

They all struck their finishing poses and let out a sigh of relief, Nick and Adam more so than Andrea. They listened stunned as all the people in the club cheered and clapped praising them for their amazing performance.

Then they all headed off the stage as fast as their little heels could carry them, Nick of course leading the way.

"I can't believe I actually did that," Grumbled Nick out loud. "I feel like a condom, used and cheap."

"I don't know..." said Adam looking at the floor a little embarrassed. "It wasn't that bad, and at least we earned some money. There has got to be at least 70 bucks here,"he said flashing the crisp green bills for all to see.

"Great!" said Nick glaring at Adam. "maybe we can buy back some self respect, I don't know about you Cinderella, but I for one feel like a cheep whore, and the day I hear Beyonce again will be to soon."

"Quiet down girls," hushed Andrea. "That weird man is coming back."

Sure enough, the overly anxious man with too small of glasses was hurrying as fast as his short little legs would carry him. He stopped right in front of them, huffing heavily to catch his breath.

"I really need to stop smoking," He gasped between breaths.

"'ll say," muttered Nick. "You sound like you have emphysema."

The man either didn't hear Nick, or was too busy catching his breath to care. "I have great news," he sputtered out. "The boss loved your dance and wants to meet with you personally. I'll take you to see her now if you'll please follow me."

They all followed the man through the still crowded room. He led them around a corner and down a dark abandoned hallway, all the while complimenting their dance. They kept walking hearing the noise of the club fading slowly behind them til it was merely just an echo.

Adam wondered to himself how a man like this had managed to get a job working for one of cities most powerful demons. Maybe demons liked really dumb people working for them, that way they would never figure out what's really going on behind closed doors. Either way he felt really sorry for him. He seemed like a nice guy.

The man stopped in front of a wide oak door and wiped the sweat from his nervous forehead. "Here we are," said the man pointing at the wooden door. He shuffled his feet absently and looked up at the three of them, his eyes were full of dread and regret.

"I...I'm...I'm _sorry_," he stuttered backing slowly away from them, appearing to want nothing to do with what was behind that door.

"For what?" asked Andrea although she had a feeling she already knew what for. Most people that disappeared behind this door were probably never seen again.

The man just shook his head and hurried off, never once glancing back to look at them.

_Well_, thought Adam as he watched the man quickly retreat back towards the safety of the busy club, his silhouette slowly fading out from their view. Maybe he _wasn't_ as dumb as he looked.

**Alright, time for the dreaded review part, but come on it only takes a second. Let me here your input. Whether good, bad, or neh. Lol see you in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there readers. Don't you guys just love Becky? I think she's adorable. I found a way to kind of sneak in a slash scene for yuns so have fun with it. Lol, This next chapter will be outrageous, can't wait to write it. Well enjoy this delicious peace of romance while you can cause there's allot of action coming up!**

**CHAPTER 16**

Becky took a sip of her steaming black coffee and set it back on the table next to her laptop. She was absorbed in the fan fiction she was currently writing. She was logged onto her account Samlicker81 trying to finish the fic so she could post it up for all of her readers to enjoy. She was sure she'd get tons of reviews.

Becky giggled at the last sentence. Nick had forbid her from writing a fic about him and Adam, even threatened her life. Becky would not be intimidated though. It was her obligation to make sure she posted wonderful fiction, and the Sam and Dean stuff was getting kind of old.

She was also angry that they hadn't let her come along on the hunt. She was fully capable of taking care of herself and was sure she had strengths she could contribute to the rest of the team. Why hell, she had read every single supernatural book. She knew Sam and Dean better than her live journal account. If shit hit the ceiling she'd know just what to do.

So this story was a part of her payback to the two boys, they'd regret not letting her come along on their little adventure. Adam may be cute, but he was still a big meanie. And that Nick guy was unbelievable. She couldn't believe he'd had the bold audacity to try to tell her what she could and couldn't write. Well she'd show them.

Becky took anther sip of her coffee, damn it was getting cold. She was irritated that she had spent the last five hours coaching them for the dance just to be left in the cold. If it wasn't for her, they would have never figured out how to get into that stupid club. She deserved some appreciation. Nick had two freaking left feet when it had came to dancing, and training him had been worse than trying to train a dog on crutches. At least the dog probably had some freaking rhythm.

She huffed a little bit and continued tapping away at the keys on her computer. Her heart started to race and her blood pressure boil as she read out loud the last bit of her story she had written.

"_Adam shivered in the dark panic room, the cold gripping onto him like a deadly intoxicating embrace. Nick was huddled next to him, his head resting delicately on Adams shoulder, as if afraid he might break him like a porcelain china doll._

_They had been trapped in Bobby's pure iron room for what felt like an eternity, bidding their time before venturing back up into the cruel world. They had locked themselves in the dark abandoned room afraid to ever see the pitiful world again. Lucifer had won, that son of a bitch douche bag had crushed out all the remaining hunters, and possessed all their friends._

_Even in that barred off room, that blocked them from reality they could hear the rain pounding against the ceiling, threatening to break its way in and steal them away into the night. Or was that the demons they heard, finally coming to kill them as well._

_Adam looked at his tragic lover, agony filling his already broken face. Nick was all he had now, he was like the beat of his pumping heart. He would do anything for the man he loved, even if it killed him. Even if it meant sacrificing himself to save him._

"_What's wrong?" asked Adam running his hand down his lovers cheek like a wake up call. Why did all of this hurt so much? "Nick, please tell me the truth of how you feel._

_Nick looked up at him tears filling his abused eyes and brimming over like a swimming pool. He felt as __if a large sword had been shoved ruthlessly through his distraught body. How could Adam ask him this? How after everything they been through could he not know that he needed him more then the tainted air he sucked in desperately. "You want the truth?" He asked in a raspy voice. "Well you can't handle the truth!"_

_Nick smashed his lips desperately against Adams, everything in him trying to forget the memories that haunted him like a sadistic melody. He felt Adam respond, the urgency of his lips demanding more, his tongue demanding entry. He could deny him nothing, there was nothing he wouldn't share with the man he loved more than life itself._

_Adam felt Nicks hand touch his throbbing cock like a flicker of hope in the sands of time. He wanted nothing more than to lay down and give him his soul. He had nothing but himself to offer this poor abandoned boy, and he hoped it would be enough. That he would be able to satisfy his insatiable hunger._

_Nick held Adam closer then the air that taunted him, he would never let him go, not to ea,t not to sleep, not even if demons clawed savagely at his body. Adam was his now and forever, and no apocalypse could change that. _

_He pulled at Adam, all his senses crying to be pleased. He wanted so much to feel his pulsing cock submerged like a sinking battle ship in Adams luscious mouth, but there was something he needed so much more. Before they died horrifyingly, before the walls caved in sucking them into all the malicious demons grasps, He needed to feel Adam in him as intimate as his hot pumping blood."_

Becky gasped for air as she read. Tears of sadness flowing down her cheek like a river. This was the most intense story she had ever written. Her fans would worship her for this beautiful piece. She didn't know if she'd be able to finish writing it. Despair was gripping her tight and threatening to pull her under. She had to finish it though, if not for her then for her beloved fans. She took a deep steadying breath, ignoring the tears that were streaming down her cheek and continued writing the tragic love story, reading out loud through the tears choking her breath.

"_The two boys tumbled to the dusty cold ground, rolling in ribbons of ecstasy. Time and space stood still for them as they embraced each other in their last remaining minutes on the god forsaken earth. In their minds they could here a violin of melancholy playing their last lament._

_Nicks legs were rapped around Adam tighter than a cobra. His whole body yearned to be filled by Adams man hood. He waited for what felt like a millennium, his hot spot continuously aching like an old wound needing to be healed. Then he felt it pressing against his never before ventured entry. Adam was a lion roaring to invade his private sanctuary. His caution was thrown to the wind to be carried swiftly away, and he tensed every chiseled, rippling, wavy muscle in his hard body, readying himself for the onslaught Adam would mercilessly deliver him._

_He knew in his heart that nothing else would ever matter. It wouldn't matter if the demons tore him limb from limb, ripping his bloody crimson flesh apart. He would always remember this moment, this would be his safe haven, and nothing could touch him there._

"_Please do it," whimpered Nick gazing into Adams hazel tear filled eyes. He urged his body forward against his powerful erection, pleading for Adam to blaze the tight hot path that was set before him._

"_I don't know if I can," whispered Adam in a very strained voice. Everything in his heart, mind, body, and soul was screaming at him to plunge into Nicks forbidden depths and seek comfort. The tip of his iceberg sunk into Nicks hot vibrating pink flesh involuntarily and he shuddered with the effort it took not to dive the rest of him in after._

"_Why not!" Demanded Nick clinching on to the small piece Adam had allowed into him. His hands caressing down his moist pale skin, searching for the answer that Adam withheld._

_Adam took on long shuttering breath trying to maintain himself. He could feel Nicks hands on his skin as a constant reminder of the question he had just asked. "Because I..."_

Becky's wet eyes flew from the computer screen. She had heard something downstairs, a door open. She had to leave her story and see what it was.

Becky's eyes flashed back to the computer, lingering there for a few minutes before she pulled herself up and grabbed the knife that lay beside her she had used to cut her sandwich with earlier. She gripped it tight and cautiously headed downstairs, hesitancy in each step.

She took a deep breath and rounded the corner, her quivering hand holding the knife at the ready.

There was a woman standing there in a gorgeous blue dress, her eyes were alert and a cunning amber. Her short blonde hair just barely touched her thin shoulders and she was standing there unafraid with a aura of purpose.

"Who are you?" asked Becky a little shakily. The woman stood there just analyzing her, not speaking a single word and yet her eyes seemed to say so much.

Becky held the steak knife a little higher, making sure the woman could see it. "Why are you here?" she asked a little scared, wondering why this strange women would not answer her question.

"I'm here to find Adam Winchester," she finally said taking a confident step forward, her amber honey eyes never leaving Becky's. She did bot seemed worried or frightened by Becky's knife. "Where is he?"

"I'll never tell you!" screamed Becky. "You'll have to kill me first!"

She flung the kitchen knife at the woman, praying that by some miracle it might actually hit her. The woman flicked her wrist with an easy movement, stopping the knifes path towards her, and embedding it into the wall with a small thud.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "A steak knife,...really?

Becky took a step back distressed that her plan hadn't worked. It was the best she could come up with on such short notice. "_Demon,"_ she hissed underneath her breath not knowing what to do next.

She wracked her brain frantically, hoping that a better idea might dawn on her. What would Sam or Dean do? Well they probably would have came down stairs armed with something better then a mayo covered steak knife. Then something came to her suddenly like a light bulb flashing on inside her head.

She ran towards the kitchen hoping she would make it in time. She flung open the cabinets, her breath coming out in short little pants. She threw items every which way searching for the one thing she really needed at that moment. Salt, salt, where was the freaking salt. She could hear the woman's footsteps steadily approaching as she finally found it and ripped it down from the shelf. Her steps were like thunder in her frightened ears.

She watched as the woman walked into the room not seeming to be in any rush. It probably didn't see her as a threat. Well it would soon thought Becky as she frantically flung the salt around her in a wid circle.

She looked up at the woman, she had stopped and was watching Becky with a surprised expression on her face. The kind of look that said, what in the hell is this girl doing?

Becky let out a little sigh of relief knowing that she was safe now, at least inside the circle. She could wait it out until The other three came back. Adam Winchester would save her she knew it. He may not be admitting it yet, but she knew he was irrevocably in love with her. All she had to do was wait for her night in shining armor to save her and whatever happened she couldn't move from this circle of salt.

"You can't cross then salt line you evil demon!" Shouted Becky she was proud of her quick thinking and reflexes.

The woman gave the circle one unworried glance before neatly stepping over it. "I'm not a demon child," She said looking up into Becky's shocked wide eyed face.

Becky stared completely mortified. "Who are you?" she asked not being able to stop her voice from shaking.

The woman gave her a pondering look, as if trying to figure out how much to tell her. "I'm not a friend, or an enemy, merely an acquaintance. I'm here to help Adam Winchester."

"Why should I believe you?" Becky was suspicious and she had good reason to be.

"I haven't killed you yet have I child?" the woman seemed really bored with where this conversation was going.

Becky pondered on this. She supposed if she was really a demon she would have killed her already and a demon probably wouldn't be this patient with her. Also she had been able to cross that salt line, that marked out a lot of supernatural creatures.

"What do you want?" asked Becky curious to see where this conversation would go.

The woman looked at Becky as if she were dumber than a rock and repeated herself for the third time. "

"I need to talk to Adam Winchester. I have some information that might help him."

"He left with Nick and Andrea a couple hours ago to find the succubus and get information from her." Becky no longer seemed worried about telling this woman information. If worse came to worse and she was lying, The other three would kill her.

The woman furrowed her eyebrows in a look of concern. "Do you know where the succubus is?"

Becky nodded fervently. "She's at the night club."

"Come with me, we must hurry, they could already be dead." The woman spun around and started heading towards the front door.

"But my story!" exclaimed Becky remembering the cliff hanger that she had left off at. I write a chapter every night, if I don't update my readers might think I'm dead!"

The woman gave her a very cold piercing look and Becky shifted uncomfortably

"Well I suppose it can wait..." Said Becky to the woman's back. She was now ignoring her and walking swiftly towards the car.

Becky smiled and hurried after her, not at all seeming worried that she was following a woman she did not know.

It looked as if everything was turning around in her favor. She would get to go on this little adventure after all. Imagine the looks on their faces when she rushed through the doors to help save their asses. She giggled at the thought.

Becky could barely contain herself as she hoped into the passenger seat of the woman"s shiny Mercedes. She watched as the woman turned the key in the ignition revving the car to life. She wondered if she was a supernatural fan and decided to try her luck.

"_Bitch,_" joked Becky, looking closely for the woman's reaction.

"_What!" _said the woman giving Becky an ice cold stare.

"It's from the series supernatural, Sam and Dean do it all the time. I say bitch, you say jerk. They do it like every time they get in the impalla. Ha ha ha, isn't it funny?" Said Becky giving a nervous awkward laugh.

"Don't talk anymore," said the woman shifting the car into drive and peeling out.

God, thought Becky. Some people had no sense of humor. And why did people keep telling her to be quiet? It wasn't like she was annoying or something. Whatever, she was about to hunt a demon with a real Winchester and no one was going to ruin her mood. Watch out demons, she said to herself, cause here comes _Becky!_

**Originally I had planned on adding the others into this chapter but it had turned out to be longer than I thought it would be. I'm kind of jealous. I had to channel my inner Becky to right her fan fiction for her and I think it might be better than mine lol. Sorry about her cliff hanger, if you want to hear more of her story I can write into another chapter though so just let me know. Anyway you all know by know that reviews are love so go ahead and hit me up. I love all my readers and want to know who you are so don't leave me in suspense. Well see you in the next chapter folks. Love ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I actually fell asleep at my computer. Can you believe that? Anyway I've made an extra special chapter for you today, double the length! If theres any mistakes I'm sorry, I did proofread, but I was up all night so I might have missed a few. If it doesn't flow right let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I can. This chapter is dedicated to Lynxzpanther. (Jen you'll find out why later on into it) If it hadn't been for you I never would have started writing fan fiction and this book never would have been possible. This chapter is all yours girl! I also want to thank all my readers who have stuck it out this far, you won't be disappointed! I appreciate all your reviews and its you guys that keep me going. Sorry for rambling lol, now sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 17**

Andrea led the way into the room behind the closed door. She was wary now, actually they all were after the reaction the strange man had given them. If he had been so fearful of the demon that waited for them, then this could not be good at all. Then again he was a very nervous person by nature, and they were hunters and witches.

Adams eyes had to adjust to the shocking contrast in color that engulfed them. He took in all the details as quickly as he could. It was like stepping into the the color red. All the walls were painted a deep burgundy, the floors looked like they had been stained with whine. Even the lighting in the room was a looming crimson color, shining down on them like a foreboding bloody nightmare. The only color in the maroon room was the black onyx desk in the center which the demon was resting on.

At least they figured she was the demon from the way she held herself. Her beauty was stunningly deadly, breath taking really. Her dark tresses were deeper than the night sky, so black that it almost had a blue hue to it. She was wearing a cherry red satin dress that was clearly see through, leaving no imagination to any on looker. It hugged her sensual curvy body ravishingly, was backless, strapless, and stopped way above her smooth knees. Her skin was erotically pale as death, yet glowed with a lively radiance, drawing immediate attention to all her stunning features. The demon was sprawled out on the onyx desk seductively, her midnight hair curtaining her face most excellently.

Power radiated from her like an enthralling beacon. Her sex appeal was beguiling and everything about her seemed cover girl perfect. Even her mischievous grin lacing across her painted lips was flattering.

She was stroking her well endowed breasts oh so gently with her blood red nails. Her nails were wickedly long and sharp, extending from her finger tips like vicious claws. It was intimating to be in her presence, not to mention she was currently surrounded by other lesser succubi.

There were nine other succubi surrounding their mistress. All drop dead gorgeous, all wearing next to nothing, all looking dangerous as hell. They were arranged around her in a flirtatious yet protective demeanor. Three demons to her left and right side and three situated behind her. They were all staring intently at the three humans who had walked into their domain.

"Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly...tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy." The demons voice was like a sweet symphony traveling through their veins and lingering on their shivering skin.

Her greeting had fit her perfectly. With all her minion demons fawning around her, she was like a spider queen. Even the way she moved was fluid and versatile like an arachnid.

"I just loved your dance! It was simply splendid." said the demon giving them a hungry insatiable look.

"Well thank you," Stated Nick coolly. He was completely on edge, he wanted to get the information they needed and leave as soon as possible. "We're so glad that you can appreciate the fine arts."

The demon clapped her hands together delighted, her nails clicking as she did so."I've always enjoyed the _finer_ things in life, They are just so... _delicious_ and I myself believe I have great taste. But I don't want to sound presumptuous."

All of her succubi nodded and mumbled in agreement, wanting nothing more than to please their mistress.

"Oh never," said Andrea wisely. "you seem so humble, and we are glad we could entertain you, if only for such a short time."

The demon smiled evilly, while tilting her neck back to let out a silky giggle. "You're too kind child. I would be ever so pleased if you could perform again for me tomorrow night. I would of course pay you _generously."_

She was eying Adam enticingly while she said the last part, her legs splayed wide open. Did she know he was a boy, or did she act like this to everyone?

She seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and spoke her next sentence very slowly. "I must say... I'm _surprised_ at your costumes, especially the two boys. You didn't think you'd be able to deceive _me_, did you? I've been in this industry for years and by no means a novice."

Adam and Nick eyed each other nervously, Andrea was gripping her purse very tightly.

Adam cleared his throat, picking his next words carefully. "Never, we just had to meet you, we've heard so much about you, good things of course. we had to see you with our own eyes."

Nick crossed his fingers, the demon seemed suspicious and he hoped that their charade would be good enough to fool this veteran succubus.

The demon sat up straight, her deep purple penetrating eyes tearing through Adams hazel ones. They were aggressively searching for an answer, delving within him, analyzing him suspiciously. Adam had the sneaking feeling that she had been toying with them this entire time.

Her lips pursed into a very thin line. "You're _lying_. We all know that I don't allow men on my stage, and yet you went to impressive measures to meet with me. I should feel flattered by the extreme lengths you took...but I'm not.

The demon laughed again, this time her voice held no warmth though, the sound was so icy it sent shivers down Adam's spine. "It _displeases_ me... to be lied to. I am as wise as I am beautiful and this will _not_ be taken lightly my naive friends."

Andrea had been spending the last few minutes cautiously edging her hand into her black purse. Nicks arm was slightly blocking hers from view, so she doubted the succubus could see what she was doing. Still she needed to proceed with the utmost care. If they were going to escape from here alive, they would need the element of surprise.

"I'm sorry," said Adam trying to back pedal like hell. "We just..."

She interrupted him by throwing up one of her slender hands. The Demons who had been petting her hair and rubbing her shoulders went scattering back. "Sit down and tell me why you're really here."

She clapped her hands together and dark black leather chairs materialized in a swirl of fuchsia flickering lights. "_Sit_!," she reiterated in a demanding voice.

"Oh, we wouldn't want impose," blurted out Nick dumbly.

"Nonsense, I _insist!_" She waved her hand and sent them falling back into the chairs against their will. "Now I'll only ask one more time. _Why are you here?"_

Adam sighed. These negotiations weren't going at all the way they had planned. He also couldn't stand up no matter how hard he tried. He could thank god, move his arms and legs though. When the time came he bet he'd be able to use his magic as well.

Andrea had finally fished her hand all the way inside her purse and was now gripping onto the colt tightly. There was no way she could kill all the demons before they ripped them to shreds. She could however take out the general and maybe the troops would fall into place.

Nick was already chanting the spell he'd need to break the hold the demon had on him.

"We came to ask you a question!" announced Andrea whipping the colt out and lining the barrel up with the demons forehead. "We want to know the location of the anti Christ!"

"This is _my_ house!, so we'll play by _my_ rules!" The succubus rotated her hand causing the colt to swivel in Andrea palm and point the barrel of the gun against her own temple.

Adam watched in horror as Andrea struggled to pull the colt away from her head. The muscles in her arms were straining and there was a bead of sweat working its way down the poor hunters forehead.

The succubus laughed a sharp fierce laugh and her purple eyes were narrowed in Andrea direction. It reminded Adam of the way a snake would look at you.

"That's all you wanted to know? What makes you think I would know anything dear?" Her gaze was now directed at Adam, daring him not to answer.

"We have our resources," Spat Adam. He was tired of this demon toying with them.

"Well why didn't you just ask me for the information like a sane person? Why did you feel the need to barrel in here like maniacs, dressed in those atrocious outfits?"

"Hey they're not that bad!" interjected Nick defensively.

"We didn't think you would just hand over the answer willingly," gritted out Andrea. She was trying her best to ignore the gun that was pressing painfully against her head.

"Well you guessed right," She said with a ruthless smirk spreading across her pale face. She tilted her head to the side and snapped her fingers. "Sick em girls!"

The succubi girls spread out from their demon mistress, carefully closing in on the three hunters like swift panthers of doom. Never once taking their lusty eyes off their trapped prey.

Nick watched in dread as they approached. There was nine of them so that meant three a piece. Those odds weren't so bad. Their mistress was lounged out on the desk still, watching the coming duel like an intrigued spectator. He doubted she would join in unless she needed to. They stood a small chance of winning and any chance was good enough for him.

Nick glanced over at Adam and gave him a knowing look. He nodded showing he understood what needed to be done. Nick released the spell he had been chanting repeatedly in his head and together he and Adam summoned their magic to aid them. They pulled it from wherever it had been laying dormant in the universe and molded it to their combined will.

The energy crashed down around them releasing them from the bonds the succubus had place on them. The air exploded with their conjoined magic merging together and sent several demon girls staggering back with surprised hisses.

Andrea was the first one to act. Free from the succubi demon's spell, she flung the colt away from her head and and took out one of the demons nearest to her. The bullet tore through the girls head with a splatter of blood and she dropped to the floor dead. She acrobatically flipped out of her chair while kicking it forward with one of her stilettos. The chair sailed into one of the demons bringing her crashing to the floor wildly.

Andrea used the free moment to toss the colt to Adam, knowing that he would need it more than her. She spun around swinging her purse into the demon that had sprung up, sending it sprawling to the floor once more. She stepped back and yanked Ruby's knife from her purse, feeling a thrill as she watched it glimmer longingly in the dim light of the room.

For the third time the demon girl tried to lunge at her, trying desperately to dig her nails into Andrea unprotected neck. Andrea twirled around, carefully avoiding the demons outstretched hands and used her demon slaying knife to elegantly slice through its throat. It crumbled brutally to the ground in gruesome shower of its own crimson blood.

Adam caught the colt in his out stretched hand. God he loved Andrea. He leap out of his chair and shot the first demon bitch right in between her hideous eyes. He reached over picking up the chair he had been trapped in and slammed it into the back of the next demon. It shattered on the sheer impact of the blow and the demon collapsed beneath it with pitiful squeal of outrage.

The next demon came at him from the side. He knocked it back with a blunt blow from the colt, and called his magic to him. The energy soared into his body and he used the extra power to place a staggering binding spell on the succubi. He followed up by shooting her paralyzed body through the chest, splattering the already red room with her warm blood.

The magic was flowing freely through his slender body now and he slung it around, sending a hit spell firing into another demon stripper, knocking the air out of her with a vicious gasp and sending her flailing to her knees. She tried to stand up, but Adam shoved his hand on her head, sending energy pouring out of his hand and binding her obediently to his submission. He put the colts barrel directly to her temple and pulled the trigger with a grimace. Half of the demons face blew off, and unhappily he was wearing most of it. Bloody chunks of demon flesh adorned his leotard.

Nick grimaced as he was attacked by one of the succubi, sending him crashing back in the chair. The landing jarred him, knocking his breath out of his lungs with unsuspecting force. The demon was on top of him straddling his waist. Her sharp nails digging into his throat, painfully squeezing the life out of him. He reached out to his magic ,feeling relief when it raced into the palm of his hand. He punched her in the face with a push spell, flinging her tiny body across the room with brutal force.

He barely had time to pick himself up from the floor when two more demons attacked him from both sides. The first demon he sent sprawling to the floor with a nicely executed hit spell. It muffled a cry as it slammed into the ground with a loud echoing crash. The second demon he snatched up by her hair, ramming the heal of his palm into her nose with a cloud crack and using her hair as leverage to fling her battered body on top of the first demon.

He moved to tower above above the succubi with his arms outstretched, both palms facing downward toward the hissing forms of the demon bitches. He raised his magic purposefully, concentrating on the two demons beneath him. He let it run through him like a conduit, channeling all the energy he could muster. It exploded from his palms with a loud crack and violet lightning erupted from his hands like an energy storm. It engulfed both of the demons at once, electrocuting them where they lay defenseless at his high heels.

He listened as their piercing demon screams filled the air around him. He continued the unyielding attack, pumping up the voltage of his magical lightning as it struck down violently into the two girls convulsing bodies. He watched as smoke began to billow up, filling the air with the sick smell of burning flesh. The two succubi began to blacken before his eyes as the lightning fried the alive, charring them inside and out. Finally they stopped moving, their bodies nothing more than crisp hollow husks and he allowed his magic to relent.

Nick smirked at the still sizzling shells that had once been the demons. "Barbequed stripper...its whats for dinner."

Adam watched in silent awe as the succubus mistress strutted towards him seductively, with each step her scarlet hells clicked invitingly against the the floor. She flipped back her dark tresses, entrancing him as they fell back down around her like the tide of an ocean. He was paralyzed with lust as he watched how her flimsy dress clung to her alluring figure.

The succubus queen raised her hand fluidly to her mouth and blew an intoxicating kiss towards Adam. He watched in wonder as a shimmery powder floated gracefully into his face, stimulating his entire body and lingering in the air around him. He felt his heart flutter with burning desire. He'd give anything to have her, but he didn't feel worthy of being with something so..._divine_.

She closed the distance between them, pressing her warm body against his. Her smell was mouth watering and he had no urge to fight her spell, all he wanted was to kiss her ruby lips. His eyes closed in pure ecstasy as her full lush lips brushed enticingly against his. She tasted like blooming rose petals and he was reeling in desire. Her tongue glided expertly in his mouth, pushing away all thoughts except the moment he was currently swimming in.

"I want you," whispered Adam as she nipped down on his, lip tantalizing him beyond all measure.

"You can put it anywhere you _want," _she breathed into his ear, making his infatuation climax.

Adam could feel her hand outlining his hardening crotch, making his arousal peek to unknown levels. He could feel his energy and will to live slowly evaporating as the succubus erotically sucked it out of him, but his thirst for passion was overwhelming. He closed his eyes drifting away in a silky blanket of indescribable pleasure.

Nick looked over and watched as the succubus groped at Adam, bewitching him in her charm of lust. He was overcome with a sudden rage, he was going to kill that _fucking_ whore. He returned his attention to his current battle, locking onto the demon girl in front of him. This time he didn't even need to call out to his magic, the anger was already pumping it through him at an alarming rate. He lashed out at the demon with a ferocious binding spell, focusing all the weight of his magic directly at her throat. He tightened the pressure watching as the demon clawed hysterically at her own neck, desperately trying to free herself from his overwhelming spell. He clenched his fist, further increasing the strength of his energy, the compression against her throat was to much and the girls neck ruptured in a bloody outburst, sending her severed head flying across the room.

"Not so tough without your head are you!" exclaimed Nick kicking at her still body.

The succubus was so completely focused on sucking Adam dry that it didn't see Nick coming. He hurled himself through the air with a load roar, tackling the demon to the ground and off of Adams body

"Get off my man you filthy _bitch!" _Nick socked her in the face causing her head to spin around.

The demon was fuming, she let out a scream that could wake the dead and slashed Nick across the face with her razor sharp nails. They tore into his cheek, leaving deep lines of bloody tissue. She grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him down. She mashed her lips against his, trying to overpower him with her poisonous kiss.

Nick tried not to gag as her tongue forced its way into his mouth like a slippery eel. He rammed his head down, headbutting her so hard he could see stars. He felt her pull away in shock and he sneered down at her bewildered face.

"I'm gay you treacherous whore! Strictly dickly." He took advantage of her momentary confusion by bitch slapping her hard across the face.

Andrea was currently being pinned by the last stripper demon. It was pulling her hair and scratching violently at her face. She hated when girls fought like _girls_. She cocked her arm back as far as the floor would allow and socked her in the face. The demon was knocked off and she she rolled over jumping on top of it. Her knife arm came down in a flash of speed, stabbing into the demons chest and causing it to flare up in blue and orange light.

She sat up and watched the scene unfold in front of her in horror. Adam was on the ground not far from her barely moving and Nick was struggling fiercely with the succubus. She flung Ruby's knife in Nicks direction, hoping he would be able to see it before the succubus did.

Nick so the flash of silver from the corner of his eye and reached up snatching it from the air. He drove the demon slaying knife home, carving it into the chest of the succubus beneath him. He knew he wasn't supposed to kill her so that they could question her, but he no longer cared. All that mattered was that this pretentious slut would never hurt Adam again. He twisted the blade into her heart and watched in terrified awe as her body shimmered and faded into nothingness.

"Where did she go!" exclaimed Andrea frantically. "Demons don't just disappear!"

"I know this isn't my first night at the Apollo!" Nick shouted back. He was focusing his attention on Adam who was now slowly starting to sit up. Thank god he was alright.

Everyone one froze as they heard a bellowing laugh. The succubus was walking towards them clapping her hands, as if applauding them for a job well done. She looked completely untouched and had a huge devilish grin across her face.

"Well done!" she chided mockingly. "You executed every move marvelously, and your team work skills were impeccable! And of course I must give myself credit for such an amazing glamoury. My decoy was simply _brilliant_. You didn't think I'd die so easily did you?"

"We were hoping," Andrea manged to grit out.

"Hope is a weakness child," The demon spat out. "I'm surprised you didn't see this coming. I'm a succubus, illusions are my specialty, My fantasy is your reality."

"Why don't you demons ever fucking _die_!" Shouted Adam pointing the colt at her.

The succubus lifted her hand up and a ribbon of pink energy flew out like a lion tamers whip. It curled effortlessly around the colt. "Have you ever heard the sea lullaby, child?" she asked while ripping the colt from Adams hand and catching it gracefully in hers. "Listen and I'll tell you!"

"The old moon is tarnished

With smoke of the flood,

The dead leaves are varnished

With color like blood."

Adam watched in horror as blood began to pour out of his mouth. He fell to the ground coughing it up, feeling it as it leaked its way out of his nose and mouth like a gushing crimson water fall.

"A treacherous smiler

With teeth white as milk,

A savage beguiler

In sheathings of silk."

Andrea ran at the succubus, she had to get the colt back. It was their only hope of killing her.

The succubus laughed a hideous laugh and shot Andrea in her leg, shattering her kneecap. She fell to the grounding screaming out in pain.

"The sea creeps to pillage,

She leaps on her prey;

A child of the village

Was murdered today."

Andrea quivered on the ground shaking, the pain in her leg was overwhelming. There were also dozens of snakes that were slithering their way around her body. She screamed again as she felt rats scurrying across her skin, nipping at her flesh with their little white teeth. All the while she could hear the demon in the background reciting her morbid poem and laughing.

"She came up to meet him

In a smooth golden cloak,

She choked him and beat him

To death, for a joke."

Nick came out the woman next, slashing his knife at her, wanting nothing more than to cut the sadistic bitch in half. Somehow she was using this poem to torture his friends and he would cut out her tongue if he had to.

She just laughed and grabbed him by his wrist tightly, squeezing til he was forced to let go of the knife. He heard it clatter to the ground and was enveloped with fear. He tried to summon his magic but the succubus grabbed him viciously by the neck, lifting him up off his feet and holding him like that suspended in midair. He could could feel himself going numb, he couldn't breath, he couldn't fucking breath!

"Her bright locks were tangled,

She shouted for joy,

With one hand she strangled

A strong little boy."

Nick felt himself be flung violently across the room. He felt as if his body was on fire. He couldn't see any flames but he could feel them licking at his skin, covering him in a searing pain that was almost blinding. He screamed out and gasped for air.

"Now in silence she lingers

Beside him all night

To wash her long fingers

In silvery light."

"Did you like it? Its a personal favorite of mine. See how much fun it can bee to use your imagination?" The succubus was smiling down at all their convulsing bodies, each one undergoing their own personal form of torment.

"You..sick twisted bit.." started Adam

"What was that?" Asked the demon bending down watching Adam puke up another batch of hot blood. "I couldn't hear you through all the blood gushing out your mouth." She giggled with glee.

"Who the hell are you!" demanded Andrea she was crying and trying to ignore the creatures that were eating away at her bloody skin.

"Well I'm a succubus of course, queen of the succubi to be exact, but you may may call me.. Lynxz. Well except you Adam, you can't really talk now can you?

Adam gritted his teeth and grimaced as more blood spurted out of his soar throat uncontrollably.

"You know?" said Lynxz pacing back and forth thoughtfully. I used to be worshiped like a goddess, people would give up their children just to appease me, just to be in my presence, to gaze upon my face. And now there's just so much _disrespect, _so much _insolence._

"It must be hard knowing that people are no longer wiling to throw their first born child at your feet," gritted out Nick. God damn the pain was unbearable. He would give anything to make it stop.

"Get flippant with me again and I'll cut out your tongue and make you eat it!" Shouted Lynxz kicking up the heat on Nicks fire and smiling when she heard his blood curdling scream. "No where were we?"

"You were.. just in the middle of your poor me rant." Adam managed to cough out between bouts of blood. God, Nick was really starting to rub off on him.

Lynxz shrugged her slender shoulders. Go ahead be a smart ass, its your death warrant your signing." She sighed "I was trying to be nice and have a little chit chat, but I grow tired of your insubordination. I'm done playing games...I'm going to _kill _you now!"

Nick laughed out loudly through the fire burning away at his flesh. He knew this was the worse time possible but he couldn't help himself. Damn he really needed to learn how to put a filter on his mouth. "I'm... sorry" he said in between laughs. "You just don't know how many times we've heard that, and why do you demons always feel the need to announce it?"

The succubus lifted her hands once again sending ribbons of pink energy unfurling out. She wrapped them around all three of their throats, tightening the bands ruthlessly so that they cut deeply into their necks. She watched as their faces all turned blue from lack of oxygen to their brain. Their bodies were going into fits of seizures as they tried to pull her ribbons of death away. It was useless of course.

Adam could feel the ropes constricting around his neck, cutting of his air supply completely. All he could think of though was how disappointed he felt for failing his brothers. His eyes closed as he started slipping away into unconsciousness, never to wake up again.

Becky and the unknown woman barreled into the room. Their eyes widened at the sight of Nick, Andrea, and Adam slowly suffocating on the floor.

"Let go of my Winchester you evil demon!" Shouted Becky putting her hands on her hips. Just because Adam was in denial about their love didn't mean he wasn't still hers.

Lynxz looked up, a flicker of rage in her deep purple eyes. She let go of the crumpled figures at her feet and threw her ribbons towards Becky, who let out a terrified squeak.

The blonde woman they did not know stepped in front of Becky, blocking Becky from her pink ribbons of energy. She reached out and grabbed the energy out of the air, wrapping the ribbons expertly around her hand and holding tight. With her other hand she conjured a magic devils trap on the ground. The pentagram and all of its symbols lite up a brilliant shade of blue.

Lynxz tried to pull back on her ribbons of energy but the woman held fast, not allowing any leeway for her to escape. It seemed as if no glamoury magic would help her now. She hissed at the witch who had a hold of her and began tugging wildly at the rope that connected them.

The blonde woman could feel the demon struggling to get free and smiled. She looked the beast in the eyes and let her go. She watched as the momentum of her vicious pulling caused her to fall back and land directly in the Devils trapped she had conjured.

Lynxz screamed and ear splitting scream. She had been tricked. It was impossible! She had never been fooled in all her years of existence. She flung herself at the edges of the devils trap trying desperately to free herself. But they would not budge an inch. She was perfectly trapped inside.

The woman went over to check on the others. Nick and Adam were slowly and painfully pulling themselves to their feet. Andrea on the other hand could not stand do to the bullet in her bleeding leg.

Becky walked to the edge of the devils trap and stuck her tongue out at Lynxz. "That will show you not to mess with a Winchester!"

Lynxz growled at Becky, sending chills all the way down the startled fan girls back.

Becky took a step back and put her hands on her hips defiantly. "You can't scare me you evil meanie! And I'm sending you back to hell where you can never hurt my Adam again!

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo,  
psallite Domino  
qui fertis super caelum  
caeli ad Orientem  
Ecce dabit voci Suae  
vocem virtutis,  
tribuite virtutem Deo.

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.

Ergo draco maledicte  
et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.  
cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.

Vade, Satana, inventor et magister  
omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.  
Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,  
contremisce et effuge, invocato a  
nobis sancto et terribili nomine,  
quem inferi tremunt.

Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.  
Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias  
libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.  
Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,  
te rogamus, audi nos.

Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae  
te rogamus, audi nos.

Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo.  
Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem  
et fortitudinem plebi Suae.  
Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri."

Everyone watched in shock as Becky exorcised the succubus Lynx. Her head tilted back and pitch black smoke erupted from her mouth and rocketed through the ceiling. Everyone one continued to give her a weird look as she turned back around smiling happily at them all, oblivious to the fact they were giving her the same look you would give a dog if it tried to mug you for your wallet in a back alley. Could it happen? Yeah, but what are the odds?

"umm Becky, how did you do that?" asked Adam scratching his head in bewilderment.

Becky just rolled her eyes. "I've read every supernatural book like fifty times. I have that puppy memorized by heart. I recite it to myself every night before I go to bed like a lullaby".

Nick shook his head in disbelief. "We needed her still, we still haven't got the information about the anti Christ that we needed! Thank you for flushing all our hard work down the drain."

Becky glared at nick while shaking her finger at him. "Well how was I supposed to know that? Why are you being so freaking temperamental? You're worse than a woman!"

Nick narrowed his eyes dangerously at Becky. "Oh I'll show you temperamental!" Nick started to cross the room to snatch up Becky like a barbie doll when the blonde woman stopped him.

"It doesn't matter, she wouldn't have talked anyway." She looked at the group and then turned on her heel, swiftly heading towards the door. "She'll be back soon. I suggest you leave...Goodbye."

"_Wait_!" hollered Adam running after her. "You can't just _go_!"

"I can do whatever I like," she said spinning back around to face Adam, her Amber eyes warning him not to challenge her. "Your mother saved my life, my debt is repaid."

"My mother?...You knew my _mother_? What's your name?" Adam watched as the woman just stood there, as if pondering to herself whether or not she should tell him anything. "_Please_?" he pleaded.

The woman stared at him for only a moment longer before taking a deep soulful breath. "My name is Rosemary...and I'm your_ aunt_."

* * *

Lynxz materialized back into her private chamber in a cloud of thick black smoke. She looked longingly at her former body that still lay trapped in devils trap the witch had conjured.

She was a very vindictive demon, that's was how she had been awarded the title of queen of the succubi. She had killed her way mercilessly to the top of the food chain. She was also as old as she was cunning, and it had taken her no time at all to fight her way back out of hell. When you were the baddest bitch on the block, things tended to step out of your way.

She had been outwitted by a pesky human, never in all the years of wearing her human shell had that happened. And Lynxz did not wear defeat well at all. She would get her redemption, oh yes she would have her sweet, sweet revenge. And her price would be blood, pain, and ultimate suffering.

She would need a new body of course. She had been at of her previous body to long, plus it was still trapped inside of that horrid devils trap. If a cloud of smoke could smile, then that's exactly what she was doing. She had the perfect idea for her new meat suit, let's just say...payback is a _bitch_!

**Well guys let me know what you though, sorry for the cliff hanger lol. Reviews are love and they only take a second, let me know your thoughts on this chapter and I'll see you in the next!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys back with another chapter. This chapter may seem like a filler but there is actually important information in here adding up to other chapter. Just so you know Becky's fic will be being finished probably in the next chapter, I have to squeeze it in, but squeeze I will. Anyway here's another chapter for your reading pleasure, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 18**

Adam, Andrea, Nick and unfortunately Becky were all back at the house now. Andrea because of her wounded leg was being carried like a baby in Nicks arms.

"I feel like a bride," said Andrea teasingly. She had her arms around his neck and was fluttering her eyelashes at him. She was currently putting all her effort into bugging Nick so that she could take her mind off the pain that was coursing through her shot kneecap.

"I know you're wounded but I will drop you," replied Nick smoothly while setting her down on the couch.

Becky cleared her throat obnoxiously, "If you're going to hook up with Andrea then can I have Adam? I'll give you 200 dollars and I won't talk for an entire week!"

Nick stroked his chin and looked at Adam as if pondering Becky's proposal. "tempting" he said in a very serious tone.

Adam threw his hands up in the air indignantly. "I'm not some old chair you can put up for auction on ebay. I'm a person and I have thoughts and feelings, and right now I'm feeling very frustrated because you're talking about me like I'm not here."

"Oh I _know _you have feelings!" said Becky her eyes widening and her breathing becoming irregular.

Adam took a step back frightened that the fan girl might launch herself at him at any moment. Her eyes followed him like a puppy following a bone.

"Sorry Becky," said Nick shrugging his shoulders. "Apparently Adam wants to stay with me, it's probably because I'm packing. God Adam, I think you only want me for my body. I'm not that kind of boy!"

Adam blushed a violent shade of pink. He had always had this belief where things in the bedroom, should stay in the bedroom. That whole don't kiss and tell rule. Apparently this did not apply to Nick. That's okay he could play the game by his rules.

"You know, I'm trying to see things from your point of view, but I cant seem to get my head that far up my ass."

"Don't worry," said Nick with a sly grin. "your heads not the only thing you've had up _you_r ass."

Andrea shook her head in disbelief. "_really? _I cant believe that out of 20,000 sperm you two boys were the fastest! I'm over here bleeding to death and you guys are bickering like a married couple!"

Nick gave Andrea a very confused look. "Yeah about that, why haven't you healed yourself yet?"

Andrea glared at both of them, wanting more than anything to be able to stand up and slap the shit out of all three of them. "I can only heal other people. I can't heal myself. It's part of the stipulation on my gift."

"Wow!" said Adam looking at her sadly. He really felt bad for her. "That's a bummer."

Andrea rolled her eyes and sat back. "I know, but it doesn't matter. Castiel and the others will be back in a few hours. He should be able to heal me. For now I just really need some pills to numb this pain."

Everyone just stood there for a few moments looking at each-other, no one moving. Becky was fumbling with a stray strand of her brown hair.

Andrea gritted her teeth. "Well don't just stand there looking like a bunch of morons! Someone get me some god damn pills!"

Adam was the first one to move. "I'll get them he mumbled," heading towards the kitchen.

Lately it seemed like everything was left up to him. He was the one that needed to free his brothers, he was the one that needed to kill the anti Christ, and ultimately it would probably be his job to take on Lucifer as well. Not to mention that his aunt had said that the succubi queen Lynxz would be returning.

His aunt...That brought down a whole new load of worries onto his already crumbling shoulders. Why was there still so much he didn't know? He was risking his life for a cause that he hadn't even choose and yet people were continually not telling him information. Why was there so much of his life in the dark?

Rosemary had left as soon as she had told him that she was his aunt, not bothering to tell him anything else. It angered him beyond belief of how ignorant he was to everything that was going on around him. He felt like running around screaming at the top of his lungs. Demanding that someone told him something. Was that too much to ask? He was risking his damn life, and he wanted to know what the hell for.

He entered the kitchen and opened up the medicine cupboard pulling down a bottle of prescription pain killers. How they hand managed to get a hold of a bottle of Oxycontin he did not know. But then again he didn't know allot lately, did he?

He slammed the cupboard door back shut, and looked down at the pills in his hand. It upset him that Andrea was hurt because of him and she couldn't even heal herself. What kind of sick god gave out gifts that you couldn't use to help yourself. It was that whole no personal gain bullshit and he was sick and tired of it. He was sick of people getting hurt, he was sick of all the bloodshed, but most of all he was fucking sick of not having any answers.

Why was magic in his blood, and why had his mother wanted so much to withhold that information from him. Why were Sam and Dean hunters, and what compelled them to risk their life's on a daily basis? Who was his aunt really, and why had she shown up out of the blue? She said that his mother had saved her life, but from what? Why! Why! Why! Why! Why!

There are somethings you can live without knowing in this world. Who you really are, what you're fighting for, and who your family is, is not some of those things. Adam wanted answers, and god damn it, if it was the last thing he did he would get them.

He would track down his aunt and force her to tell him everything she knew about him and his family. It didn't matter if she wanted to or not, He had a right to know about his and his mothers past. He deserved to hear the truth once and for all.

Even Missouri hadn't explained to him his mothers past. It seemed as if everyone was sharing some secret at about his history. He wanted to know what it was, why he was so special, and why he had been chosen to bear this burden.

Adam opened up the bottle of Oxycontin and popped two into his mouth. He needed a break from reality, he needed to be able to escape from all his pain. He wanted so much to be able to numb himself from all the torture and confusion that was consuming him.

He wished it was only the apocalypse and his dysfunctional family that was bothering. But of course there was more. He was falling for Nick like a sinking submarine. Him and the blonde had been spending lots of time together, but he still didn't know how Nick felt about him. They were kind of unofficially together and yet a part of him still felt that Nick was so far away from his grasp.

He wanted so much for Nick to tell him how he felt, where they were going, and right now he really just wanted to be held and comforted, for someone to tell him everything was going to be okay. He knew that everything wasn't okay, he knew that death was always just an arm lengths away, but still he could use the support.

Adam felt like he was drowning, like the earth had opened up and swallowed him hole. In that instant he no longer knew if he was strong enough to take on the forces that were rising against him like the plague. He felt weak and insignificant. Vulnerability was filling him like an empty cup.

The tears began to pour down his tired cheek and he could nothing to stop them. His body shock with angry sobs of despair. His pain seemed as endless as the stars in the sky, and he felt a million miles away from earth.

This was the first time he had cried about his mother dieing, this was the first time he had mourned for the father he had never really known. This was the first time his betrayal towards his brothers stabbed into him like a rusty knife. This was also the first time he had finally admitted his love for Nick.

The demons tore through Adam. Not the kind of demons you could kill with a magic blade, or exorcise with a few lines of Latin. These were demons of the soul and mind, demons that laughed and taunted him in his moment of weakness.

He was in love with another man, a man that he didn't even know for sure whether or not returned his feelings. What would his brothers say if they ever found out that he was sharing his bed with another boy. They would probably hate him as much as the monsters they hunted. He felt so ashamed and so alone. He could understand if his brothers thought he was disgusting, because right now he felt _repulsive._

He slid to the floor his back against the cold stiff wall. He had run for so long, and now finally the demons of despair had caught up to him. He sat there, thoughts of suicide filling his mind, the bottle of pills shaking in his clenched hand and then he remembered what Missouri had told him on the first day he had met her.

"_I'm not saying its fair- that's the last thing I'm saying. What I am saying is that things happen, life happens. We will all inevitably loose people we love. Hold onto those memories because sometimes it's all we got left. Hold on to the pain, the sorrow, even the anger because they will be tools in the days to come. It will set you above the rest, give you the will to go on, make you survive. You can have pain honey, it's okay, sometimes it's even healthy, but don't let the pain have you don't let it consume you or you've already __lost."_

Adam straightened himself up with a deep breath. He smiled, somehow Missouri had known he would need to hear those words. On that day her words had seem true, but now they seemed perfect. She was right, he couldn't let the pain win and he had to be strong, not just for him, but for everyone.

Adam walked back into the living room and could already hear Nick and Becky arguing.

"I'm not being rude, you're just insignificant." said Nick to the disgruntled Becky.

"I saved your life, so you owe me big time buddy!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we had everything under control, exactly the way we wanted it.

Becky flung her hair back with a loud outtake of breath. "So you call withering on the ground, being in _control?" _

Adam walked around them trying to ignore their bickering and headed towards Andrea. "Here you go." He said handing her the bottle of pain killers.

Andrea snatched the pain killers and waved her hand urgently at him. "Hurry and move, this is better then a reality show, they've been at it for like 5 minutes now."

Adam smiled and sat down, watching the intensifying duel with a grin.

Nick was clenching his fists at his side obviously trying hard not to slap Becky. "I wasn't _withering, _and I was just about to break free when you came barging in like a kitten on steroids."

Becky shook her head. "If ignorance is bliss Nick, you must be the happiest person alive! I think you should be a little more appreciative, because you're a _big fat meanie!_

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn."

Becky was now breathing a thousand miles an hour, she kind of looked alike a rabbit having an asthma attack. "When are you going to stop being so big headed and actually admit that I helped?"

Nick placed a finger to the side of his mouth as if thinking really hard. "How about never? Is never good for you? "

Becky screamed and pointed her finger at Nick accusingly. "You're fat, ugly, mean, and an egotistical moron!"

Nick through his hands up in the air, apparently fed up with the fan girl. "If I throw a stick, will you leave?"

"I'm not a dog!" shouted Becky, looking very much like an upset puppy. "but If you were my dog, I'd shave your butt and teach you to walk backwards!"

Nick raised an eyebrow, as if shocked she had been able to come up with a good comeback. He looked over at Adam for help.

Adam just shrugged his shoulder. "You're the one that got yourself into this mess, maybe you should start being nicer to Becky."

Nick snorted. "I'll start being nicer, when she starts being smarter."

Becky leaned over and kicked him hard in the shin.

"Why you little...!" Nick made a lunge to snatch up Becky by her long brown hair, but Adam grabbed him from behind.

"You can't hit her, she's a girl!" Adam reminded him while still struggling to hold Nick back. He was a little bigger than him so it was taking quite a bit of effort.

"I'm not going to hit her!" protested Nick. "I'm only going to knock some since into her!"

"Did I mention the kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch me?" Asked Becky, once again oblivious to the fact that the only thing stopping Nick from skinning her alive was Adam.

"What's the issue?" Asked Adam pinning Nicks arms behind his back. He was tired of fighting with Nick and wanted to resolve whatever feud they were having.

Beck stuck her bottom lip out making a ridiculous pouting face. "I want to be thanked proper for saving all your lives."

Adam rolled his eyes exhausted. "Okay Becky thank you for saving us, we'll repay you however you like, just please stop pestering Nick."

Becky's whole face lite up like a thousand fireworks. She let out one of her annoying squeals of glee and started jumping up and down. "You'll really repay me however?"

"Yes" said Adam not noticing Becky's reaction to this statement, he was still busy restraining Nicks resisting body.

"Great!" exclaimed Becky practically doing jumping jacks from excitement. "I have like the bestest idea ever, you guys all are going to think I'm a total genius!"

Nick groaned from underneath Adam. "Dear god...what have you _done?"_

"I don't know," Said Adam. He was suddenly really scared.

Andrea popped her two pain pills and clapped her hands delighted. She didn't know what Becky had in mind, but whatever it was she was sure it was going to be so much _fun!"_

_**Hope you guys liked! Feed back is the best, reviews, reviews, reviews. lol See you in the next chapter!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I know yuns are all probably furious that I haven't updated in so long. I'm highly disappointed to but the truth is I just got a new job! Yay me! I'm waiting tables full time now so I'm trying to get used to my new schedule and I've just been so tired lately. I will be updating for the next couple of days though and whenever else I can. I do have a consolation prize for you though. Here is the long awaited and continuation of Becky's fan fic. I hope that you guys enjoy. Love you guys! **

**CHAPTER 19**

Adam later regretted his promise to Becky. Her payback and genius idea was making both of them listen to her latest fan fiction about them.

Nick was strapped and tied down securely in an old wooden chair for Becky safety, upon hearing Becky's idea he had tried to pick her up and toss her out the highest window. Therefore he was now restrained and of course doing his best to break free.

Adams thoughts behind this were simple. If he had to listen to this story and slowly suffer he was bringing Nick down with him as well. They had of course pleaded for about an hour for Becky to come up with some other type of reasonable punishment. She had replied that they should feel privileged to listen to an example of great English literature and to feel fortunate for being able to listen to her read out loud her personal work.

They had already grudgingly endured the beginning and middle of her story. Becky was taking on overly excessive amount of breaks in between her reading to periodically cry and explain the characters Nick and Adam to them.

"You know my fans would kill for a chance to hear me read one of my stories out loud! This is not a story that should be tossed aside lightly." Becky was glaring directly at Nick when she spoke these words. He had been spending the last ten minutes of her reading session making gagging noises. To be honest that was all he could really do seeing how he was tied up with very thick rope.

Becky was currently once again taking one of her annoying reading breaks. Adam was beginning to think it was a sneaky strategy to prolong her story.

Nick rolled his eyes. "The only person I'm wanting to kill is you. And I agree that your story shouldn't be tossed aside lightly, it should be thrown across the room with great force!"

"Shut up Nick and let the poor girl finish reading her story! She spent all her free time writing it and the least you could do is shut your cock sucker and listen." Andrea was lying down on the couch wrapped up in a very large comfy blanket like a burrito.

She was also shoving popcorn in her mouth from the large bowl in her lap that she had popped up special just for this occasion. The pretty dark brunette also had a very big soda and copious amounts of tissues. She was eating Becky's story up like delicious pizza.

She had claimed that it was her responsibility as a good friend to grit her way through this story as well. She had also said she had, had just as big a role in this as the other two and the least she could do to repay Becky for saving her life was listen to her story. Adam and Nick however thought she was enjoying this way to much and wished strongly she would just let them man out this torture without an audience. She would of course do no such thing.

Adam looked over at Andrea who was currently slurping very loudly out of her soft drink. "I totally feel the same way as Nick right now, I feel like I'm living a very bad episode of reading rainbow. Not to mention the characters Nick and Adam are totally OOC."

Becky pursed up her lips offended by the harsh criticism the to boys were delivering her. "They are_ not_ out of character. You just don't understand their personal depth like I do. You also obviously can't appreciate a story about two star crossed lovers doing their best to survive in a cruel world when they could die at any moment. People like you are the reason they feel the need to hide their forbidden love."

Andrea nodded her head while taking a bite of one of her thin mint cookies. "I totally agree with Becky, it must be tragic for those two boys knowing this is probably the last moment they will ever share together."

"We are the characters! So I would say I'm more than qualified to make any judgments that I want. We would never say half of the ridiculously corny lines you wrote in there. Not to mention you wrote the character Nick as a total Mary Sue." Adam was completely fed up with the girls at this point.

"Well mister know it all, if you really knew anything about fan fiction you would know that the proper term for a boy would be a Mary Stue not Mary Sue, so all your previous comments are completely null and void."

Nick coughed very loudly so that everyone would pay attention to his next words. "whatever, everyone knows that I'm a pitcher not a catcher. My butt is an exit only, isn't that right Adam?" Nick gave Adam a very suggestive wink.

Adam groaned loudly. When would Nick learn to shut up. He was just giving Becky more ammo to use in her stories.

"Lets just hope your butt isn't as loose as your yapping mouth, otherwise you could fit a semi in it. Now shut up and let Becky finish reading her brilliant story." Andrea slurped down some more soda while giving Becky her full attention.

Becky gave Andrea a friendly smile and cleared her throat. "Now where was I? Oh yeah."

"_Adam took on long shuttering breath trying to maintain himself. He could feel Nicks rough hands on his soft skin as a constant reminder of the question he had just asked. "Because I... I need to hear that you love me. I need to know that no matter what happens next, you'll always be mine, in this life and every other we may have._

_Nick sighed and his blonde eyelashes brushed against Adams cheek as delicately as a feather. He could still feel the tip of Adam in his hot spot, it felt like a warning, he felt if he didn't answer this right he would loose Adam forever. Everything in him was screaming for him to be filled, but at the same time he was also crying out in turmoil. Why was what Adam was asking so hard?_

_A part of Nick felt that death would be easier, it would be easier to suffer endless agony in hell then to admit to himself that he'd fallen. That he the unconquerable had been defeated by something so simple as love. When he was with Adam he felt whole, like a puzzle put together. He was also happy, something he had never truthfully been til he had met this boy._

_He could feel Adams hot breath blowing down his neck, causing goosebumps to crawl across his pale skin. The blonde boy smiled. This truly was bliss, Adam Winchester was his and he would wouldn't have it any other way._

_Everyone else had died, had been possessed, or had been tortured ruthlessly. Nick however didn't care about that at this moment. Everything had ended. There would no more agony, no more bloodshed, and no more loss. He and Adam would die a miserable death of a thousand screams. But as long as he died in Adams arms, things wouldn't be so bad._

"_I love you Adam Winchester! I love you more than I can say, so much that it actually hurts. When I hold you in my arms its like being home. And there is no one else in the entire world that I'd rather spend the last remaining minutes of my life with."_

_And drove his entire length into Nicks quivering hole. He felt like a baseball player making a home run or an explorer chartering undiscovered territory. Nick was so tight that the friction actually hurt. His cock was burning and throbbing with each forceful push._

"_Shit, you're so fucking tight." Moaned Adam right into Nicks ear._

_Nicks eyes were rolling to the back of his head, he felt like he was sailing away on cloud nine and he was no longer aware of anything besides Adam's continuously pumping erection inside him._

_Did it hurt? God yes, Adam was so large he could swear he felt himself ripping. But he didn't care, the pain was a type of pleasure in itself. Not to mention the fact that each time Adams cocked ventured inside of him it hit some unmentionable space that made him feel like he was in heaven._

_He raked his fingers down Adams back viciously, all the while not being able to stop the whimpers that broke away from his throat and kept escaping his wet lips._

"_Adam!" You're so huge!"_

_Adam was pounding himself into Adams center so hard that each time he did so he could feel their pelvic bones bumping together. Sweat was dripping of his moist body and his hold on Nicks rippling muscles kept slipping. He could feel Nicks nervous fingers fumbling at his ass and pulling him down, begging for him to fill him even deeper than he already was._

_Nick gritted his teeth and rocked his hips with Adams rhythm. He could feel Adams hand slowly drifting its way up his defined thigh and working its way to his groin. He tilted his head back reeling in ecstasy. Adam was stroking his manhood and at the same time driving himself into his core at an unsteady rate._

_The blonde bit down on Adams neck while grinding his hips against the brunettes groping hand. His breaths were coming out in ragged uneven pants and his whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Adam was fucking him harder than he had ever fucked him and it made a smile creep across his plump lips._

"_Fuck me Adam! Fuck me hard!" He was rushing up, meeting each one of Adams vicious thrusts, blow for blow. "Is that all you got big boy?"_

_Adam smirked while he plowed himself into Nick over, and over, and over. He slowly pulled himself all the way out then slammed back in as fast and rough as he could, he smiled when he saw Nick cringe from the after shock of the connection of their bodies ramming together._

_He grabbed Nicks leg and hoisted it up as far as ti would go, angling his body so he could fit every inch of himself into the cocky blonde. He clawed at Nicks waist, pulling him down while he jammed himself inside of his hot vibrating hole. His whole body was tingling, every part of him burning like he was on fire. Never before had he felt so alive._

"_Whats a matter Nick?" Asked Adam yanking the blonde back down towards him as he tried to escape from his rapid thrusts. "Can't handle it?" He saw a flicker in Nicks forest green eyes and smiled._

_Nick would not back down from Adams challenge, there was nothing Adam could dish out that he couldn't handle. He arched his back revealing the pale white skin of his neck as he tilted his head back. He raised his legs even higher, placing one on each of the brunettes shoulders, giving him all the leverage he would need to go in as deep as he'd want._

_Nick raised an eyebrow with a smirk spreading across his sweaty face. "Show me what you got!"_

_Adam supported himself by placing a shaky hand on Nicks muscular pecks. He drove himself into the blonde at an alarming rate, pressing all his weight into every lunge. He was sheathing his cock into Nicks warm pink spot so fast that he could hear their skin slapping together like applause. Nick was yanking at his brunette hair and clinching his hand on his thin waist, but he wasn't smiling anymore, he was to busy moaning and gasping for breath._

_Nick felt himself being impaled by Adam like a blazing storm, He licked at Adams neck and sucked on his ear, he knew that any moment he was going to come. He could feel his wjole body shivering and tensing up, every muscle coiled back waiting for him to release his hot seed._

_The blonde closed his fluttering eyes and sucked desperately at the two fingers Adam had stuck in his mouth to quiet him down. He flexed his abs as he felt the brunettes hand run down the shaft of his raging erection. The combined feeling of being pummeled into relentlessly and Adam stroking his entire length was to much._

"_I'm about to blow!" He yelled clutching onto Adams pumping pelvis. He felt climax after climax rock his entire vibrating being as his white hot cream shot out and hit Adams firm stomach. He could still feel Adam sliding in and out of him and groaned as he orgasm-ed for a second time._

_Adam was still ramming into Nicks shuddering body, gripping onto his firm ass with with both hands. He could feel Nick contracting around his shaft, clinching him in a tight hot embrace. The blonde was squirming beneath his touch, his body obviously overly sensitive from coming several times already._

_He picked up his pace, feeling his stomach coiling up and getting ready to spring. Nicks fingers were inserting themselves in his hole, searching urgently to find his hot spot. They found it quickly and pressed against it, toying with it softly. The pleasure of it was maddening and he could no longer contain himself._

_Adam dove himself all the way inside of Nick one last time and blew. He sighed deeply as he felt his hot liquid shooting out of his body and filling up the blonde. Every part of him was shaking uncontrollably and he leaned down to kiss Nicks soft inviting lips._

_Nick kissed back, parting his lips gently to allow Adams tongue to feel its way into his moist mouth. Their kissed deepened to a whole new level, it was passionate and penetrating, both of the boys mouths melding together to become one. All their nerves were alive and awakened, each boy refusing to let go of the other._

_Adam broke away first, forcing himself to pull away. He lay there gazing into Nicks endless green orbs, wondering how he had found such an amazing man and cursing fate for taking him away after only such a short time._

_They held onto each other, as if one of them let go, the other would fall apart. They found comfort and solace in each others arms, their embrace giving them both the warmth they craved. The way their arms were curled around their bodies made them appear weak, scared, and vulnerable. But in reality neither one of them had ever felt stronger in their whole life._

_Neither one of them spoke, their gentle caresses and reassuring touch was all they needed, all they had ever needed really. That old phrase was true, "actio__ns speak louder than words." And the way the boys had united earlier had said a million different things."_

_Adam watched in horror as the iron ceiling above them moaned and cracked loudly, shattering above them like a broken window. The ceiling fan that had been rotating broke off and crashed roughly to the floor, sending broken pieces of metal showering the room._

_The could hear the demons scurrying above them like thousands of rats. They held on tighter to each other, each one pulling the other closer in hopes of finding some type of comfort amidst all the turmoil surrounding them._

_The demons rushed into the room, hissing and spitting hysterically, each one looking more deranged and hideous than the last. They clawed their way past each other, fighting to be the first one that got to dig their rotten teeth into the helpless boys._

_Adam could feel Nicks hand grip his shoulder and felt himself relax. He was ready for whatever these hell spawns could dish out. They might be able to kill him, snap his bones like toothpicks, even mutilate his body beyond recognition. But they would never be able to destroy the love he and Nick had for each-other._

_He shut his eyes and leaned his weary head against Nicks broad shoulder. This was not the end he told himself with all the conviction he had left in his aching body, merely a new beginning..." _

Becky had finished reading and was crying non stop, tears gushing down her tragic cheeks like a river. Her breath was coming out in ragged uncontrolled pants and her shoulders were shaking like an earth quake.

Andrea was crying as well but they were probably tears of indescribable glee. Her face held a mixture of delight and shock and she was shoving popcorn into her face in very large handfuls, probably to stop herself from laughing hysterically.

'That was beautiful!" She manged to say through the kernels of corn flying out of her mouth. "I think you captured the boys perfectly, I could feel their anguish and uncertainty like it was my own." Andrea was staring at Becky as if totally in awe.

Becky sniffed and wiped her eyes clean with the back of her small shaking hand. "Thank you, I tried to focus on their angst and hurt and comfort, but I was afraid that maybe I had let the smut take over. I'm so glad you were able to appreciate the characters depth."

Adam was unable to say anything, in a way he felt more violated then he had ever felt in his entire life. He was also extremely disturbed by how vividly she had described their sexual interaction, if that was even what you could call it. He just sat there paralyzed, feeling like he really needed to take a long scalding hot shower. He thought he'd probably be traumatized for the rest of his life.

Nick however had taken another approach to this situation. "That's it, I'm going to kill you!"

Becky put one of her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Nick. "Stop being such a sore ass!"

"Yeah literally!" interjected Andrea flipping back a stray stand of her long dark curly hair. "You're just mad because Becky bent you over in the story."

"Yeah and if you ask me," said Becky scrunching up her nose. "You could really use it. You're always tense and on edge, maybe you need to get those cobwebs cleaned out."

Nick cracked. He used his magic to break freak from the ropes restraining him. They snapped as easily as yarn and the chair went flying back, crashing into the wall and shattering in tons of wooden splinters.

He charged forward blue lightning springing up in his hands like Zeus. It popped and sizzled in his palms like fully charged electricity. His hair flew back like a golden halo highlighting his furious face. "I'm going to blow you away girlfriend, when I'm done with you you're going to think its fourth of July."

Adam scrambled to his feet to grab Nick, he looked as if he was serious about killing Becky. "Nick don't!" He yelled.

Nick flicked his magic at Adam, sending him falling back into the couch and holding him there in chains of flickering energy. "Not this time."

Becky was completely unfazed by the witches ferocious demeanor. She cocked her skinny leg back and kicked him square in the balls, reducing the mighty blonde to a crumbled cursing heap at her feet. "That will show you to mess with a girl, humph."

Nick lay there in the fetal position, curled up in a small ball, unable to move at the present moment.

Andrea rolled her eyes from where she was slouched on the couch and glared down at Nicks form. "Honestly! Don't you think you went just a little overboard?"

Nick just grumbled something about never being able to reproduce now.

"Serves you right, trying to attack a poor innocent girl with magic." Andrea turned her attention back to the smiling Becky. "Hon do you think you could make me a copy of that lovely story? I would love to read it again before I go to bed. Not to mention the look on Castiels face once I show it to him."

Becky's eyes lite up like a spotlight and her lips trembled threatening to break out in sobs at any moment. She nodded her head like a bobble head doll and ran off towards her room. "I'll make you some copies right now!"

Adam put two fingers to the side of his head and began massaging his temple to rid himself of his pounding headache.

Just then the front door burst open and Missouri stalked in, followed closely by a disgruntled Castiel.

"I told you I don't like that teleporting business!" Ranted Missouri glaring the angel down.

Castiel sighed. "We needed to return as soon as possible, your daughter is wounded and I'm the only one who can heal her. I thought this would be the logical way."

"Well don't just stand there gawking!" She declared while brushing past the angel and heading towards her daughter on the couch. "Don't want her to catch some nasty infection. And you better take that bullet out before you heal the wound if you know whats good for you!"

Castiels shoulders sagged and he strutted over towards Andrea.

"Mommy!" shouted Andrea happily.

"Yes sweetie..." soothed Missouri, a warm smile spreading across her stern face. "I'm _home_."

**Well let me know what yuns think please! Reviews as always are love so hit me up with a comment! It only takes a second!**


End file.
